Can Time be Changed?
by kougarocks98
Summary: InuKagsin her time, Kags read that inuyasha is going to be killed! She knows she has to save him, but how can u change wats already happened? With so much drama to come in her life, this is almost too much to handle, but it only gets worse. intense drama
1. Shikon no tama, pg 127

**Kagome is reading through a textbook at her school, only to find a chapter on her adventures with the Shikon-no-Tama! She reads on, and discovers that Inuyasha is supposed to die in battle in the next few days! She knows she has to try and stop it, but how can she if it's already happened? This is my first fanfic, so please R&R!**

Can Time Be Changed?

**Ch1: Shikon-no-tama, page 127**

"I'll see ya later guys! I'll be back in about a week!" Giving one last smile at her feudal friends, Kagome jumped into the Bone-eaters well. With a flash of faint blue light, she crossed over to her time.

W_ell, that wasn't too bad, _Kagome thought happily as she climbed up the well's ladder._ Eight jewel shards in 2 weeks, and the demons we took them from weren't even that hard to defeat! Only 13 more shards to go, not counting the two Kouga has...and of course Naraku. if we can get those last 13, maybe we can defeat Naraku and take his! after all, he had most of them._

Kagome shook her head, putting aside the thoughts of the jewel. she had come home for a much needed break, and for once it wasn't because she was mad at Inuyasha! she was here tp relax for a few days, and that meant no thoughts about the jewel! she'd worry about that later. Kagome hoisted herself over the top of the well, slipped her latest jewel shard in her pocket, and ran out of the shrine. She was already wearing her uniform, and she had her backpack with her, so she had no need to stop by the house. _And I'm probably already late!_ With that thought, she raced down the shirne steps and headed to school as fast as she could.

"Kagome!"

"Hey, Kagome!"

"Over here!"

Kagome turned around to see three smiling faces looking over at her. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi ran up to her.

"Hey Kagome, how are you feeling?" said Eri.

"Ya, your Grandfather said you had a bad case of Rheumatism." Yuka said in a worried tone.

"Did you have to go to the hospital?" Ayumi asked her curiously.

Kagome tryed to wave off their concerns. "Oh, no, don't worry! I'm doing great, but I may not be at school next week. Even now I'm feeling a little weird." They looked at her with a worried expression. All too late Kagome realised her mistake, and mentaly slapped herself._ Kagome_ _That was the stupidest thing you've ever done!_

"Are you _sure_ you should be at school if you're not feeling well?"

"Ya, you might make it worse…"

Trying to cover up her mistake Kagome replied, "Na, I can take it! I'm not THAT sick" lucky for her, her friends were dense enough to believe her without questioning her.

"We have history together now, right?" Yuka asked Kagome and Eri.

"Yep!" Eri said happily.

Kagome smiled at them "Ya, but I gotta get some stuff from my locker first. I'll meet you two there, kay?"

They nodded, and, knowing she would be late for class if she didn't hurry, Kagome ran towards the school.

And not a moment to soon! Just as she ran in the school doors, the bell rang and hundreds of students rushed to their classes. She hurried over to her locker, only to find (as luck would have it)…

"Oi! Kagome!"

"Oh, hi Hojo," _greeeeeat! This is just what I need!_

Hojo was leanind against her locker, smileing at her warmly. "I thought you might be in today. Are you feeling better? How's your Arthritis? Oh, and I also heard you had a kidney infection! Is it serious?"

Thoughts: **_Grandpa!_** Kagome flashed him a forced smile. "Oh, don't worry, I'm doing much better. But...look Hojo, I can't talk right now, we're already late for class. We'd better hurry!" She tried to take off down the hall, but Hojo grabbed her arm.

"Hang on, Kagome. You should probably take this fruit," he said, pulling a fruit basket out from behind his back, "It does wonders for all kinds of aches and pains, and it'll help your kidneys."

"Oh… uh… thanks Hojo."

Hojo still didn't let go of her arm though, and looked in her eyes. "Look, Kagome. I was wondering if you were busy…"

Kagome cut him off quickly. "Hojo, the bell already rang! I gotta go!" And before he could ask her out on a date, she had taken off down the hallway and ran into history class.

Disappointed, Hojo followed her with his head down into the history classroom and went to his seat. he looked at Kagome, who was sitting a few rows ahead of him, and was unknowingly stareing at her. When she looked backwards he waved and looked away, but continued to stare at her once her back was turned. _she's so beautiful. i hope she isn't feeling too bad, school isnt enjoyable without her here. _To his dismay, his thoughts were diverted from Kagome when the history teacher took his place at the front of the class.

"Get out your text books and turn to Page 127. Read everything up to page 131. I'll be giving you a test on it tomorrow." he said in a bored tone, going over to his desk and picking up a magazine. "Kagome, can you pass out the text books Eri?"

Kagome sighed, this was going to be one of those boring classes. "Sure Mr. Atuki." She and Eri began passing out the books until there were none left, then took their seats. She started flipping through her book to look for the page she was supposed to read; 125, 126, 127… Kagome let out a low gasp. Page 127, The Shikon-no-tama; Jewel of the Four Souls!

Awed, Kagome stared at her book for nearly a minuter, mouth open and eyes wide in shock. She was lost in thought, wondering how much the writers of this book knew, and how they knew it. Soon another thought came to her. _This might tell me something I didn't know about everyone! Or how things will turn out! this could be a way to see whats going to happen to us!_ Kagome only snapped back into reality when Yuka poked her with her pencil. "Kagome?" she whispered nerviously.

Confused, Kagome looked up to find several of her classmates staring at her. She realised that she had been muttering to herself, and everyone was looking at her like she was a nutcase. Embarassed, she coughed lightly, turning her gaze back down the the page. Takeing a deep breath, she managed to calm herself down (at least on the outside. on the inside she was bubbling with excitement), and began to read the page.

Most of the first page was dedicated to the creation of the jewel, and how the priestess Midoriko and a powerful demon's souls were trapped inside. As she read on, it got to how the Demon Slayers gave the jewel to the priestess Kikyo, who had the power to purify the jewel. Then they explained a little bit about Kikyo, and then about…Inuyasha? _It must be him,_ she thought,_ He was the only 'Half demon' who was around Kikyo when she was alive._ Ah, yes, there was his name!

Then they spoke of how Kikyo bound Inuyasha to a tree for 50 years, and how the jewel was shattered when Inuyasha was freed. They also spoke of how Inuyasha and cop. met, and began traveling around collecting jewel shards. The book didn't have too many details on all their adventures, but it did happen to mention that they were searching for a common enemy. Kagome was very relieved to find that whoever published the book either didn't know her name, or for some reason decided not to write it in the book. She didn't want to think about how her classmates would react if her name was included in this fairytale like story. Fortunatly for her, it seemed to refer to her as 'the young priestess with a very strange appearance.'

Kagome turned the page, only to find a gorgeous and surprisingly life-like sketch of Inuyasha. Her Inuyasha! He looked so hot in that sketch...she truly began to wonder who had drawn it. To her dismay, she heard most of the other girls in the classroom giggling and whispering about how cute he was. Kagome felt a sudden wave of jealousy when she heard their girlish whispers, but Mr. Atuki. snapped at the girls, ordering them to be quiet and keep reading. Grateful to her teacher for once, the jealousy was gone.

As Kagome read on, one of the paragraphs caught her attention. It mentioned her and Inuyasha. _Just _her and Inuyasha! Kagome's eyes went wide and eager, just dieing to read what it said about them...hopefully as more then just friends.

_Soon after the search for the Jewel of Four Souls began, the half demon Inuyasha and the Strange Priestess brgan to feel some emotion towards eachother. hurt and heartbroken by Kikyo's betrayal, Inuyasha was unsure if he could ever love again. The strange priestess, who was Kikyo's reincarnation, loved inuyasha, but feared that she wsas too much like Kikyo to ever win his love. Eventually though, Inuyasha did indeed fall in love, though neither were willing to admit it. As they traveled and collected more Jewel Shards, their love increased and became slowly more obvious to their companions, and eachother. But the Priestess still wasn't sure if the Hanyou still had feelings for Kikyo, so she still held back. After realizing that he didn't, they became absorbed by their love as their true feelings blossomed._

_OMG!_ Kagome thought, hope filling her heart. _Does this mean that he really does love me? That he actually loves me more than Kikyo? could i really mean more to him then a shard-detector?_ Eager to find out more, Kagome quickly turned the page, heart beating rapidly with excitement.

She read on for about a minute when she saw something that made her heart stop dead. At the top of page 230 was the subtitle; Battle With Suratiku, Inuyasha's Final Battle.


	2. No, Not Inuyasha

**Ch2: No, Not Inuyasha!**

A sense of shock came over Kagome. She felt paralyzed; her body had a sudden chill that had overwhelmed her. What? This can't be right. It doesn't mean anything! She thought, No, not Inuyasha. It doesn't mean anything.

Not realizing that she had spoken out loud, Eri looked over at her and whispered, "I know, it's so sad, huh?"

Kagome looked up, startled, and, not trusting herself to speak, nodded. Taking a deep breath, and calming herself down, forced herself to look down at the page, and began to read her about worst fears.

Their journey was nearly complete, only 12 more shards that were not in the hands of evil, when they came up against the mighty demon from hell, Suratiku. He has many unknown powers and unspeakable strength. Since nearly everyone who may have witnessed his awesome power was killed, very little is known about him. But we do know that he had one attack that no one in history has survived, his poisonous claws. One touch from Suratiku's claws brings instant death to a human, though it may take a few minutes for it to kill a demon. There is no cure to his poison, mostly because it acts to quickly to have any time for the poisoned to use an antidote.

On the night before the new moon, Suratiku attacked a village near the bone-eaters well, which was in the forest of Inuyasha. Inuyasha and his companions rushed to defend the village, but even the Tetsigua, Inuyasha's Phantom sword, had no affect on the mighty demon.

They managed to lead Suratiku away from the village, but the battle was not going well. None of their attacks seemed to work on him, and they were getting weary. Yet Suratiku seemed to have a limitless supply of energy, and kept fighting without mercy. When he got bored of fighting, he struck Inuyasha with his Poison Claws…

"No!" Kagome whispered, trying to keep herself under control. No. This is wrong. This can't be right. Tears began to fall down her cheek as she forced herself to read on.

… and he fell to the ground, unconscious within seconds. The Priestess rushed over to him while the others continued to fight Suratiku. They were failing miserably with 2 warriors missing, and still Suratiku did not tire. Within a few minutes, the Hanyou Inuyasha died.

She could no longer contain herself. Kagome cried out in terror, tears flowing down her cheeks. She couldn't believe it. She would not believe it! Inuyasha could not die! There must have been a type-error! This couldn't be true! It couldn't…

And With that, Kagome fainted, falling to the floor with a soft clunk.

_**Yes, Yes, I know! That chapter was tiny! But I swear, I'll make it up to you later! **_


	3. A Scream Durring Ramen

**Oh, sry everyone. I forgot the Disclaimer! **

**Disclaimer, I do not own Inuyasha**

**Ch3: A Scream During Ramen **

"See ya later guys! I'll be back in about a week!" with a big smile, Kagome jumped into the Bone-eaters well and into her time. With a flash of faint blue light, she was gone.

As Inuyasha watched her go, he felt a sudden pang of depression wash over him. In his mind there was a small war going on aabout whether or not to follow her. After a few seconds, he made up his mind and turned to Sango, Miroku, and Shippo "Same with me, guys. I'll be staying at Kagome's for the week."

They all gave him knowing looks and said a quick goodbye.

"I wish I could go too." Shippo whined miserably. "I hate it when she goes away! I miss her already!"

_You and me both, kid. _Inuyasha thought _Wait did i just say that? Stupid emotions._ Inuyasha was about to jump in the well when Miroku said something, makeing him turn around.

"Make sure to give me all the details when you get back!" Miroku called, giveing him the thumbs up signal. A vein popped in Inuyasha's head as he walked towards Miroku menacingly, giving him the darkest glare he could muster.

"Inuyasha...dont!" BAM "OW! What was that for?" Miroku whined, rubbing the large lumps on his head, while Inuyasha was standing over him with his fist in the air. Inuyasha gave him a quick "feh, you earned it." then jumped up and landed in the well.

"Idiot," Shippo muttered.

Inuyasha jumped out of the well just in time to see Kagome running down the street in the direction of her school. _Oh, well, I'll just see her when she gets home_. He loved the way she seemed to glow in the morning light, how the sunshine shone on her hair and seemed to enhance her beauty. Smileing subconciously, He watched her form move until she was out of his sights. Sighing, he walked into the house to find Mrs. Higurashi doing dishes in the sink while Sota eating something out of a bowl on the table. Sota was the first one to notice Inuyasha.

"Hey, Inuyasha! You're here!" Sota said happily.

"Hey, Squirt!"

Kagomes mother looked up from the dishes. "Inuyasha, dear! If I'd known you were coming I'd have made you breakfast! Is Kagome with you?"

"She already left, you just missed her."

"Oh," Mrs. Higurashi said, a hint of disappointment in her voice, "Well, I guess we'll see her after school then. Do you want some breakfast, Inuyasha?"

"Na, I already ate." Inuyasha replied.

"I've got Ramen…"

Inuyasha's ears perked up at those magic words. He didn't even have to answer her, for she had already gotten a pack open and was heating up the water.

"Oh, by the way, Inuyasha, I picked up some clothes for you after your last visit. That way you can change out of that filthy red outfit you always wear and I can wash it. They're in that closet over there." She told him, pointing to the hall closet. Sure enough, there was a large assortment of jeans, t-shirts, socks, shoes, and (to his dismay) hats inside.

"Thanks." Inuyasha said, as he picked through the clothes and takeing some that looked cool to him. With a few instructions on how to put them on, he walked upstairs with a red t-shirt, black jeans, and a red hat for his ears. He went upstairs into the bathroom, and started to change into the clothes. At first, he thought they sucked because they were much tighter then he was used too, but then he got used to them and found them rather comfortable. he could see the advantages of wearing clothes from this era. As he came out of the bathroom, he noticed Mrs. Higurashi standing at the bottom of the stairs,waiting for him."Oh, good! You picked out my favorite outfit! It really looks good on you. Kagome will love it!" She saw the look in his eyes as she said that. _Oh, I knew it!_

Inuyasha sat down at the table to three bowls of steaming Ramen. "So, Inuyasha, are you Kagome's boyfriend?"

Inuyasha just looked at him weird. "What's a Boy-friend?" he asked curiously.

After Sota and Mrs. Higurashi finished explaining, Inuyasha blushed and looked away. By then they knew him well enough by then to take that as a potential yes.

Not looking at them after that, He was almost done his second bowl when he heard a faint scream. He wasn't sure if he could actually hear it, or if it was his imagination, but he heard it nonetheless. And he recognised it too!

"That's Kagome! Hang on, Kagome, I'm coming!" Inuyasha Cried. Leaping up, Inuyasha raced out the door (lucky he was already wearing his hat).

**Well, what do u think so far? Pls, R&R! I'm dieing to know what you all think!**


	4. Inu vs Hojo

**Thank you to all of you who were kind enough to review! For all those who didn't, pls review next time, I'm really eager to hear what you all have to say. Plus, feel free to give me any tips on what u think I can improve on. Anyway, here's the next chapter I promised u!**

**Disclaimer, I do not own Inuyasha**

**Ch4: Inu vs. Hojo**

Inuyasha raced down the street towards Kagome's school as fast as his legs could carry him, luckily for him he had been there before and knew how to get there. Within seconds he was in the front doors, only to find empty hallways. But this didn't matter to Inuyasha; he just wanted to find Kagome. But that actually made it easier, since there were less smells to sift through. He crouched down on the floor and began to sniff out where she was...she went by here recently.

He followed her scent to a room that said 'Nurses Office' on the front. He didn't know what that meant, not did he care. Without any second thoughts, he pushed past 3 girls he recognized as Kagome's screeching friends and burst into the room to find Kagome unconscious on a bed. Next to her was the school nurse checking her pulse, and a boy sitting there with a worried expression on his face.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cryed, leaping over to her bed and looked at her concernedly, as if trying to find the problem written on her body. "What happened?" He demanded.

"Hey, hang on a second!" Hojo said angrily, giving Inuyasha a quick once-over. Feeling protective of Kagome, he stepped between her and Inuyasha, glareing at him fiercely. "Who are _you_ to just come barging in like this? How do you even know her?"

Not knowing what else to say, Inuyasha growled "I'm her boyfriend, if you must know! Now, move aside!" He pushed an astonished Hojo the hobo aside roughly, then turned to the nurse and asked, "What happened to her?"

A little startled, the nurse stammered, "Sh-she collapsed without warning in her history class. There _seems_ to be nothing wrong with her, she just seems to have fainted."

Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief. _At least it's nothing more serious than that_. He sat down in a chair next to her (Hobo's chair), and grasped her hand. _Kagome whats happened to make you faint._ he looked at her closed eyes, worry written all over her face.

Hojo was still a little shocked at what he had said, and now blurted out, "What boyfriend? Kagome doesn't have a boyfriend! She's with me! There's no way she is your Girlfriend! Look, punk. I don't know who you are, but you can't stay in here, so GET OUT!"

Inuyasha growled fiercely at Hojo, angered at what he had said. He stood up and was about to beat the shit out him when Kagome began to stir slightly. Everyone froze as she opened her eyes, stareing at the ceiling. Groaning slightly, she looked around her to see Inuyasha standing over her with a worried expression clear as day on his face. Her eyes went wide as she saw him. She tried to sit up, but nearly fell off the bed trying. Luckily Inuyasha stood up like lightning and caught her in his arms, holding onto her tightly. She looked up at him with a dazed expression on her face.

"Inu…Inuyasha? You're alright?" she mummered slowly, registering the fact that he was here with her...here and safe. She looked up into his gorgeous amber eyes, and she felt a huge pang of relief. "Oh, Inuyasha!" she cryed, sobbing into his arms, and he hugged her tighter.

They were both oblivious to the fact that the nurse was stareing at them, curious (nosey nurse) and confused. Unlike Hojo, who was staring at them in utmost horror. _They're hugging! He's hugging her, and she's hugging back! And crying! Could he really be…….. her boyfriend? No, something's wrong here, **I'M **supposed to be her boyfriend! all these years i've been after her, going out on a few dates with her and trying sohard, and this guy just shows up and suddenly he's her boyfriend? Who the hell is he to just come budding in, when she's supposed to be with me! What does she see in this freak? _he thought, looking at this new guy distastefully.

_Who on earth is he anyway? I've never seen anyone who looks like him; amber eyes and long gray…silver hair? Who the hell is this punk?_ Hojo's eyes widened as he thought back to what Kagome had said. _Didn't she say his name? Didn't she just call him...Inuyasha?_ Hojo remembered that there was a picture of 'Inuyasha' in the textbook. Hojo just stared at him, makeing a startleing connection. He did! He looked exactly like the guy in the book!

"Kagome. What happened?" Inuyasha asked her softly, but with a hint of anxiousness.

"P-p-please Inuyasha. I j-just want to g-go home. Please take m-me home Inuyasha." Kagome sobbed, clinging onto him for dear life.

"Don't worry, Kagome," Hojo said, grasping her hand before Inuyasha could respond, "I'll take you home."

Inuyasha growled, pulling Kagome to him tighter. "Why you…"

But Kagome interrupted him, "No, Hojo," she said quietly, removing is hand from hers "Inuyasha can take me home."

Hojo just stared at her, a hurt expression on his face. Inuyasha just smirked at a dumbfounded Hojo, and picked Kagome up bridal-stile. He stood up and walked her out of the room, while Hojo quickly followed behind him.

Ignoring Kagome's girlfriends' screeching, Inuyasha headed for the School doors, followed closely by Hojo. The girls then looked at the nurse questioningly. The nurse just looked dumbfounded and told them to go back to their classrooms, that Kagome was going home. Disappointed, the girls headed back to class, but Hojo ran quickly over to the school doors. Just in time to see Inuyasha leap to the rooftops and run in-humanly fast towards Kagome's house. Hojo could only stare at them in awe. _Im going to get to the bottom of this!_

**Soooo, wat do ya think? Pls, I'm dieing to hear wat you have to say! R&R!**

**Oh, by the way, I'm having a writer's block, and I've got a trip on Monday, so u may not hear from me in a while. But I'll try to get the next Chapter up ASAP! **


	5. Some guys Just can't take a Hint

**HI GUYS! I'M BACK! DID YOU MISS ME? Sry if this chaps a little long, but I couldn't stop. I know you're all just dieing to see Inu give Hojo a what-for, but it's not in this chapter. Sry, it'll come. Thanks so much for all the reviews! But I'd still like more! So, PLS! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **

****

Disclaimer; I do not Own Inuyasha XP

Ch5: Some guys just won't take a hint

Inuyasha opened the door to Kagome's house owith his free hand, walking towards the living room. He walked into the rom and sat down on the couch with her on his lap, cradleing her head in his arms. She had fallen asleep on the way home, even though it was only a few minutes, and she was still clinging to Inuyasha's haiori. Inuyasha tried to get her to let go, but she was absolutly resused to give in, even in her sleep, and was hanging on like there was no tomorrow.

Sighing, Inuyasha slowly pried her fingers off his shirt and laid her down, grabbing a pillow off the other couch for her head. He just sat there for a few minutes, watching her. Soon Mrs. Higurashi came walking by the living room, stoping when she saw Inuyasha and smileing at him. But when she saw Kagome lying asleep on the couch, her face lined with worry.

"Why is Kagome here? Is she all right? What happened?" she asked anxiously.

"Some woman at her school said that she fainted during 'history class'. She came to when I got there, and told she wanted to go home. But she fell asleep on the way here." Inuyasha told her, and she gave a small sigh of relief. Then his voice darkened slightly, "But… there was this one boy who was with her when I came into the room. he was holding her hand..." he growled softly.

Mrs. Higurashi could hear the jealousy in his voice and gave a small chuckle, "That must have been Hojo."

"Hojo?"

You didn't need a Hanyou's ears to hear the distaste in his voice as he repeated Hojo's name. "Whats his connection to Kagome?"

Her mother coughed uncomfortably. "Oh, he's just asked her out on a few dates, but nothing to serious. I dont think she really enjoys them."

"Date?" Inuyasha asked, confused. "They go out...to eat dates?"

Mrs. Higurashi laughed softly, and was about to correct him when Kagome stirred.

Kagome opened her eyes and took in the scene around her; Inuyasha and her mom were looking at her with worried expressions on their faces. And She was at home. _How did I get here?_

_Now I remember! _She thought, _I was in History class, and I was reading about the Sacred Shikon Jewel. And Suratiku… and…_

Kagome bit back the tears coming to her eyes, pushing back those thoughts to the back of her mind. _Inuyasha is not dead. He is safe here with you. Try and relax._

"Kagome?" they asked in union, "Are you alright?"

Kagome bit her lip. Should she tell him?

_**Duh! You've got to! He has the right to know!**_

But, maybe I should keep it to myself… 

_**What good would it do? You can't change anything!**_

_Yes, I can! I've got to!_

But still, should I tell him? 

While Kagome was arguing in her mind, thinking about what to say, when Inuyasha suddenly stood up and growled fiercely.

"Inuyasha?" She asked him, "What is it?"

"It's _Him_"

Kagome gasped as fear gripped her. Was it Naraku? Tears nearly welled up in her eyes; could it be Suratiku?

Mrs. Higurashi noticed her reaction, and she was a little startled by it, but bit back a remark. Instead she asked him nervously, "Who, Inuyasha?"

"It's that… that _boy_! The one form her school!"

Kagome and her mom glanced at each other and started giggling at their reactions. Both women calmed down just in time, as, sure enough, there was a knock at the door.

Mrs. Higurashi went to go open the door, but Inuyasha got there first. He opened the door to find a startled looking Hobo on Kagome's doorstep.

"You! What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked him in a ruff, accusing voice.

"Inuyasha!"

He turned around to she Mrs. Higurashi standing there with her arms crossed and her feet tapping on the ground. What were worse were the You'd-better-behave-yourself and Don't-be-so-rude-to-guests looks she was giving him. Inuyasha backed up with his invisible tail between his legs and said nothing more, but was still sending death glares at Hojo.

"Hello, Hojo." Mrs. Higurashi said politely. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Yes, but I was worried about Kagome." He said, nervously glancing at Inuyasha "I talked to the teacher and she let me come here to check on her," Hojo lied. He really just snuck out the school doors and ran to their house, but she didn't need to know that. She could already tell, but she didn't pry.

"Well, Hobo, or whatever your name is," Inuyasha told him angrily, "Kagome is just fine here, but she's in no condition to talk to you, so go back!"

Mrs. Higurashi was about to tell him off again, but she never got the chance.

"Inuyasha, there is no need to be rude to him. Calm down." They turned around to see Kagome walking towards them, swaying from side to side slightly. She nearly fell over, and would have hit the floor if Inuyasha hadn't caught her.

Inuyasha looked at her, face flushed with concern. He hadn't thought she was _that_ sick! But his look of worry soon turned into a frown, as he sniffed the air and found that she smelled perfectly healthy. He put his arm around her and helped her to the door, "What the hell are you doing?" he hissed.

"Just play along," she whispered back, winking. This cheered him up slightly, but he was slightly worried at what devious plans she might have in mind. By then they had gotten to the door, and Kagome had her arm around Inuyasha's shoulder for 'Support' (AN; yea, right!), and her body was mostly limp. Her mother looked at her with concern, but that only added to the effect.

"Hi there, Hojo." She said faintly, giving him a weak smile. "I'm sorry about him, he doesn't like strangers that much, and he's kind of stressed at the moment." Inuyasha gave her an offended look, but she flashed him such a sweet and tender smile that it made Hojo's heart break to watch.

"Kagome, don't you stay out here too long," her mom said in a motherly tone, "I'll go upstairs and set up the bed for you" She walked back inside the house and up the stairs, also wondering what her daughter was up to.

"So, Hojo, how did you get out of school? It's only about noon, and I doubt the teachers let you out." Noticing his blush, she figured it out herself.

"How are you doing, Kagome? Are you feeling any better?" Hojo asked to change the subject, stepping closer and ignoring Inuyasha's growl. _How can he make a sound like that? Something's defiantly wrong here! And I'm going to find out what it is!_

"I guess I'm feeling a little bit better," she answered slowlt, then had a small coughing fit to give him the impression that she was lying. When he looked at her worriedly, she smirked and said, "Ok, so maybe I'm not so fine. But you don't have to worry about me too much. I know I'll be alright with _Inuyasha _around."

As she said his name, she looked up at him with a loving expression in her eyes, knowing Hojo was looking at her like he was about to faint. she knew that she was breaking poor hojo's heart, and she hated it. but the guy just couldn't take a hint! it seemed like this was the only was to get rid of him! And, although she was faking it, her heart soared with happiness when she saw Inuyasha return her look of love and passion.

They were like that for nearly a minute when Inuyasha broke the silence, glareing at Hojo, "What are you looking at, punk? You got a problem?"

"N-no." Hojo stammered, still recovering from that blow to his heart.

"Hojo, you really should be getting back to school. I'm sure everyone is probably wondering where you are by now." Kagome said pointedly.

"Well… ya, I guess. But what about you? Aren't you coming back, to?"

Kagome smiled. "No, I'm way too sick to go back, now. Just look at me! i can bearly stand. I just don't know what happened to me… But it's ok, I'll be perfectly fine with _Inuyasha _here." She gave Inuyasha another one of those quick looks, but he didn't return it this time. Instead, he was smirking at Hojo with a triumphant look on his face.

"Well… I guess I could go back… if you're sure you'll be ok…" he said, giving Inuyasha a death glare.

"Relax, buddy! She'll be just fine with me, and you really should get going."

"But…"

"Hojo!" He looked over to see Kagome looking slightly annoyed. "You really should go. I need my rest, and I can't stay out here too much longer, anyway. But, I guess if you want to stay… you could probably hang out here and talk to Inuyasha a little bit."

"No!" Hojo said quickly, noticing Inuyasha flexing his claws..._wait a second...are those actually claws!_ "No, you're right. I should get going. I guess I'll see you around?" he asked her hopefully.

"I'm afraid that may not be happening anytime soon. Sorry, Hojo." She said, looking down at the ground. she really did hate doing this to him.

Hojo looked like he'd been slapped across the face, while Inuyasha was grinning like a kid on Christmas morning. "Oh. O-ok. Well, i guess...bye." Hojo turned around, and, crestfallen, started making his way back down the driveway. _No way am i leaveing. im gonna find out whats going on if i have to stay here all night!_

When Hojo was a safe distance away, though still in sight, Inuyasha couldn't contain himself any longer. He burst out laughing.

"Holy s-shit, Kagome!" He said between laughs, "T-that was priceless!"

"Yea, well, the guy just didn't know when to take a hint." She said, also giggling, "But I really think we should leave him alone now. I feel so bad for doing that..."

Before she finished, Inuyasha had already picked up a rock and hid it behind his back. As they turned to head in the house, Inuyasha tossed it in the direction Hojo was.

Then there came an, "OW! WHAT THE HECK?" from the distance.

Kagome had seen him throw the rock, and was looking at him sternly. "Sorry," Inuyasha said, grinning widely, "I just couldn't resist…"

Kagome laughed along with him, and, with a quick hug, they headed back to the living room.

_**Well, that's the end of this chappie! I hope you all liked it! Poor Hojo, i actually do kind of feel bad for him. even in a story, no one should have to be rejected like that. but hey, he was too persistant. He deserved it! LOL that was really funny though...the rock! priceless! Pls, tell me what you think. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**_

**_See ya all later! ;)_**


	6. Flooding Emotions

**Hi guys! Well, I just thought I'd let you know that I'm a fast updater. I spend, like, all day on the comp typing for you guys! And thanks so much for all the reviews! Here's a big thanks to; **

**KawaiiInuyasha14841**

**Mikomi the youkai**

**kristanite**

**inuyashaandkagomekiss**

**PnkBubblzSavi**

**Asako 101 **

**Amy2000**

**hpets**

**QueenofAngstyFics **

**And a giant thanks to Mizuumi13 for 4 reviews! Thanks Mizuumi13!**

**Kay moving on to the story, yr gonna luv this!**

**Ch6; Flooding Emotions **

It was getting dark. Kagome still hadn't told anyone the reason she had fainted, and they were getting worried. Everything was cool for the first little while after Hojo left; Kagome had nearly forgotten about earlier on that day and, apparently, so had everyone else. But now it was getting late, they were sitting at the dinner table. With nothing to distract her, Kagome could only replay what she had read in her mind over and over again. They were eating Ramen that night, for the obvious reasons, and she was starting to worry that the story meant somthing. What if it was true? Was there anything she would be able to do about it? And then there was the biggest question; should she tell him about it?

As she was sitting at the table with her fork still laying unmoved on her napkin, lost in thought, she failed to notice four concerned faces looking at. Each of them wanted to say something, but what was there to say? The akwardness of the situation was unbearable, and no one knew how to break the silence without upsetting Kagome. Of course, her grandfather wasn't the brightest bulb in the bunch.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" he asked briskly. "You've hardly touched your food, and im getting the feeling that your not telling us somthing." He quickly got three small kicks from under the table, but he ignored them.

"No, I'm fine… I'm just not very hungry." She answered him quietly, not looking up. She still didn't feel comfortable telling them about… what she read. And she still wasn't sure what she was going to say. She knew she had to tell them sooner or later, but for now she kept relying on the 'later'. _I'll tell them soon. But not now. Later. I'll tell them later. _After all, she had to think of what to say first.

But her family didn't seem to want to wait until later. Well… they were able to put up with it, but not her Grandpa. he was the definition of persistant.

"So, how was your day at school, Kagome?" This time the kicks were harder, and he got some glares across the table, but he just glared right back at them. "And would you stop kicking me? old bones like mine don't take things like that too well!"

By now Kagome was trying not to cry, and her bangs were covering her eyes. She just wanted to forget that she had ever read that stupid book! But it was not going to let her forget it. Her stupid grandfather wouldn't let her forget it. She didn't even answer his question, and just continued to stare at the floor.

Souta noticed how tense the scene was getting and attempted to draw Grandpa's attention away from Kagome, "Mine was pretty boring. The classes were the same, and Saku invited me over to his house on Saturday. Can I go mom? Please?" He gave his mom a bottom lip puppy-dog face, and Inuyasha gave him a disapproving stare.

Mrs. Higurashi gave him a grateful smile and said, "Sure, honey. I don't see why not."

"Yay! Thanks, mom!"

"No problem. I can pick you up on my home from the store."

But, even the change of subject could not stop her Grandfather when he put his mind to something. "Did you get any homework before you left school, Kagome? No, you wouldn't have, it was only the first period when you came home." his family was coughing under their breath. Mrs. Higurashi hissed something to him icily, but he stared at Kagome determindly.

"No. I didn't get any." She said, not looking him in the eye. Kagome really wished he would stop prying; she just needed to think for a while. Couldn't he just leave her _alone_? She felt ready to burst out in tears again, and she really didnt want to infront of her family _and_ Inuyasha!

Legs throbbing from all the kicks, her Grandpa was getting impatient. Now he was going to try the direct approach. "Look, Kagome," he barked angrilly, "I can tell that you're upset about something! But we can't help you if you don't tell us what's wrong."

"DAD! Leave her be!" Mrs. Higurashi snapped angrilly, but he glared at her and continued.

"Could it have been something someone said to you? Did you get sick? Was it something you read…"

By then, Kagome couldn't hold it in any longer. She said a quick "I have to go." before running out of the room.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha leapt up and followed her, just in time to see her run out the back door.

"Grandpa! What were you thinking! Never, EVER push her like that again!" Mrs. Higurashi's angry voice echoed through the hallway, fadeing ever so slowly as he followed Kagome into the cool night air. Finally she stopped running, sinking down at the base of the sacred tree.

Hojo had the strongest urge to run over and wrap his arms around her, to comfort her and tell her that whatever her problem, things would turn out all right. That _he _was here for her. But as he saw Inuyasha following her out of the house, he decided against it. Maybe _Now_ he would be able to get some answers.

_Flashback:_

Like Kagome, Hojo couldn't eat his supper. Too many thoughts plauged his mind durring dinner that night: Kagome's so called 'Boyfriend', the fact that her 'Boyfriend' could possibly be 500 years old, and why she would pick someone like that freak over of him! Hojo was far better looking then that guy, who would have to be somwhat unstable to die his hair silver. And golden contacts? That could only be a cry for attention. No, he was definatly not the kind of guy he wanted Kagome to be seeing; he knew girls. Hojo had always known that most girls always fell for guys with attitude. Most of them were like that, but he had not considered Kagome to be one of them. She deserved someone better. Hojo could tell that he was more of a people person then that punk, and far more kind. It was only a matter of time before Kagome reealised that and came back to him.

There was a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that told him there was something more to the story than what he was read, but how was he to find out? He so desperatly wanted to go and asked her, to talk things over and understand, but what was he to do? Come into her house raving like a lunatic on this seamingly impossible suspicion? Acuse that...that _Inuyasha_ of stealing Kagome and insist she dump that guy for him? As appealing as that idea was, it was a futile one. She would send straight out the door!

But he had to know. That nagging at the back of his mind that something was not right... it would not leave him alone until he found out. So, his dinner laying unfinished on his plate, he put on a jacket on and headed out the door, ignoreing the calls from his mother. He looked around at the empty streets...it wasn't far to her house. he would walk.

As he was walking up the shrine stairs, he was pondering what to say. But nothing came to mind. _Well, looks like I'm just going to have to wing-it. I hope that guy has gone home._

But as he was about to knock on the front door, he hear Kagome's grandfather say, "… Did you get sick? Was it something you read…?" Then he heard a thump, followed moments later by Kagome running out the back door. Concerned, he quickly followed her, hiding in the bushes that surrounded her yard.

_End of flashback._

So that's how he ended up here; watching as a person followed her out the door, at her side in the blink of an eye._ Kami he's fast!_

Inuyasha came running over to Kagome and pulled her into a hug, letting her lean into his arms. He whispered soothing words as the tears started to flow, and was gently stroking her hair. Hojo felt a strong wave of jealousy, but managed to stay still and hidden.

"Inu-yasha!" Kagome muffled sob came from his shirt, "Inuyasha, I don't know how, but someone recorded something about us in the Feudal Era!"

Inuyasha and Hojo were both staring at her in amazement. Both were even thinking the same thing, just with different meanings; _What did she just say? What does that mean?_

Hojo looked closely at Inuyasha, noticing something for the first time. He was not wearing a hat anymore, and there were two odd lumps on top of his head, but it was too hard to see in the darkness."Shh." He said, even more gently, "Kagome? It's ok. I'm here." Once she had calmed down slightly, he said, "Kagome, what did it say? You don't have to answer if you don't feel comfortable."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered in his arms, tensing up when he asked her. What should she do? She finally decided: she was going to tell him. "It… it s-said… y-you…" she kept felt more tears come, despite her attempts to stop them. She wasnt sure if she _could_ continue.

But she had to. She couldn't keep it bottled up, or she would go insane! She had to try. By now he was looking at her, giving her an encouraging look, and she found she _did_ have the strength to say it. "It s-said that you w-were g-going to…" she took a deep breath, and muttered "to die!"

They stayed there like that for a few minutes, Kagome sobbing and Inuyasha in a state of shock. Not only him, but Hojo also couldn't move, a million confused thoughts going through his head.

By then Kagome had calmed down, feeling safe in Inuyasha's arms. She was gazing into his amber eyes, trying to keep from breaking into sobs again. "Inuyasha," she said softly, "I can't let that happen. I can't lose you… I… I love you."

Hojo felt like his heart had just been snapped in half._ What has he done to her?_ _She loves him! She can't love him! What about me? _

While Hojo felt like dieing, Inuyasha felt his own freeze in confusion. She...loves me? But...why would she love me? "K-Kagome...what did you say?"

She swallowed nervously. "Inuyasha..." she was not sure how to continue. "I said...I love you. I always have. And...i know how you feel about Kikyo, and i could never ask you to forget, but i will always love you. I can't ever go on if you died. My soul and will to live will leave with you, because I...I really do love you." she finished pathetically.

Inuyasha was still in shock, it took him a moment to compose his words. "Do you really mean it?" she nodded, the tears still in her eyes. Inuyasha was frozen in place, and Kagome could feel it. His body went rigid as his mind was buzzing with emotions.

"Inuyasha?" she asked nervously. _I knew it. H__e doesnt love me._

This new idea, that he had love. It was hard for him to accept. Inuyasha had lived so long, trying to forget about love, cast it aside like it had to him. His heart had been broken that night, and he never wanted to repeat the experiance. So he had for so long pushed love into the back of his mind. Would he be able to love again? His only loves had ended terribly, creating a hole in his chest. His mother...Kikyo...they had left him behind. Surely Kagome would do the same? He was not sure.

"Kagome, I… I think I love you to."

He watched the surprise flood her face as his words sunk in. Inuyasha's nervous golden eyes gazed down at Kagome, who was in a state of sadness and confusion, the tears from moments ago still wet on her cheeks. Like an electric shock, he suddenly felt the want to kiss those tears away, prove his love for the woman who had cryed in his arms. But doing and thinking about it were two completely different things; the very thought of attempting it made him nervous.

"But… what about Kikyo?" she asked him quietly as if dreading the answer. It seemed foolish that she was anxious to know what he said, for her heart had known the truth from the day Kikyo had been reborn. Inuyasha would never be hers.

She was surprised when Inuyasha hesitated before answering; he was choosing his words carefully. "I did. A long time ago. I think I still do, but...not in the same way. I would do anything to protect her, to keep her safe. But why do you want to know that?"

"Well… I always thought you only saw me as Kikyo, because I look so much like her. I never really knew if you truly liked me, or if you just stayed with me because I was the image of her."

"No. You may be her reincarnation, but you are NOT Kikyo."

"The two of you could never be more different! She wasn't always so cold, when she was alive. I remember, she used to be sad about the way things were for her. She sacrificed her happiness for the good of her village." he sighed, "But things changed. The Kikyo I knew died, and now all that walks the earth is the memory of what could have been. I could easyily go to hell and be rejoined with her, but i will not."

Kagome stared at him with wide eyes. "Why not?"

"Kagome, you are always happy, full of life, kind and caring. You didn't mind that I was a half demon, that I was different. You believed in me. You are nothing like her, and - and over time I have grown to love you. I love you just the way you are." Inuyasha leaned down slightly, nervousness flowing through him as he kissed her gently on her cheek. He was responded with a small stiffness in Kagome, who was not moving in his arms. He drew back, worried that he had moved to soon. She lifted one hand and delicatly touched her cheek, a look of awe livid on her face. It gave him courage, and this time he was a little more bold. Inuyasha put his fingers under her chin and lifted it till it was inches from his own. Their eyes were locked in eachothers gaze, each of their hearts pounding, and a smile on their faces as they heard eachothers beats.

Kagome gave him a soft smile, and before she could think of any objections she leaned foreward and pressed her lips gently on his, amazed at how the contact made her worries slip away. She gave a small 'ep' of joy when he responded, his lips moving softly against her own in the sweetest kiss she had ever thought possible. It was so much better then that time in Kaguya's mansion; he was with her, he was reponding eagerly (yet gently), and his kiss was so pure, so clean of anger or lust. It was - perfect. There was nothing left but happiness. The wind blew through the trees, their hair whipping around them in the twlight's glow, but they paid it no heed.

The kiss ended when Kagome pulled away to stare at Inuyasha's eyes. As her gaze met his, she began to trace the outline of his perfect face with her eyes, taking in every detail of his glowing hair as the moonlight shown off it. After gazeing at him a little longer she wrapped her arms around him tightly in a warm hug. Inuyasha was a little startled by the movment but did not complain, and responded by holding her tightly in his muscular arms. Nothing could brake this moment of love, they were so lost in eachother that the world around them might as well not exist.

Poor Hojo was on the verge of fainting from heartbreak. He never could of imagined...Kagome had never... everything about this just seemed so wrong! It made him angry! It was like there was this small voice in his head, telling him to go over there and kick Inuyasha's ass and wrip Kagome from his grasp. But the overwhelming shock kept him where he was. He could merely crouch there like a deer staring into the headlights of a car; unable to move. Paralized in fear...the fear that he had lost Kagome.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha murmered, still holding her tightly. She looked up at him with shining eyes. "Do you still doubt my feelings?"

Kagome shook her head, smiling at him shyly. But all too soon some of the sadness returned to her face. "Inuyasha, what can we do? I don't want you to die! I won't let you!" he felt her grip tighten in worry.

"I won't die, Kagome," Inuyasha tryed to assure her, but it didnt seem to be working. There was no way in hell that he would go to hell! Not now that he found out he had Kagome's love. But how to comfort her? "Maybe...If you can tell me how I'm supposed to die, then maybe we can avoid it. Then it will never happen!"

"But, do you think we can really change time? I mean, it's already happened, years and years back!" She said in a small, choked voice, the tears still on her face.

"Well, if you think about it, I'm here right now, in the future. So, technically, it hasn't happened yet." He gave her one of his famous cocky smiles, the ones that made her heart flutter. "I think there's still a way we can make this work, and i promise you that I will never, ever leave you. But you need to tell me everything so we can figure this out."

Kagome gave him a small nod, wipeing the tears from her face. Once she had calmed down a little she began to recite what the book had said. But, for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to say the demon's name. Maybe she had just forgotten it, or maybe she couldn't bring herself to say it, but try as she might, the name was not said aloud. It was too painfull.

And then, all too soon, she had told him everything. There was nothing left to say, no words left to speak, and there was a long silence that overwhelmed Kagome, makeing her all the more terrified by the second. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he spoke. "You said this happened the night before the new moon, right?" Kagome nodded again. Inuyasha growled slightly, then looked up at the moon. It was mostly full, but Inuyasha remebered that it had been larger the night before. From what he could tell, they still had under 2 weeks before the moon dissapeared for the night. That gave him an idea. "Well, how bout this? We go there tonight, and come back to your era before the demon is supposed to attack. Then it wouldn't be able to happen, would it?"

Kagome looked up at him, amazement showing through her face like he was the smartest person in the world. Why didn't she think of that? _Duh, I was probably too shocked to think straight._ She grinned up at him widely. "Oh, that's a great idea, Inuyasha! We'll come back a day before it happens! Then it can't happen!" She gave him another quick kiss and said, "Come on, lets go up and get my backpack, then we can leave." she tryed to jolt out of his arms and pull him towards the house, but she was stopped by his firm grip.

Kagome looked up at him in confusion, but that same cocky grin was still shining on his face. "Why so soon?" his voice sounded slightly out of place, like he wasnt used to saying this. This was the first time he had ever thought of letting her stay in her time longer. It had never really occered to him that this was where she lived before, and she might have things and people she wanted to see. It was shocking. He must really care about her. "Dont you want to stay here a little longer?"

She smiled at him again. "I've never seen you like this before. Usually thats all you think about; going back to the feudal era." Inuyasha was at a loss for words. Any wrong word out of him could make her mad, but she just giggled at his hesitation. "Don't worry, i'm not mad. I really dont mind."

"Are you sure?"

Kagome leaned up to give him another small kiss, this time on his lips. "Positive."

* * *

When they headed back to the house, they were surprised to find Souta, Grandpa, and Mrs. Higurashi waiting for them. Kagome's mother was holding her backpack in her hands, looking full enough of supplies to last over a week. 

"We had a feeling you would be heading back tonight, so we got your bag ready for you." She explained while handing it to Kagome. They exchanged knowing, happy looks after Kagome took the bag, and then she did her round of good-byes. When she went to hug he mom, she found the hug tighter than normal. Kagome was confused until she herd her mom whisper; "Congratulations, Kagome!" They exchanged another happy look before Kagome closed the door, her and Inuyasha heading towards the well house.

Hojo followed them, being careful to stay out of sight, and hid behind the shrine door while they went inside. _What are they doing in here? I've seen this building before, there's nothing here but an old well._

"Are you ready Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her, putting his arm akwardly around her shoulders.

"Ready as i'll ever be." Hojo watched her put her arm around him, noticing a pink light falling to the ground at her feet, but that only held his attention for a minute. His eyes nearly popped out of his sockets: Inuyasha had just picked Kagome up and JUMPED INTO THE WELL! "KAGOME!!" he screamed, leaping out of his hiding place and dashing towards the well, "Are you alright?" he cryed into the dark well. But when his eyes began searching for her, all he could see was a flash of blinding blue light. Then darkness again. They were gone. _What the heck is going on here?_

He called after her desperatly a few more times, and eventually gave up. His throat exausted, he slumped down next to the well in defeat. After a small groan, his eyes caught a glint of pink on the floor next to him. It was what had fallen out of Kagome's pocket. Hojo picked it up and turned it over carefully in his hand. It was beautiful. Some sort of jewel._ Odd, it's sharp and jagged; almost like it was broken… _Hojo stared at the tiny object in amazement, _Is this a shard of the Shikon-no-tama? _He did not know why that thought had come into his head, but it seemed to fit in this fairy-tale like scene that he was peicing together in his mind.Was it possible that...could Inuyasha really be the person from the book?

"Ok, this is just getting too weird," He said to himself, stareing at the jewel for another moment. But soon his mind was made up. _And I'm not leaving till I get some answers. I've got to follow them to...where ever it is they went. _He put the jewel shard in his pocket, and turned back towards the well.

Not knowing what else to do or where he was going, he jumped into the well.

**_Here is the chapter, origionally called 'Watching From the Bushes' and is now '_Flooding Emotions'_ I hope that u all liked the way i re-did it, because i didnt like the way it was before. Review me and tell me wat u think!!!_**


	7. Welcom to Feudal Japan, Hojo

Hi again! I know, I just updated yesterday, but I couldn't stop writing! I Swear! And, I'm almost done chapter 8, too, so expect me again soon! PLS, R&R! 

Ch7, Hojo in Feudal Japan 

When the light faded, Hojo found himself at the bottom of the well. _Oh, no! Did I do something wrong? Why am I still in the well?_ He looked up to the top of the well and saw stars twinkling in the night's sky. Nope. He had defiantly made it to, wherever they were.

Now the only problem was getting out of the well. There was no ladder to climb, so he had to do it the old fashioned way. _Good thing I took rock-climbing lessons. _It took him a few minutes to climb up the well, and when he did, he found himself in a large clearing surrounded by forest. Kagome and Inuyasha were nowhere in sight.

_Oh, that was just smooth, Hojo. _He thought to himself, _now how will you know where to go next? _He looked up at the sky, but could see no reflections from city lights. _Great. Now what?_

Since he couldn't think of anything else to do, he started looking for footprints. When he finally found them, there were two sets of prints. Then one of them (AN: for those of you thick enough not to know, Kagome's) disappeared. The one set of tracks headed of East somewhere, then disappeared themselves.

"Well, Hojo, you have two options." (AN; Now he's talking to himself?) "You can go back through the well and never find out the truth. Or, you can head in the direction of the footprints and hope you can pick up the trail somewhere." It only took him a few moments to make up his mind.

But that would be stupid; wandering around in a dark forest at night looking for a trail on the ground you probably won't even be able to see! But they couldn't be too far away. Maybe he could still catch up to them, and then just follow them from there.

To bad he didn't have a flashlight. That was probably the one thing he wished he could have. He could probably go back through the well, run to his house and get one. But then he would have no chance of finding them whatsoever.

With a deep sigh, and before he could make any more objections, Hojo started in the direction of the trail.

Hojo plopped himself down at the base of a tree trunk. He had been wandering for what seemed like hours, and was utterly beet. How could this have happened? All he did was follow Kagome, (AN; Thus the saying; Curiosity killed the cat) trying to find out the truth, and look where it got him!

Cold, hungry, scratched from all the tree branches, in a strange, unknown forest in the middle of the night! And he had absolutely no idea which way to go, even if he wanted to head back to the well. Not only that, but some strange insect-thing he had never heard of just bit him on the leg, causing him a great deal of pain.

Now, he was exhausted, and the tree he was leaning on suddenly felt warm and inviting. Not even thinking to resist, he fell asleep.

_Next day:_

Kagome woke up with a strange feeling. She glanced around Kaede's hut, but nothing seemed out of place.

She remembered all of her friends surprised faces when she and Inuyasha walked in last night, as they had said they would be gone a week. She didn't want to explain (more like she didn't want to think about) the real reason they were early, so she just said she had no tests that week.

They didn't know much about how her time worked; they just knew she mainly went back for tests. So they didn't see any reason why that would be an odd answer. But, they accepted it, so it didn't really matter.

But now it was a little after dawn, and she had an odd feeling. She almost felt like she recognized it, but she was just waking up, so it took her a minute.

Her eyes widened, and she moved over to where Inuyasha was sleeping. "Inuyasha. Inuyasha!" she called him, shoving him slightly to try and wake him up.

"Hmm…" He grumbled, then stretched his arms and looked at Kagome. "Good morning." He said between a yawn, "What's wrong, Kagome?"

"I sense two jewel shards near us." She told him quietly.

Inuyasha shoved himself up lazily, "Time to work already, hu?"

"Ya, but something's odd. There are two jewel shards near each other, but they are with two different people. And one of them is human!"

Inuyasha frowned, grabbing the Tetsuiga from the corner and heading outside. "Grab your arrows, Kagome. We'll take on this one together."

"Alright." She replied, grabbing her bow and strapping her arrows on. Then she followed Inuyasha outside and hopped on his back, kissing his cheek while doing so. He smiled at her and leaped off the ground.

HOLY SHIT! What the hell _IS THAT?_

This was all that was running through Hojo's mind when he woke up to find a 30-foot ogre heading his way. When it saw him, it said something like, "GIVE ME THE SACRED JEWEL SHARD!"

But Hojo couldn't hear it. All he kept thinking about was how he could escape, where he could hide. Normally he wasn't one to get scared easily. Heck, he was probably one of the people it was hardest to scare!

But that didn't matter. Nothing could have prepared him for the fear he felt when he saw it. Seeing that there was nowhere to hide, he took off into the forest. But the ogre/troll thing was much faster than he was, and soon Hojo had it on his tail.

The ogre seemed to be enjoying himself, not running fast enough to catch Hojo (although it was obvious he could), and yet still fast enough so that he was right behind him. And when a clearing came up, he slowed his pace even more.

Hojo ran forwards blindly, and realized that tree branches were no longer hitting him as he ran. He was in a large clearing (AN; no the one with the bone-eaters well), and the ogre was out of sight. He slowed to a walk and sat down in front of a rock to catch his breath.

Just then the Ogre jumped out of the trees and was right in front of him! Hojo let out a loud yell, he had nowhere to go, he was backed up into a corner! It raised its clawed hand, ready to strike, when…

"_Iron Reemer, Soul Stealer!"_

He saw three streaks of golden light come from the trees above him, and the ogre fell backwards into the trees, disappearing in the bush. And then Inuyasha was suddenly on the ground in front of him.

"You! What the hell are you doing here!" Inuyasha growled at him in a rude voice. All of a sudden Hojo saw Kagome on his back. Her eyes widened when she saw him, and she leaped off of Inuyasha's back.

"Hojo! How did you get here?" She asked him in a surprised voice. She looked over at him, scratched and covered in mud, with a questioning look.

Hojo never got the chance to give an answer, for just then the ogre reappeared from the bushes, heading straight at Inuyasha. Inuyasha, who had his back turned, got hit in the back and was thrown to the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, rushing over to stand in front of him. Once she assured herself that he was alive, she turned to face the Ogre Demon.

"Kagome!" Hojo called to her, worry etched in his voice "Get away from there! You'll be killed!"

"Hojo! Don't Move!" Kagome called to him in a firm voice. Before he could even reply, she had drawn an arrow, and was looking all over the demon's body, searching for something. Apparently, she found what she was looking for, as she aimed for the demon's forehead, and fired.

Hojo gasped in astonishment. Her arrow was surrounded by a blue glow, and hit the demon directly in the forehead. It gave a quick shudder, and disintegrated in front of his very eyes. Then he saw something small and black fall to the ground where the ogre was standing.

"Kagome! How did you do that?" He asked her as she bent over to pick up the jewel, which automatically turned pink (causing Hojo to gasp again).

"Never mind that," She told him quickly, "I'll explain it all later." She ran over to Inuyasha, still lying limp on the ground. She gave a small sob, but then wiped it away.

"How is he?" Hojo asked her nervously. He didn't like this guy, for he had stolen Kagome. But he still didn't want him to die.

"I can't tell." She said to him in a quiet voice. "He's unconscious, but he may have broken something." She laughed softly to herself; _he'll be up in five minutes!_ "We need a fast way to get to Kaede's place."

She sat there next to him, thinking for a moment. Then she got an idea. "Kilala! She will be able to hear me from here!"

Before Hojo could ask any questions, she stood up and yelled as loud as she could, "KIRARA! KIRARA, COME HERE! WE NEED YOU!"

"Kagome, what on earth are you doing?" he asked her. "Who are you calling? There's nothing anywhere around here." Then he saw Kilala coming in her large demon form, and gave a small yell, "OH MY GOD! WHAT IS IT? WHY IS IT COMING HERE?"

Kirara landed next to them, giving Hojo a once over. She would have growled, but Kagome didn't want to frighten Hojo any more than he already was, so she stopped her. She put a gentle hand on her head. "She's our ride back. Help me with him!" Still shocked, Hojo helped her pick up Inuyasha and put him on Kirara. But Hojo was refusing to get on her.

"No, way! I'm not riding that!" He said, trying to sound more stubborn than scared.

"It's either her, or you stay here. Hurry up and choose, we've got to get him back!" She gave Inuyasha a worried glance and Hojo reluctantly got on Kirara's back and clung to Kagome. When she took off, Inuyasha groaned slightly, but still he did not wake.

Hojo Took one look at the ground below him and quickly closed his eyes. He had never told anyone, but the thing he feared the most was heights. He whimpered slightly, and clung on to Kagome's back even tighter.

**Scaredy Cat. I know, I would be scared too if I was suddenly flying on demon-kitty, but still! I'll see ya soon!**


	8. Answers and an angry Miko

_**Here it is, finally. I'm so sorry it took so long, but half way through I got a writers block. But I think I did pretty well. And, look out for Kagome in this chapter; She's gonna have one big spas on Hojo. YAY FOR HOBO BASHING! And thanks for all the reviews!**_

_**Disclaimer; I do not own Inuyasha (sigh)**_

**Ch8, Answers and an angry Miko:**

When Kirara landed, Hojo felt like kissing the ground in relief. He was a little surprised to find himself in a very small and primitive village. He was also shocked that the people there weren't scared of Kirara, but he said nothing. He followed Kagome into a hut near the center of the village.

When he walked inside, he found the room filled with people. There was a man, a small boy with (Hojo gasped) a large fluffy tail, a young girl and an old woman. All of which were dressed in fairly old and odd and old-looking clothes.

The all looked up when they walked in, and some of them gasped. First, they looked from him to Kagome, and then to Inuyasha unconscious on Kirara.

Miroku was taking in the scene with his usual perverted mind (AN: picture this as Miroku would; Kagome walking in with a strange man, and Inuyasha unconscious on Kirara). _Kagome! How could you do this to Inuyasha! You will break his heart when he finds out!_

He sent a hard glare at Hojo (thinking of Inuyasha deserving Kagome, not him), which Hojo took note of _What's his problem?_ Then he saw the young girl was the heading over to them.

"Kagome! What happened to Inuyasha? And who is he?" she asked, giving Hojo a questioning look. "He looks like he's from your time."

"Ah, Kagome." Miroku said in his usual perverted voice, still glaring at Hojo, "Have you been two-timing Inuyasha? You know he deserves better than that!"

Before Hojo could say anything to this person, the girl got out what looked like a large boomerang, and hit the man on the head. The man fell to the floor, but Hojo was looking in horror at the weapon she was holding. It looked like it would have no trouble slicing through anything, which made him take a step back. He stared at the girl, though he was also keeping an eye on the boomerang

"OW! Sango! What was that for?" He yelled at her as she put her weapon back down. She ignored him, as usual, and noticed Hojo staring in horror at her hirikostsu. Kagome noticed this too.

"Don't worry," Kagome said reassuringly, "Sango won't hurt you. She was just giving Miroku what he deserved." But that only made Hojo even more give an even more frightened look. Kagome realized her mistake, but pretended not to notice.

"Now, Kagome," The old woman said to her, "Bring Inuyasha over here, child." Kagome followed Kirara over to Kaede, and gently lifted him off her back. "Lay him down over here, that's right. And tell me what happened to ye."

"I sensed two jewel shards when I woke up, so me and Inuyasha went to check it out," she told the old woman as she laid Inuyasha down on the bed. "When I got there, there was an ogre demon attacking poor Hojo here." She gestured to Hojo, and then to everyone else.

"Hojo, this is Sango, Miroku, Shippo (Hojo was staring at him for a while, looking at his tail), Kaede, and, of course, Kirara." Kagome said, pointing to each of them in turn, then sat down next to Inuyasha. Hojo said a quick hi to all of them, and tried to go over to where Kagome and Kaede (they seemed to be the only normal ones in the room, as far as he was concerned), but then they turned questions on him.

"So, how did ye get here?"

"Are you really from Kagome's time?"

"Do you know why the demon attacked you?" Sango asked.

"What were you doing with Kagome?" _Slap! _"OWWW! SANGO!"

"Pervert," she muttered.

"Whoa, whoa! Hang on a sec!" Hojo said to them loudly, before they could ask him any more questions, "I think I'm owed an explanation here! I mean, I don't know where the heck I am, and you're asking me questions! I think I deserve some answers before I start telling my story!" They all gave him a slightly startled look, then nodded.

"First of all, where are we?"

"Ye are in Feudal Japan, Hojo." Kaede told him with a strait face, "500 years before your time, or any of you're family."

Hojo's eyes widened, and he almost couldn't continue. But then he took a deep breath, and asked in a shaky voice, "And… h-how am I here?"

"Well," Kagome said, "You got here through the well, right?" when he nodded, she continued, "I don't know how or why, but the well connects and acts as a passageway from here, the Feudal Era, to our time."

"And, what's with all these monsters? Are they considered _Normal_ here?" He asked them with a freaked-out look on his face. He caused most of them to start giggling slightly at his reaction. Only Kagome and Kaede were not laughing at him.

"Guys, stop laughing at him. He's not used to this kind of thing. They're demons, Hojo," she said seriously, and then she herself began to giggle at the face he was making, try as she might to hide it. "This era is filled with demons, but not all demons are bad. Look, Kirara and Shippo are demons."

Hojo looked at the two of them, giving them a strange look (Kirara now in cute mode, lol). And then a though occurred to him, and he turned in horror to look at Inuyasha's doggie-ears "And Inuyasha…"

"He's a half Demon."

Inuyasha opened his eyes at the sound of his name, and he groaned slightly. Kagome immediately turned her attention back to him, while the others watched him intently.

"Inuyasha, how are you feeling?" Kagome asked him in a quiet, loving voice.

"I'll live," he grunted, shifting himself into a sitting position, "Where's that Hobo guy from your era?" He asked her, and then he saw him sitting not to far away. His eyes narrowed.

"Oh, so u lived, then?" He asked, glaring at him.

"Um, ya, thanks to Kagome," Hojo replied, still not feeling to comfortable talking to the guy that had stolen _his_ Kagome from him. He tried to return the glare, but then cowered away.

"How the hell did you get here, anyway?" Inuyasha asked in a rude tone, "You don't have any aura, you're not a monk or a demon. And don't even try telling me you were strong enough to make it through the well on your own!" Inuyasha gave him a cold, questioning stare. Everyone else also turned to stare at Hojo, waiting for an answer.

"Strong enough?" Hojo asked, confused, "What do you mean? I didn't know you had to have a certain strength to get through the well." He gave a small smile, "I guess I am!"

"No way in hell," Inuyasha muttered to himself.

They were all giving at him with a look of disbelief, and, to Hojo's breaking heart so was Kagome. But then her look of disbelief turned to one of shock as her eyes widened. She was staring at his coat in amazement.

"Y-you have a sacred jewel shard in your pocket!" She said in a shaky voice.

Everyone in the room went quite, staring at Hojo. He felt instantly embarrassed at having everyone stare at him. "What?" He asked, though he knew he was in trouble.

"You!" Inuyasha hissed, putting on an intimidating face, which scared the wits out of Hojo, "How the hell did you get that jewel shard?"

_Oh, shit. Now I'm in for it!_ Hojo thought to himself, _what the hell do I do now? Kagome says they are harmless, but I'm not sure about Inuyasha and the girl. How am I supposed to say, 'I was watching you make out with Dog-boy over there when you left into the well. And this fell out of you're pocket, so I just took it'_

Oh, ya, that would be fine! Fine! He'd get his ass wopped by Inuyasha, wounded or not. But what was he going to say? They were already looking at him, waiting for an answer. _You are screwed anyway. Just try and make the best of it._

"Well… it fell out of your pocket, and I kindda picked it up." While everyone else was looking at him in disbelief, Kagome checked her pocket.

"You're right! It's gone!" She said to him, but then she gave him an accusing stare, "But when did it fall out? And, Why didn't you give it back to me?"

_Oh, shit, now I'm caught, _"Well… I couldn't give it back to you," She stared at him harder, causing him to withdraw in fear, "You were going through the well when it fell out, and that's when I picked it up and followed you." He clapped his hand over his mouth, and Inuyasha stood up swiftly, ignoring the pain in his back.

"But why were you there when we went through the well!" He said, towering over Hojo, giving him a death glare. Hojo tried not to allow his fear to show, but failed miserably, "Kagome sent you back, so why were you there? You weren't _**spying on us, were** **you**!_" He said in a deadly voice, almost daring him to say yes.

"W-w-well, I w-was coming to the door to check on Kagome, when I saw you two outside…" Inuyasha growled, ready to fly at Hojo, but Kagome was ready for him if he tried anything, "and I kinda followed you to the well, and you jumped in. Then I saw the Jewel fall out of Kagome's pocket, and jumped in."

"When did you come in?" Inuyasha nearly screamed at him, now holding Hojo but the collar on his shirt.

"SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha suddenly had a look of fear and regret in his eyes. Hojo's eyes widened when he saw Inuyasha's necklace start to glow, and he fell face-first into the ground, dropping Hojo instantly. Inuyasha whimpered slightly, "Kagome!" he said painfully into the wooden floor, though his voice was slightly muffled.

_Sit?_ Hojo thought as Inuyasha slowly got up from the floor, still glaring evilly at Hojo._ Oh, this could be fun! _(AN; does he have a death wish?)

"Sit, hu?" Hojo said, smirking evilly at Inuyasha, (AN; here it comes! hehehehe) "SIT BOY!" Hojo said loudly, while everyone stared at him in a shocked way.

Inuyasha gave Hojo a death glare, which made Hojo quiver in fear, and then smirked at him. He then looked at Kagome with a pleading look in his eyes _PLEASE LET ME! PLEASE! _(AN; that's what I would be thinking too). But she wasn't even looking at him, but instead was standing there, shocked, looking at Hojo.

Then she got over her surprise as it turned to rage. She stomped over to Hojo, and slapped him, _HARD_, on the face. "I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU!" she fumed at him, and gave him another slap, as he cowered underneath her fury, "HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK OF USING THAT ON HIM! AND HERE I WAS TRYING TO PROTECT YOU FROM GETTING RIPPED TO BITS, AND YOU HAVE THE _NERVE_ TO EVEN TRY THAT! I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO OFFENDED IN MY LIFE!"

With that, she stormed out of the hut, leaving everyone in a shocked, scared silence.

_**OMG! I know, Hojo actually TRIED TO SIT INUYASHA! WHAT WAS HE THINKING? Just remind me not to get on Kagome's bad side! LOL! Pls R&R! See ya soon!**_


	9. Hojo has a Vision

Hey everyone! Sry it took me so long, I couldn't think of what to write! Now, you may think Hojo is having mental issues in this chap, but try not to (AN; Resist all temptation. LOL!) Read, Review, and enjoy!

**Ch9, Hojo has a vision:**

"What did I do?"

Nobody answered. Hojo knew perfectly well what he had done, but he still didn't understand the principles of it. He knew that she was mad because he tried to sit Inuyasha (AN; I still can't believe he tried to do that!), but why the hell did sit do that to him? Why the hell did the word sit bring Inuyasha to the ground like that?

Speaking of Inuyasha, Hojo made a new friend that he would see quite often if he kept messing up. His fist. And a throbbing head. (AN; two new friends! He has two now! Sniff, sniff, I'm so proud. _Not!_ LOL!)

"OW!" Hojo exclaimed, glaring at Inuyasha as he turned and raced after Kagome. Hojo knew he deserved it, but he still didn't know why.

"What the Heck is going on?" He said to no one in general.

"With what? _I_ don't see anything wrong." Miroku said, playing stupid to piss Hojo off.

"With that 'Sit' thing?" Hojo almost screamed at them, "What the hell was that?"

"That was the Beads Of Subjugation, child. They react to when Kagome says the word 'Sit.' They were originally placed around Inuyasha's neck to prevent him harming Kagome (AN; first mistake: Telling Hojo Inuyasha tried to hurt Kagome once.)."

Hojo gave her a startled look, which turned to Anger as her words sunk in, "You mean he tried to harm Kagome! How dare he! And she was angry at _me_!"

Realizing her mistake, Kaede said, "But, as it is quite obvious that he would never do that now, it is used to prevent him from causing trouble."

"But he tried to hurt her! And what's to say that he won't try it again? And he just ran after her!" A look of concern covered Hojo's face as he race towards the hut door.

Sango, who had remained silent until now, suddenly got up and blocked the door. Hojo gave her a startled look, which then turned to fury at her interference.

"You! Your name was Sango, right? Well, Sango, WHY ARE YOU STOPPING ME? I can tell you are Kagome's friend, so why are you stopping me, when Kagome could be in trouble!"

Sango glared at him, trying to figure him out. It was quite obvious that he loved Kagome; she could see his pangs of sorrow why he saw Kagome and Inuyasha together. But it was also quite obvious that she didn't love him, and yet he refused to see it. Yes, he would defiantly be a problem, as she was working hard to try and get them to show their feelings for each other. Oh, yes. She would have to deal with him, and soon.

"Calm down!" She said to him sternly (the way she looked at him scared him; he had seen her Hiraikotsu. LOL!), "You do not have to worry about Kagome, Hojo. _Inuyasha loves her deeply_, and he would _never _do anything to harm her."

As she said this, Hojo felt his heart shatter once again. Sure, he had heard Kagome say it herself, but this sudden conformation left him speechless. He sank down to the floor; _Why? Why did have this happen? What did I do wrong?_

_Opps, _Sango thought, seeing how depressed Hojo was, _Maybe I was a little to hard on him. After all, he did love her._

"Why was she angry at me?" He asked her softly. Sango herself was still angry with this, and found that she could not answer. Thus, Miroku took over.

"Kagome Sat Inuyasha to save you. She did it so he would not harm you, and you went and shot it in her face by trying to hurt him even more. You betrayed all the trust she had in you. Well, maybe not all, but most of it."

Hojo suddenly felt lower than the gum stuck to the bottom of his shoes (AN; LOL, yet EEWWWWW!). He hadn't realized the depth of what he had done. He didn't even know why he had done that! It just came out, without any thoughts (Another AN; sounds about right) to Kagome feelings.

But, even though he was ashamed of what he had done, he suddenly saw something flash in his mind. It seemed so real, like he was actually witnessing it.

_IN HOBO'S MIXED UP MIND;_

A group of people in old peasant clothes surrounded Inuyasha, but he paid them little attention. He had eyes only for Kagome. But Hojo gasped; they were full of hate.

Two of the men shot arrows at Inuyasha, but, to Hojo's shock, they broke upon contact with him. He gave them an almost annoyed look, and slashed his claws to above them. The two trees above them were sliced in half, and he jumped on top of them, glaring at the men. "Who do you people think I am? Do you think you can hurt me like I did that centipede?"

He then made the same slashing movement with his claws, this time aiming for a startled looking Kagome. But somehow, this Kagome looked younger. Kagome managed to doge his attack by leaping away, landing on the ground. She was looking at Inuyasha with terror and fear in her eyes.

"Want me to scratch you're back?" Inuyasha said evilly, flexing his claws with a grin on his face, and determination set in his eyes. Kagome looked at something small and pink in her hand, and got up.

He attacked again, this time running towards her with his claws outstretched. She ran as fast as she could, but it wasn't enough.

"Prepare yourself." He said evilly.

"Prepare – for – what?" She said between gasps.

"THIS!" he slashed at her, and she screamed loudly, he voice full of fear.

_END OF HOJO'S MIND._

"KAGOME!"

While everyone else was looking at him oddly, Hojo jumped up and quickly ran out of the hut.

_**Well, there you go. Not exactly long, but still a decant sized chap. Yes, Hojo actually saw a vision, but you won't find out who for a while. And Lets give a big thanks to **Inuyasha-Half-Demon-Dog-night** for giving me the idea for my next chappie! PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	10. Fluffy in the woods

44 reviews! OMG, thank you all so much, my goal is to get 100. Pls review so I can get there! And thanks again to Inuyasha-Half-Demon-Dog-night for the idea for this chappie! Thanks so much!

Disclaimer; I do not own Inuyasha, never have, never will. sigh

**Ch 10, Fluffy In the woods;**

Hojo was running as fast as his human legs could carry him. He knew that there was something wrong with that man! He didn't know how or why, but he knew all the same. But right now he had only one thing on his mind; he just had to rescue Kagome before that MONSTER could hurt her!

"KAGOME! KAGOME, WHERE ARE YOU?"

He hadn't been thinking clearly when he had left the hut, so he didn't know where he was going. He just took off in the direction Kagome had run. But when he reached the edge of the village, he didn't know where to go, or what to do next.

Should he just run into the forest? He defiantly didn't want to be attacked again (AN; He still had the Jewel shard in his pocket). But he couldn't just leave Kagome on her own with Inuyasha, he was hurting her! He had seen it! He had to rescue her! But how did he know this was even the way she went?

As he was trying to figure out what to do next, he heard a scream in the distance, which made up his mind. "KAGOMEEE!" He Cried, and without any second thoughts, he burst into the forest running in the direction of the scream.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Help me!" 

Sesshomaru raced toward the screaming Rin with his claws glowing a deadly green. He looked at the spider demon that had Rin in its pinchers, and gave it an emotionless glare. He gave it one slash of his poisonous claws, and it was dead.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin exclaimed happily, as if nothing dangerous had just happened, and it was just another ordinary day.

Sesshomaru merely turned around, and said calmly, "Jaken."

"Milord?" The small toad said quietly from behind the bushes.

"Jaken." He said, louder this time, with a hint of annoyance.

"Aye, Milord! Coming!" He said, slightly afraid. Ok, that was a lie. He was seriously afraid. But he dared not disobey his master; that would be ludicrous. Besides, in a way, he deserved it. He hadn't paying attention to Rin, so he did not see the demon until it was too late.

As Jaken approached Sesshomaru with a sense of dread, Sesshomaru didn't even look at him, "Someone's coming." He said without emotion, "Watch over Rin. And do a better job this time."

Then there was a noise in the bushes as a human boy raced out of the trees with a speed un-natural for humans. He was going so fast; he didn't even notice Sesshomaru until he had slammed right into him. (AN; bum, bum, BOM! First mistake)

"What the hell?" Hojo exclaimed as he hit something solid and fell to the ground. Rubbing his side, he looked up into the cold amber eyes that were staring at him, with a hint of curiosity.

"You! You look like that Demon, Inuyasha!" Hojo said in shock. He looked around at Jaken and Ah-un with wide eyes. "And… you have more demons with you!" He withdrew a step back in fear, but then went forward again bravely (AN; not!).

"You, human." Sesshomaru said in a cool, intimidating voice that made Hojo take another step back, "What relationship do you have with that mutt?"

"Where is Kagome? I heard her scream."

Rin popped her head up from behind Ah-un and looked at Hojo curiously, "That was me." She told him, "Your clothes look like the one that pretty lady always wears. Do you know her?"

Hojo's eyes widened. "It's you! And you look like that other demon, too!" He said, looking at Sesshomaru. "Where is she! I know you have her!"

"I have no interest in that girl." Sesshomaru said coolly. "But you. You look like her in those clothes. Why do you were those strange clothes?"

Hojo was looking at him in a what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about look on his face. _What do you mean, MY weird clothes? Take a look in the mirror, buddy! _He glanced at his outfit, taking in the sight of him. He had the same hair and eyes as Inuyasha, but he was wearing all white, with armor and a large white fluffy thing over his shoulder (AN; sry, I don't know what it's called!)

Sesshomaru could tell what he was thinking just by looking in his eyes, and, quite frankly, was beginning to get annoyed. (AN; I bet I can guess what u're all thinking. _Set Sesshy lose on Hobo! _LOL)

"Once again, where is she?" Hojo said, though he was nervous at cool look the strange man was looking at him. All hint of interest was gone. But still he stood his ground, "I know you have her!"

Then the small green imp-thing behind the Sesshomaru came forward, holding a strange staff, and a look of fury on his face. "Lord Sesshomaru has already told you, we do not have that girl! Show some more respect, human!"

Hojo gave the toad demon a look of disgust, but before he could say anything, Sesshomaru stepped in. He moved in-humanly fast, and in an instant was standing inches from Hojo's face. He gave him another intimidating look and cold stare, which made Hojo flinch in fear.

"Human. You bore me. Be gone from my sight." He said in a tone that warned Hojo that he was in trouble.

(AN; But, foolish Hojo is too stubborn to take a hint) To worried about Kagome, Hojo forced himself to stay where he was. Sesshomaru gave him the oddest look, like he was totally shocked that Hojo stayed where he was.

Hojo felt like pissing himself as he met Sesshomaru's emotionless eyes. "I-if you don't have her, t-then where, pray tell, is she?" He said with a hint of defiance.

"That was your last chance, human." Sesshomaru lifted his hand and began to whiplash Hojo a few times. As Hojo screamed, Sesshomaru's claws turned green, and he gave a burst of poison towards him.

Hojo didn't have the chance to run away. He fell to the ground, and his scream was never heard. He fell to the ground, silent as the grave.

"Well, that takes care of that." He said emotionlessly. _He had his chance. He decided his own fate._ He then caught a familiar scent. Without turning, he glanced over to his right to a breathless Inuyasha and Kagome on his back.

They took one look at Hojo on the ground, and gasped. "Hojo!" Kagome cried.

_Flashback;_

When Kagome ran out of the hut, she raced to the end of the village and fumed as she wandered around the village. How could Hojo do this to her? It was clear that he liked her, that much was certain. It was also clear to her that she loved Inuyasha, especially after that night in her time.

But why would Hojo do that? She didn't love him, but she still considered him a friend. And he went and betrayed her trust like that. "HOW DARE HE!" she fumed quietly, "I mean, I was only trying to help him, and what does he do? HE TRIES TO SIT INUYASHA!"

(A large AN; If Kagome wasn't so angry, she would have heard the crash in the distance. And since she was so furious, that would increase the power of her sit. Need I say more? OOUUUCCCHHHH! That's gotta hurt! LOL!)

"I CANNOT BELIEVE HE TRIED TO DO THAT! NEVER HAS ANYONE TRIED TO DO THAT! AND HERE HE GOES AFTER I BASICALLY JUST SAVED HIS ASS, TRYING TO (AN; another crash, LOL! Poor Inuyasha!) HIM! ARRHH!"

She fumed aloud for a few more minutes, and then continued the rest of her fuming in silence. After about a minute, she heard…

"KAGOME! KAGOME, WHERE ARE YOU?"

It was Hojo's voice. He was probably looking for her to give her an apology. But she didn't want to hear it, so she stayed hidden behind the hut. She watched as he yelled, "KAGOMEEE!" and ran into the forest. Normally, she would have been worried about him being in the forest alone, but right now she could care less.

"So, you are just letting him go? Good." Said a voice from behind her.

She turned around to see Inuyasha, who flashed a smile at her as she ran over to him, hugging him tightly.

"Inuyasha! I'm so sorry! I cannot believe he tried to do that to you." She ran her fingers through his hair, as if to prove to him how sorry he was.

"Don't say sorry for him, he's just a Bastard who can't seem to get anything through his brain." Usually she would have sat him for his language, but she ignored them this time. And that's when it hit her.

She turned in horror towards the rest of the village, and noticed a few good, deep holes in the ground across the town. In the shape of a person. She gasped at Inuyasha in Horror.

"Oh, Inuyasha! I'm so sorry! I didn't realize I was…" She was stopped when he placed a finger on her lips to silence her.

"It's Ok, Kagome. I know you didn't mean those." He said, still smiling. "But, wow Kagome! I didn't know that you could be so intimidating! I swear, that back there was enough to send anyone running in terror!"

She grinned at him, "You think I did it well enough? I know I could have put plenty more in there before I stormed out, but I was too angry." She gave a small, fake sigh, "I guess I will just have to save it for when he comes back."

Inuyasha looked at her oddly, yet still grinning, "What? You mean you don't even want to go after him?"

"Oh, Hobo (AN; she's so mad even _she's_ calling him that!) ran off to look for me. And I don't really want to hear his apology. He can do that later, and not to me. To you."

Inuyasha sighed, "I think I'd prefer beating the pulp out of the guy, instead of getting an apology."

Kagome also gave a sigh, somewhere in the middle of _he will never change, _and, _he has a point,_ "I know, Inuyasha. To be perfectly honest, so would I." She grinned at him, "Come on, let's get back before they start looking for us."

They turned and started walking away, when Inuyasha suddenly stopped, sniffing the air. "What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him nervously.

"It's Sesshomaru." He growled, and then he had her jump on his back, "And Hojo the Hobo is with him."

Kagome gasped; She may not like Hojo, but if he was with Sesshomaru, he would get killed! When she heard a scream in the distance, she urged Inuyasha to go faster. "Hang on, Hojo."

_End of Flashback_

_**Well, there you go, another chappie done. I hope you enjoyed it! Please Review! I'll try to get the next chappie up soon, but I won't post it unless I get enough reviews! Muahahahahahahahaha! Review, or you will never see the next chapter! Evil laugh**_


	11. Voices & Miko Spirit

Hey guys! I got some really weird reviews, so I just thought I'd clear some thing up; No, Suratiku is NOT Sesshomaru. I repeat, NOT SESSHOMARU. I know it sounds like it, but no.

_**Thankz to all of you! I can't believe I have 55 Reviews! Thankz so much! Only 45 more to go, so Pls review!**_

**Ch11, Voices & Miko Spirit;**

"OH MY GOD! HOJO!" Kagome cried, leaping off Inuyasha's back and running over to him. She saw his body, but unlike the last time she saw him, his clothes had slashes on them that cut through to the skin underneath, all across his chest. She gave a small tear, _This is entirely my fault! If I let him run off into the forest, he would still be alive!_

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha snarled at him, standing between Him and Kagome "What did you do?"

"That boy was ignorant," Sesshomaru glared at his half Brother, the disgrace to his blood. He then gestured to Kagome, his eyes still cold, "He rambled on about me having her. And would not leave. He deserved to die."

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled at him from behind Inuyasha, who was staring at her in disbelief when she yelled at his brother, "How could you do this to Hojo? Why didn't you just leave him alone? He didn't deserve this!"

Sesshomaru stared down at her, but she did not cower behind Inuyasha as she usually did. _What is it with the two of them? They seem to know nothing close to respect!_ "Foolish human," He said sternly, "That was the same attitude that ended your friends life."

Kagome's eyes widened as she realized the danger she was in. She, unlike Hojo, knew Sesshomaru well enough to know she should back down, so she hid herself behind Inuyasha's Broad shoulders. Ha gave her a reassuring smile as he drew Tetsuiga.

"Now, enough talk," Sesshomaru said as he flew towards Inuyasha, "IT'S TIME TO DIE!"

Kagome screamed as Sesshomaru's claws turned green, and he tried to swipe her and Inuyasha. But Inuyasha picked Kagome up, and dodged him while bringing her to Hojo's limp body. Quickly, he untied Tetsuiga's sheath and handed it to her.

"Kagome, take the sheath!" He told her, while trying to block Sesshomaru's constant attacks, "You stay over here, just let me handle this bastard!"

"O-ok," She said nervously, as she held on tightly to the sheath. She bent down and gripped Hojo's limp hand. "Hojo." She whispered _There's still heat in his hand._ She thought sadly, _He must have been killed just recently. I feel so bad. He shouldn't have had to die!_ As she thought this she gripped his hand harder, and then dropped his hand in fear, staring at him.

_Did I just imagine that?_ She thought to herself, _I could have sworn he gripped my hand back… you don't think…_ Kagome picked up Hojo's hand, while she felt it grip her again, but this time she ignored it. She felt around his wrist for a pulse, and her eye's widened in shock.

"I-Inuyasha!" She yelled over to him in surprise, dropping the sheath to the ground as she leapt up.

Inuyasha, who was still fighting Sesshomaru, had just slashed him in the chest, breaking some of his armor. He yelled back, "What?"

"Inuyasha! He's still alive!" She cried in joy, while both men were staring at her in disbelief. (AN; I KNOW! I KNOW! YOU ALL ARE GOING TO HATE ME FOR THIS, BUT YES, HOJO'S ALIVE! Sobs to myself, sniff, sniff but, don't worry, I'll make it up to you. Evil grin; I'm not done with him yet!)

"What the heck are you talking about?" Inuyasha blurted out, "He's not alive! There's no way he could have survived that!"

"But I'm telling you, I felt a pulse! I think he's still alive!"

"What's wrong, Sesshy?" Inuyasha taunted him, a wide smirk on his face, "Couldn't even finish off a weak human? Getting lazy in your old age?"

But Sesshomaru wasn't paying attention to him, but was staring in (as close to it as Sesshy can get) pure shock and surprise. He tried to sense if there was any life left in the human boy. Yes, it was faint, very faint, but it was there.

How could this happen? First the mortal girl survived his poison (AN; in the first season), and then the boy? What was with the strange humans? They were both wearing odd clothes, and seem to be able to withstand my power!

_**In Hojo's mind;**_

_What's going on? Why can't I move? I can't seem to remember anything._

_You are paralysed, fool! You let Sesshomaru poison you. If it weren't for me, you would have surely died._

_W-what? What do you mean, paralysed? If it weren't for you… who are you?_

_That doesn't matter. I am with you, always have been, always will be. It's that simple._

_Okkk… so, are you going to tell me what you mean, or are you just going to keep yakking Gibberish?_

_Temper, temper. That's one of the things I'm going to have to work on._

_What do you mean, work on… HEY! Don't change the topic! Now, are you going to tell me, or aren't you?_

_Sesshomaru. He's Inuyasha's older brother, and not one for a human to trifle with. Why in the name of hell did you try to pick a fight with him?_

_INUYASHA'S BROTHER! I knew it! They are all violent! I can't let them hurt Kagome! _All of a sudden, Hojo seemed to feel himself again, as he felt a warm hand gripping his, and Kagome's voice, saying in a sad voice, "Hojo."

_KAGOME!_

_Would you give up on the girl already! She doesn't love you that way, she loves Inuyasha. Give up on her!_

_What would you know! Inuyasha is hurting her right now! I've got to help her!_

_Sigh this is entirely my fault. I should never have let that memory slip to you. That was a memory from the past, about a year ago. It isn't happening now, and the girl is in no danger. So would you please forget about it?  
_

_What do you mean, a Memory? One that _you_ let slip? Will you please talk Japanese (AN; LOL)!_

_Would you please just forget about it! It will make life a whole lot easier for the both of us if you just pretend it never happened!_

_Ok, look! I don't know who you are, or why you're in my mind, but if you are going to start Jabbering on about ridiculous stuff, you better be prepared to explain yourself!_

_Another sigh Why? Why did I have to choose this blockhead?_

_CHOOSE? BLOCKHEAD! You better have a good explanation for all this!_

_And there's another problem; NO PRIVACY!_

_Look, kid, your probably going to come back into consciousness soon, and there's nowhere near the time it would take to explain. So just shut up and live without knowing! Geeze! I could tell you were nosy from day 1, but this is ridiculous!_

_Why you…_

_**End of Hojo's mind**_

Suddenly Hojo felt another squeeze on his hand, and managed to squeeze back. Then he felt sharp jolt of pain in his arm as it hit the ground, injuring the already bruised arm further.

The he felt the hand again, and squeezed it harder. It held him for a second before…

"I-Inuyasha!" He heard Kagome yell in surprise.

"What?" Came Inuyasha's voice.

"Inuyasha! He's still alive!" She cried out, her voice filled with joy. Hearing this tone in Kagome's voice made Hojo's heart soar in happiness. She does care! I knew it!

He couldn't make out what else was being said, as he was starting to come too (AN; I know that's not how it works, but give me a break). He groaned quietly, eyes still closed, and feeling like his body was cemented to the ground.

"HOJO! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Kagome cried in joy, pulling him into a sitting position, so he was leaning against a tree trunk. Everyone else was looking at him in confusion, wondering how he could have survived. But he couldn't see them; his eyes were still glued shut.

"Hojo? Are you ok?" She asked him. He merely grunted; apparently he was still unable to or didn't want to talk. But he did manage to pry his eyes open, so he could at least see. "Hmm… lets take a look."

Sesshomaru, who had recovered from his moment of shock, took advantage of the distraction to take his own sword, and pierce through Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha fell to the ground, swearing. Kagome screamed, "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha couldn't move a muscle, and was currently at his brother's mercy, "You shouldn't have looked away," Sesshomaru said coolly as he kicked Inuyasha hard, so he flew and hit a tree, then fell to the ground, motionless.

Kagome looked around hastily for her bow and arrows, only to remember that she hadn't brought them with her. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was walking dreadfully slowly toward Inuyasha, his sword ready to strike the final blow. She was panicking in her mind, _what am I gonna do? What am I gonna do? I've got to save him!_

Then she remembered the sheath on the ground next to her, and quickly picked it up. She turned around to run to Inuyasha, when she felt a hand grabbing her wrist, stopping her. She turned around in surprise to see Hojo holding her back, eyes wide with fear. Fear for her.

"Hojo! You've got to let go!"

"K-kagome," he said hoarsely, "Don't… go… you'll die…"

"But I've got to, Hojo!" she said, pulling her hand out of his reach.

Thinking quickly (AN; though maybe not wisely), she ran over to where Inuyasha was laying on the ground. Sesshomaru was only a few meters away, his sword raised. Kagome knew there wasn't time to move Inuyasha, so she ran so that she was standing in front of him, the sheath in front of the both of them.

Sesshomaru gave her a hard look, and she knew she was in trouble. But she couldn't just leave Inuyasha, so she stayed where she was. He groaned softly. He was apparently still conscious, just paralysed. "Ka…go…me. Get away." But she would not move. She would **_NOT_** abandon him.

Hojo was staring at her, _why is she protecting him? And what makes her think a sword sheath would stop that madman? Leave her. Let them die. NOOOO! _"Kagome! No! Get out of there!"

_What is it that makes humans so stubborn? _Sesshomaru thought as he watched the girl blocking his way. He had no business with her, but he _would _kill her if she insisted on protecting the mutt. He put his sword at her throat, and said harshly, "Move, girl. I have no interest in you."

"Go away, please! You've proved your point, Sesshomaru! Please just leave him!" She pleaded. She knew she had no chance of overpowering him, but she could still try and persuade him to leave. (AN; she knew that was next to impossible, but, hey, she's in love! She'd have to do something!)

Hojo was staring at her in astonishment. _What is she thinking? I already told you; it doesn't matter. Just let them die!_

"I am not going to repeat myself any longer. Stand down. He has lost, and now he shall die." Kagome still stood her ground, even though shivers were crawling up her back. She used the sheath to push away the sword from her neck.

Sesshomaru looked at her strangely. He was right with his first observation of humans; they _are _very stubborn. He slashed his sword at her, causing Hojo to cry out in terror. But Kagome was too quick for him. She shifted the sheath slightly to the left, and pushed the sword back to its owner.

Now Sesshomaru was totally shocked. He knew that the Tetsuiga's sheath had the power to protect others from his blade; but she had fully blocked his strike! Not only blocked it, but pushed it back at him! Without even flinching! He had to admit, these humans continued to surprise him.

Kagome had never felt so powerful. Her spirit was alive with passion. Passion for Inuyasha. Passion for saving him. And that is what gave her her strength. And it showed itself in the only place that the soul can be seen; her eyes.

If you looked in her eyes, you could almost see her soul burning within them. They were flashing at Sesshomaru with a challenge, almost daring him to strike her. She didn't know how or why, but her Miko Spirit had found it's way to the surface, and it was not about to back down.

Sesshomaru was insulted by the girl's impudence. He took on her silent challenge, and continued to strike again and again, only to be repeatedly blocked. He had to admit, at the moment, this human's swordsmanship was almost equal to his half brothers.

But there was one thing that confused him; the girl seemed to have no intention of harming him. Her main objective seemed to be protecting Inuyasha, not violence. He knew that he should just kill her and end it, but he seemed unable to hit Kagome. If he even moved, she was there, ready to block him.

"Go, Sesshomaru." Kagome said to him quietly, "It is obvious I am not going to let you pass. Leave us be. You can continue this when Inuyasha is ready to for you, and you will be fighting a fair fight."

Sesshomaru stared at her, offended that she would even dare to try and order him around. "Listen to me, Sesshomaru. And listen to yourself, good and clear. You hit Inuyasha when his back was turned. And wish to kill him while he is unconcess. Is that how you wish victory? By deceit? Fighting dirty?"

Sesshomaru considered this for a moment, and lowered his sword. He turned back to Rin and the 2 demons protecting her, and began to walk into the forest. "I shall fight him. And he shall die."

_**Well? How's that? I know it's a little confusing, with that voice, but it will make sense eventually. I just had a big brainwave a few days ago, so I know how the next chappies will turn out. But no guarantees to when I'll write them. November is completely booked! For all of you who know me, you can understand. LOL; like 5 b-day parties, nearly all sleepovers! YIKES! LOL! BIBI!**_


	12. Death Glares

HIA GUYS! I wasn't kidding when I said this was a busy month! But HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY TO ME! YAY! Again, I'm sorry this took so long, and if it makes you feel better, I have this friend at school who has been nagging me non-stop (YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!) to write the next chap. So, finally, here it is.

_**Disclaimer: YES! YES! YES! FINALLY, I OWN INUYASHA! I DO! I DO! I OWN INUYASHA! YAY! (wakes up from dream) sigh; all right, I still don't own him. **_

**Ch12; Death Glares:**

As Kagome watched Sesshomaru disappear into the bushes, her flashing eyes returned to their normal brown. She whipped around and bent down next to Inuyasha, whimpering softly. She took a quick look at the wounds on his back that Sesshomaru's Tokijin had caused, and reached for her bag, which she still had on her back. (AN; I know I didn't mention it, but I didn't say that she had taken it off either! OHH!) She searched through it until she found her pain reliving cream.

Kagome gently lifted him into a sitting position. She then tenderly took off his red kimono top (earning a glare from Hojo) and then it's under shirt, placing the torn garments next to her. She folded his red kimono shirt, and placed it next to her, forming a temporary pillow. Kagome gently shifted him so that he was now lying on his back, head resting on the pillow.

She opened the container and began to rub the cream soothingly across his back, causing him to sigh in relief. As she rubbed in the cream, she began to further examine the wound. It was not a deep stab, and if it were anywhere else, he would have still been able to fight. But Sesshomaru had stabbed him, whether intentionally or not, directly on his spine. If he had been human, he may have been killed.

Kagome felt a shiver go down her spine as she remembered what she had read at school. She didn't know what she would do if he died. She would be heart-broken, drained of all reason to live. But that was not important now. So she pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind, and continued her work.

Little did she know that Inuyasha's eyes were wide with shock, and even more with love at Kagome. "Kagome." He said softly.

She jumped at the sound of his voice; she had forgotten that he was still conscious. She smiled at him gently, although her eyes were brimmed with tears. She reached for his hand, gripping it tightly as her tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"Kagome" he said gently to her, but with a hint or nervousness in his voice, wiping away her tears. He just couldn't stand to she her cry. "Please don't cry. I'm all right now. Thanks to you." He made a mental note to ask her about that later.

Kagome was surprised at how nice he was being. This defiantly didn't sound too much like Inuyasha. She smiled at him, rewarding him with a small kiss on his cheek, which caused him to blush. She lifted herself up, also blushing, and whispered, "I'll be right back." She had just remembered that Hojo was watching her every move from the tree.

_Oh, great! I probably just broke his heart! Poor Hojo! _She thought as she headed towards him. He was staring at her, a hurt look on his face that was painful for her to look at.

"Hojo," she said to him, as kindly as she could. "I'm going to have to move you. I can't treat you both if you are on opposite ends of the clearing."

"Kagome," he said sternly, "We need to talk."

_Uh-oh,_ "Not now Hojo. You're badly hurt. And Inuyasha's hurt even worse!" She said quickly, trying to escape what she knew was now unavoidable. "I need to move you closer to Inuyasha, then I can get at you both easily. Do you think you will be able to move at all?"

Hojo glared at her. She was deliberately avoiding him! "I think I can move," he said slowly, flexing his arm, though painfully. He would come back to this, and soon. But for now, he would let it lie.

Kagome sighed in relief that he did not try to pursue the topic, "Great!" She put his arm over her shoulder, "I'm going to try to get you to stand, alright? Think you can manage that?"

"I think so…" he said nervously. He knew that it would hurt like hell, but if Inuyasha could take the pain, so could he! "There's only one way to find out."

"Ready? Three…two…one… lift!"

Kagome heaved Hojo upwards, and he gasped out in pain. He felt like he was being stabbed at all angles! But he bit his lip and stayed quiet.

"This is going to hurt a lot, but I need you to walk with me over to where Inuyasha is. Don't worry, I'll be here to support you." Kagome said to him kindly, "Ok, we'll take this one step at a time. You ready?"

Hojo gasped out "yea", even though he wasn't sure he would make it three steps. When Kagome moved forward, forcing him to move with her, he cried out in pain (Inuyasha snickering in the distance watching them; "Hehehe, weakling")

Kagome knew how much pain he was in, but if she went to slowly, and they took a break after every step, he would suffer more. It was kinder to get it out of the way fast instead of extending it. "Ok, Hojo, we are going to go faster now." At his horrified look, she merely replied, "I'm sorry, it has to be done!"

And with that she took another step, this time continuing with another step. Hojo felt like fainting with pain, but still he moved with her. As they reached Inuyasha, Hojo couldn't take it anymore. He removed his arm from kagome, collapsing on the ground.

"Hojo!" Kagome cried out, kneeling down beside him, "What are you doing! You could have further injured yourself! INUYASHA! STOP LAUGHING! IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

Inuyasha had been shaking on the ground, his hand over his mouth to control his giggles. "Seems pretty funny to me!"

"Inuyasha!" She would have sat him if he weren't hurt. Sometimes he could be so immature! She turned her attention back to Hojo, while grabbing Inuyasha's white undershirt and making a second pillow, laying Hojo down on it gently. Hojo grunted in pain at the movement of his sore muscles.

"Ok, lets have a look (AN; back off perverts!)" Kagome muttered to herself. She looked at the where the slashes were on Hojo's shirt, but couldn't seem to se the cuts. _Oh, great. I have to take off his shirt._

"Ok, Hojo. As hard as this may sound, I need to move you again. So just try and stay calm, I'll try and do this as quickly as possible." _Literally._

She grasped the bottom of his shredded black shirt and began to lift it upward, careful not to touch the cuts and cause him more pain. Inuyasha had stopped laughing and was now glaring daggers at Hojo, jealous firing in his eyes. Hojo gasped deeply as she accidentally brushed against one of the slashes, causing it to bleed terribly.

"Sorry!" Kagome said hastily, "Almost done." She finally had the shirt off and was examining the wounds further. Unlike Inuyasha, Hojo's wounds were deep. Very deep. There were three long gashes that ran from his waist to his upper neck, all of which were gushing with blood.

Kagome was quivering inside, and she felt like running away, but she felt as though it was her fault that this happened. She knew she had to stay. She began to think of all the medicines she brought with her and wat would be most effective. She finally reached into her bag and grabbed several cloths, a bottle of water, some bandages, and several medicine bottles.

She opened her soaked one of her cloths with water from the water bottle and began to wipe away the blood that covered most of Hojo's chest. Then she put on some disinfectant and pain-relieving cream on, finishing up by bandaging the wounds up tightly.

While she was doing all this, Hojo was watching her with curiosity. "Wow, Kagome. I didn't realise you were such a good doctor." He said, hoping to put some humor in the situation.

"There is much about me you don't know." She said, not looking him in the eye, "I have changed a lot since I first passed through the well."

Something suddenly dawned on Hojo, and he gave her a distressed look. "So… so this is where you have been going. You never really were sick, were you?"

Kagome was on the borderline of sheepish and utterly annoyed. "Well… yes. My oh-so-thoughtful Grandfather had a very good time coming up with rare and deadly illnesses. I couldn't seem to convince him that I only needed to have the flu or something."

Hojo felt like he was just hit over the head with a truckload of bricks. All those gifts! All that worrying! And all this time she was just _pretending_ to be sick so she could run off with a Half-demon! How could she! Didn't she know what he had done for her? How much he cared? Had he not made it clear enough?

"Kagome." He told her firmly, "We really must talk."

_Oh, man! Why can't you just let it lie! I really don't want to break your heart! _"Not right now, Hojo! Don't forget we are still out in the open! We need to get back to the village!"

"No, Kagome. Now" He just couldn't believe this. She was deliberately ignoring him! Was he that unattractive?

Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore (Kagome was surprised he had been quiet for this long). He pushed himself up into a sitting position, and growled, "look 'Hojo,' I don't know what you are trying to pull, but Kagome has already made it quite clear that she does not wish to speak with you right now! I suggest you leave it until later!"

Sighing in relief, Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes locked, and Kagome sent him a silent thank-you. Hojo was watching Inuyasha like he wished him nothing but a long, painful death. _Wait a minute. _Kagome thought _that's not like Hojo at all. I know that he's not happy that I love Inuyasha, but I never thought I would see that look on his face! It's sinister, almost evil!_

**In Hojo's mind:**

_Why am I thinking stuff like this? I would never want to do that! And yet why do I have this feeling, like I wish nothing more than Inuyasha's death? It's like I have no control over my mind anymore!_

_Come on! What do you mean, 'you don't wish it?' I know how you feel. He's taking her from you, and you just want to sit by and let it happen!_

_Well… no but_

_BUT NOTHING! There is only one way to get what you want; you have to eliminate the competition!_

_NO! I would never do that! I would never want to!_

_Yes you do. I can feel it. You want nothing more that to take his life, so what's stopping you?_

_NOOOOOOO! GO AWAY!_

**End of Hojo's mind**

"INUYASHA! You shouldn't be up! You still need to rest, you've only been lying down for like five minutes!"

"Give it a rest, Kagome!" Inuyasha said, stopping her attempts to push him back down, and standing in front of her, "You've known me long enough to realise I don't need this much attention for such a small scratch!"

Kagome was fuming now, "SCRATCH! HOW CAN YOU CALL THAT A SCRATCH WHEN IT HAD YOU PARALYSED! YOU NEARLY DIED BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T MOVE BECAUSE OF THAT 'SMALL SCRATCH!' "

"That only paralysed me for a short period of time!" he shot back, "As you can see I am perfectly capable of moving now, so there is nothing left to worry about!"

"EXACTLY! IF IT HADN'T BEEN FOR ME SAVING YOUR PARALYSED BUTT, YOU WOULD BE DEAD, AND THERE REALLY WOULD BE NOTHING LEFT TO WORRY ABOUT!" her voice suddenly quietened, so much that Inuyasha, surprised at here sudden change of tune, had to lean closer to here what she was saying, "you wouldn't be here anymore. You would be gone, and I would be here, all alone. By myself. Without you."

Inuyasha suddenly let out a deep sigh. He had never known that she cared that much for him. Or, to rephrase that he didn't think she would care that way for him, a lowly half demon. But when her burst of angry turned into an admittance of her love, he suddenly felt as though nothing in the world mattered more.

Inuyasha wrapped an arm around Kagome's small, quivering body. He pulled her close to him, and she wrapped her arms around his warm chest (AN; lol, he's still not wearing a top!), clinging to him like there was no tomorrow.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, before Inuyasha raised one of his hands to Kagome's chin, lifting it up so he was staring into her soft, teary, shining brown eyes. "Listen to me, Kagome. You don't need worry. I'll always be here for you. To protect you. To watch over you. To…" he took in a deep breath, "to love you."

Hojo let out a small cry, which went unheard by the to teenagers. Kagome's eyes began to water, a small tear streaming down her cheek. "No, Kagome. Don't cry. I didn't mean to upset you." Inuyasha said hastily, wondering what he had done wrong. He REALLY hated it when she cried.

"But… what if you're not always there? What if… if it comes true?" She whimpered into his shoulder, "How will I go on?"

"We already figured that out. It won't happen. I promise."

She still wasn't convinced, "But… how can you be sure?"

He finally made up his mind. She needed comfort, and fast. He captured her lips in a sweet, passionate kiss that she quickly returned. She was still tearing, but now they were subsiding as she let go of all around her.

If only they would let go of her.

Hojo was now standing upright, his wounds completely healed, fangs gleaming devastatingly, and eyes burning red with fury. Seeking blood. Both of them staring menacingly at Inuyasha.

_**MUAHAHAHAHAHA! HOJO GONE EVIL! Well, I hoped you loved it! I'll try to get the next chap ASAP, but no guaranties! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, and here's another thing. The more reviews I get, the quicker I'll update! See ya soon!**_


	13. Demons battle and confusion

**Hi! I AM SO SORRY THAT I DID NOT UPDATE! I SWEAR, I WANTED TO! But last week I posted a poem, and I guess something was wrong with it. Fan fiction took it off the sight, and I wasn't allowed to post anything for a whole week! But now that's over and I have a lot in store for all my wonderful readers.**

**While I couldn't update, I was talking to my good friend **_Inuyasha-Half-Demon-Dog-night _**and we came up with a ton of new idea's for the story! I just thought I would give her credit, since she has been helping me out in bits and pieces throughout the story!**

**And now that I have the story all planed out, I will be updating more often (hopefully)! So enjoy this chappie! OH, AND ANOTHER IMPORTANT THING! To fit in with this chap, I had to change some stuff around from other chaps. Sorry if there is any confusion, and sorry for this long AN. **

**Disclaimer: Someday I shall! One of these days! I _will_ own Inuyasha! Maybe today, maybe tomorrow… just pls don't sew me!**

**Ch13; Demons battle and confusion:**

Inuyasha opened his eyes that had closed during the kiss when he sensed the demonic Aura that was impending from Hojo. He quickly pushed Kagome away, and she gave him a very hurt look. But she could tell something was wrong when he stepping in front of her, his strong hand grasping hers.

"Inuyasha? What's the matter?" Kagome said, looking over his shoulder. When she saw the cause of his behavior, she was in a state of total shock. "OH MY GOD! HOJO!"

She tried to run towards him, which only caused Hojo to growl inwardly. Still she tried, but Inuyasha kept her firmly behind him. She struggled, but he only held her tighter. "Don't be a fool, Kagome. Can't you sense his demonic Aura? He'll kill you if you come any closer."

But he himself was having trouble figuring out what was going on. He knew Hojo wasn't a demon, or he would have sensed it before. So then why was he like this?

His thoughts were interrupted when the Hojo/demon lunged towards them, deadly green claws outstretched towards Inuyasha, causing Kagome to scream. Inuyasha, of course, dodged it, but it caused his back a great deal of pain. As stubborn as he was, he had to admit; he was in no condition to fight.

He put Kagome down on the ground next to him, wondering how they were going to get through thins one. He would fight to the death for Kagome, of course. But how long would he last if he couldn't fight a decent battle?

What was even more confusing is that Hojo was beginning to transform even more. He now had horns, and was at least twice him original size. Kagome felt like she was ready to faint. Hojo was always a kind, sweet person! He would never have hurt a fly! "HOJO! STOP! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?"

**In Hojo's Mind:**

_Wha-what? What's happening? I have no control of my body! OWWW! GOD! THIS BITE IS THROBBING!_

_**Oh, stop complaining and let me do my work. I need to kill him. And you want him dead, too, don't you? Don't even bother denying it!**_

_I do not! Stop saying that! I don't want any of this! Whatever you are, go away!_

_**Even if you truly don't want to kill him, that's not going to change anything. He must die. I have orders.**_

_Orders? What do you mean, orders? What are you?_

_**Like it matters any. Lets just say I am old friends with the Hanyou. But no more of that, just stop resisting. Its not like it will help you, but its so much easier to do my work if I don't have this constant nagging voice in my head.**_

_Your head… YOUR HEAD! GET OUT OF MINE! I DON'T WANT YOU IN HERE!_

_**Just shut up and let me do my work. As I already told you, he must die, or my master shall never be free. I am going to slay him, and there's nothing you can do to stop it.**_

Inuyasha was having a harder and harder time dodging Hojo's attacks. He knew he couldn't keep this up for much longer. And what would happen to Kagome? She had just proven that she could take better care of herself better than he thought. But he had a feeling that Hojo, or whatever had possessed him, would not be as merciful as his brother.

"Hojo!" Kagome cried out to him, "Snap out of it! Go back to normal! You don't want to stay this way!"

The demon hesitated for a moment, and then went on as though nothing had happened. He finally clawed Inuyasha in the shoulder, causing him to grunt out in pain. He could feel his demon blood beginning to rise. He looked over to where his Tetsuiga laid tip first in the ground, a little ways away from where he was standing. If he could only get to it before his demon side took over…

Hojo attempted to claw him directly in the spot of his previous wound. Inuyasha grabbed Hojo's wrist when it contacted with him, twisting it painfully and throwing him against a tree. When he turned to face his opponent, his eyes were blood red, and the pupils a sickening blue.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome cried out in horror. _Oh no! He's a demon now! He won't hold back! He'll kill Hojo! _"INUYASHA! PLEASE CHANGE BACK! I CANT STAND TO SEE YOU LIKE THIS!"

"Inuyasha…" said the Hojo/demon menacingly. "That's it… This is the form I desire! The form that is needed to complete the prophecy! The form your filthy mortal mother denied you!"

_What the hell is he talking about? _Kagome thought worriedly. _Prophecy? The form he… What the hell?_ "Inuyasha! Please stop! Hojo! Snap out of it!"

Inu-demon flexed his claws menacingly, staring evilly at the demon across the field. His wounds were now completely healed, which was to be expected since he was a full demon. But he had no control. Deep inside, he knew not to be so ruthless, but that voice was lost, deep inside the mind, of the now heartless demon.

Inuyasha couldn't wait anymore. He longed for blood, for death, and he faced his opponent, ready to release his malicious rath. He charged towards Hojo, swiping at him with his claws.

But Hojo was too quick for him. Hojo jumped upwards seconds before Inuyasha reached him, and kicked him over the head. Inuyasha stumbled a little, but then turned around swiftly and clawed at Hojo, this time making contact. Hojo staggered backwards, cursing all the way.

"Damn you, half-breed!" he muttered menacingly, "You will pay for that!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome was crying now, "Hojo! Please stop! Both of you, WAKE UP!" but once again, the failed to respond. Or, at least, Hojo failed to respond. Inuyasha was staring at her blankly.

_Who is this wench? _The demon Inuyasha thought_ What is she doing over there, and why is she crying? Do I know her?_

…_Kagome…_

Kagome was looking at Inuyasha intently. It looked as though she had made contact with his demon side. He was looking at her closely, as if trying to remember her.

_Yes. Kagome._

Demon Inuyasha didn't have much time to think, as Hojo had recovered from the blow and attacked him again, more ferociously. Inuyasha was still in his demon form, but it was different somehow.

He felt different. He no longer felt like the vicious, bloodthirsty demon he was before. He remembered. He remembered Kagome. _She…is important to me? I feel the need to…protect her…she is…my mate. I WILL PROTECT HER!_

He fought hard, brutally, but he no longer felt the desire to kill. Only the passion to protect the one he loved. His mate. And so he fought on, the fire in his eyes burning brightly as he battled for the one he cherished so deeply.

**OOOOOHHHHHHHH! CLIFFIE! And inu-demon declared her his mate! I know this 1 wasn't as long as the other chaps I have, but I promise the next one will come soon! Hopefully within the next day or so! Thanks again to **_Inuyasha-half-dog-demon-night_** And remember… **

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW**

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW**

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW**

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW**

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW**

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW**

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW**

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW**

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW**

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW**

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW**

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW**

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW**

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW**

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!**

**See ya soon! **


	14. Inner Battle

HI guys! Here is just a little bit of help, since this chapter may be a little confusing because of all the different types of writing:

**This type of writing is the Hojo/demon.**

**THIS TYPE OF WRITING IS ANOTHER VOICE, YOU WILL FIND OUT WHO IT IS SOON UNLESS YOU'VE GUESSED WHO IT IS ALREADY.**

_This type of writing is Hojo's thoughts_

_This type of writing is someone's or anyone's thoughts_

**Disclaimers; Drool… want… can't have…must…reach…someday! SOMEDAY!**

**Ch 14, Inner battle:**

"Inuyasha…"

Kagome was staring at him in awe. Something about him had changed. He seemed to be fighting less heartlessly, and more of pushing Hojo away from her. It was as though he knew what he was doing… He was controlling his demon side!

Hojo/demon seemed to be enjoying himself. He was so pleased when Inuyasha had begun to fight strongly, and was taking his sweet time fighting.

But that didn't last long.

_**FOOL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?**_

_What? Who the hell is this? Not ANOTHER voice in my head!_

Demon-Hojo quivered slightly at the voice (the 'fool, what are you doing' voice not Hojo) **_shut up human! What do you mean, milord? Am I not doing what you asked?_**

_**WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG?**_

_**I just want to get a decent fight, seeing as I cant after this…**_

_**YOU WILL FINISH THIS OFF NOW! I HAVE NOT WAITED 200 YEARS TO WATCH YOU AMUSE YOURSELF WITH YOUR DEVIOUS GAMES! NOT THAT I DON'T APPROVE… IT'S JUST THAT I NEED MY PORTAL SO I CAN GET OUT OF HERE! IF I HAD KNOWN YOU WOULD BE SO TWISTED, I WOULD NEVER HAVE CREATED YOU! DON'T THINK I'VE FORGOTTEN HOW MANY TIMES YOU'VE TRIED TO KILL HIM AND FAILED! HE HAS BEEN AT YOU'RE MERCY SO MANY TIMES, AND STILL YOU DID NOT KILL HIM!**_

_**NOW HURRY UP AND CEASE THIS TOYING! I WANT HIM DEAD! DO YOU HEAR ME? DEAD!**_

_**Y-yes m-milord. It shall be done.**_

The demon smirked towards Inuyasha, who had ceased his attack since he was away from kagome and not attacking. "Well, half-breed. I'm afraid I must end this little game. My master is getting tired of waiting."

_What is he talking about? _Kagome thought to herself as she watched him from the bushes, on the other side of the clearing. _This is so confusing. But he's going to attack Inuyasha! Even if Inuyasha is somewhat normal, he will kill Hojo! I have to do something!_

Inuyasha charged at the demon when he heard the threat, but the demon jumped in the air, hitting Inuyasha in the back of the head. Hard. Kagome; _but what to do? How do I stop this?_ Inuyasha was flung headfirst into the ground, while the demon was standing over him sneering at him.

"Oh, what power you could have had. If only your human wench of a mother hadn't doomed you to this form of a pathetic Hanyou. But soon you shall have this power. Soon you shall release my master, and serve him for all eternity!" The demon prepared himself to launch the final blow.

"Not while I'm around!" Kagome said loudly to the demon, for she had snuck forward while he had been giving his little 'victory-speech.' She was now standing between Inuyasha and the demon. She saw the demon hesitate, and she knew that not all was lost.

Inuyasha jumped upwards, and leap in front of kagome, shielding her from the demon. As soon as Inuyasha stepped forward, all hesitation drowned on the demon's face as he dived forward.

"NO! HOJO, STOP!" Kagome cried, once again moving between Inuyasha and his attacker.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's now golden eyes were glancing at her in concern, "What are you doing? Stop going in front of me, he'll kill you!" He once again tried to move around her.

"No! Wait!"

"FOR WHAT?" Inuyasha said ludicrously "for him to slaughter you?"

"Look, he's stopping!"

Inuyasha stared at the demon in surprise to find that he had indeed stopped. It looked as though he was having a fight within himself.

"Hojo?" Kagome said softly, inching forward towards him, her eyes making contact with his. "I know you are in there."

"Hojo. Go back to normal"

_**What are you doing fool? How are you stopping me?**_

_You can't hurt Kagome! I won't let you!_

_**You have no choice in the matter! If that wench is interfering with my master's plans, then she has to die! Besides, she is a priestess. And my master despises priestesses.**_

_But I love her! I won't let you hurt her!_

_**Just shut up and let me do my work!**_

_NO! YOU WILL NOT HURT HER! I LOVE HER!_

_**Die bitch! (He once again tries to attack again)**_

_NOOOOO! KAGOME! (he stops his attack)_

**_I will win. They will die, even if I have to die as well! Even if I need to kill you!_**

_Then kill me if it means her safety!_

_**Evil laugh you don't get it do you? You cannot possibly hope to stop me. I am the one with the power here, human!**_

_I DON'T THINK SO! YOU WILL **NOT **HARM HER!_

_**Danm you human!**_

Hojo collapsed on the ground, in his human form, exhausted. Kagome ran up to him, closely followed by a confused Inuyasha.

"Hojo! Are you all right? What happened?" Kagome said, lifting him into a lying down position with his head resting on her lap (Inuyasha steaming beside them).

He gazed up to her weakly, gazing into her eyes with nothing but love. "K-kagome" he croaked weakly _you're alright…_

That was his last thought before he faded into unconsciousness.

Kagome looked at him with a shocked expression. _Does he really care for me in that way that much? That was the way he changed back…he couldn't hurt me. Oh, Hojo! How ever am I going to tell you I love Inuyasha?_

"Inuyasha, do you think you carry him back to the hut?" she asked him.

"What do you mean, take him back? He tried to kill us!"

"But he stopped! He must have been possessed by something! And we need answers! And we can't just leave him here! And…  
"

"Feh. All right! I know we have to take him back! Fine, I'll carry the big oaf!"

"But are you sure you can?" she asked him worriedly, "I mean, your back!" she gazed intently at his back …_wow…nice six-pack there…stop! You are turning into Miroku!_

"Feh! Haven't you noticed the wounds are gone? My demon side healed them all! Now, come on, Kagome. Lets get back." He roughly lifted Hojo onto his back.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded him. She would have 'sat' him if he weren't holding Hojo, "You could be a little more gentle! He's injured bad!"

"He'll be fine!" he assured her, but he went out of his way to make his back as lumpy as possible without her noticing.

**OOOOHHHH! Evil Inuyasha! Can you blame him? It's a competition of love- winners and losers. You can't blame him for being mean!**

**I bet all of you can guess. Yes, the "Master" of the demon and the second voice was Suratiku. But I bet you can't guess who the demon was! OH!**

**I'll tell you what. CONTEST!Everyone (except you, Inuyasha-half-dog-demon-night, because u know who it is) who can guess who the demon that possessed Hojo is will get they're names posted on my next chappie! GOOD LUCK TO ALL OF YOU!**

**Next chappie will come soon promise!**

**Peace.**


	15. In the depths of hell

HI! WOW! 109 reviews and counting! sniff, sniff Thanks you all of you! I FINALLY GOT TO A HUNDRED!ok, time to go for 200! THANKS AGAIN! I LUV YA ALL! Ok, here's those names I promised I'd put up for the winners of my contest! I was disappointed at how few of you took a guess. It won't kill you! But, as a bonus prize, I'll read all the winners' stories! YAY! Thanks again to all who participated!

**Winners:**

**Inu Youkai Wanna Be**

**Bushes283**

**HPHG4EVAH**

**xoxsilver moonxox**

Mizuumi13 

**Disclaimer: MUST I EVEN SAY IT? GEEZE, DON'T YOU PEOPLE HEAR THIS OFTEN ENOUGH?**

Ch15; in the depths of hell 

Suratiku was furious, and, for the moment, took it out on some poor human souls that just happened to be entering the netherworld. He would have to punish that, bastard, that good for nothing…

He made up his mind. The weakling, the failure, would be punished. He stuck out both his hands, which began to glow a bright blood red. He moved his hands further apart, until there was enough room to fit a demon, and he snapped his long, green-clawed fingers, and there was his demon, his servant, his creation.

"M-m-master." He said, quivering as he kiss the palms of the hand he was in. (AN; just to clear it up, the demon is about the size of Suratiku's thumb! AAAAHHHHHHH! RUN FOR THE HILLS!)

"Naraku. You have failed me. I practically gave you the Hanyou, and still you could not kill him!" Suratiku hissed at the trembling demon in his hand.

"I-im s-so sorry Master!" Naraku squeaked, "It's that Danm Priestess…she…"

"PRIESTESS!" Suratiku hissed with loathing, "YOU WERE ORDERED NEVER TO SPEAK THAT WORD IN MY PRESENCE! YOU KNOW OF MY HATRED FOR THEM, HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME!"

Naraku almost fainted from fear (AN; yes, this is actually Naraku, even though it doesn't sound like it. This is just to prove how terrifying Suratiku is). He drew back, although it did little to help him.

"They're all the same," snarled Suratiku with detest, "Each and every one of them. The are all like _Her. _That bitch who banished me here…"

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_Kirara was doing her best to ward off the demons, giving her life-long partner a chance to purify them. They had been at this for three days, and she was not going to let her master down! It was her job to make sure that no demon's got through, and she was going to do it well!_

"_Kirara!" Midoriko called to her faithful servant, "Keep up the good work! You're doing great!"_

_Kirara was pleased to hear it. She loved when her master complimented her! She continued for about a minute…until…_

_Kirara whimpered loudly, and wished for the world that she could run and flee like the demons she had been fighting off. But no, she knew she couldn't. She would remain loyal to Midoriko, even if it cost her her life. But the loud thumping of her pounding heart was drowned in the roaring that the approaching demons footsteps caused._

_Suratiku grinned openly as he approached the trembling demon before him. His grin widened as he saw the astonished look on the face of the priestess behind the feline._

"_You" Suratiku's voice boomed over the now empty battlefield. He looked down at the puny human beneath him; she was not even half the size of his toenail/claw (AN; AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH RRRUUUUUUNNNNN!). "Wench. These pitiful excuses for demons may be easy prey for your witchcraft, but you will find that I am not such an easy target."_

_Midoriko was staring at him in fear, but the sound of his voice brought her back to reality, "You think so, do you?" She began to focus all of her energy on Suratiku, "we shall see."_

_She tried, calmly, to capture his soul, to purify it. But to no avail. He was simply too evil for her to conquer (AN; although this is starting to sound like it, no, Suratiku is not the demon in the Scared Jewel)_

_Suratiku laughed evilly "I told you. You cannot subdue be with such ease as those other weaklings." And then his mood changed. What would a victory be without a little taunting? "But what happened? I thought you were going to purify me. Well, what's stopping you? Just use your oh-so-legendary powers…"_

_Midoriko said nothing. She knew of two ways to dispose of a demon this powerful. Number one; Reach inside herself for strength, and purify him in one blow, costing her life. Number two; use an immense amount of spiritual power, and an old chant she learned from some old scrolls, to imprison the demon in the depths of hell._

_She knew she had to use option number two. After all, she still had many a demon to fight, and could not lose her life like that unless she had no other option. The only drawback was; she could only use it once. After she imprisoned Suratiku, she would be forced to use the first option, if the need arose._

_She sighed to herself. If that was to be her fate, then let it be. But for now, she needed to focus all of her energy on Suratiku. She closed her eyes, concentrating hard. "Oka-san Ohm a shiki co, nodifi go ma. Se shokosi risiko mamyo." She chanted in a mystical, breathtaking voice._

_Suratiku, not knowing what she was doing, charged forward, preparing to slash her with his deadly green claws. But he was only to discover that he no longer had the ability to move. It was as though invisible cords bound him in place._

_Midoriko continued chanting, "Senoco ama kami, osi mon tomo saki…"_

_Suratiku's eye's widened with fear as he realized what she was attempting to do. "NNNOOOOO!"_

"_Seme lati on ono, tikiosome coko nisom. Soma tiki no, ouhm ku lasi won ton po, shiko nami samina…" She opened her eyes wide, and they were no longer a dull brown, but filled to the lids with shining green light "…Koko sama a Sura si ko!"_

_The ground around Suratiku gave an ear-splattering shriek of protest, as it began to split wide open, red pouring out of the cracks. It was as though the blood of hell was surrounding the terrified demon. The crack moved in a circle around Suratiku, and when it finished, the ground collapsed, falling into the emptiness._

"_NO!" Suratiku screamed. The 'invisible cords' reveled themselves as thick, cold chains. They wrapped themselves around Suratiku, and were pulling him towards the deadly pit. They were succeeding, but he managed to say one this before he was imprisoned "YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME! I AM ALL POWERFUL! I MAY GO DOWN TODAY! BUT I SHALL RETURN! AND I WILL TAKE REVENGE ON YOU, AND THIS PITIFUL WORLD YOU DARED TO PROTECT!"_

_Midoriko shook slightly, but chanted finally (I'll say this part in English) "So it shall be, you're power imprisoned. Until the pearl uncovered, as the second demon son of the great dog is born. 'Till then, your power sealed. Into the depths of hell you shall lye."_

_Then it was over. The gateway to hell was now a mere crater. Midoriko nearly collapsed from exhaustion, but Kirara was at her side in a second, giving her support. Midoriko was able to rest for several minutes, before the demons realized Suratiku was gone, and attacked again_

_(AN; okay, tell ya wat I'll do. here is what Midoriko was chanting in English. No, what I wrote up there is not the actual Japanese translation of this poem; I just came up with the Japanese words. But here is what she is supposed to say)_

_Come forth, inner power_

_Bind the evil, seal the wicked_

_Power of the gods, tie that which causes sin_

_To hells chamber, where it may lye_

_Allow me to shield the malice, begin the purity_

_Banish the dark, release the light_

_You the wicked, shall be detached_

_From this world into the next_

_So it shall be, you're power imprisoned._

_Until the pearl uncovered_

_As the second demon son of the great dog is born._

'_Till then, your power sealed._

_Into the depths of hell you shall lye_

_**End of Flashback**_

Suratiku's eyes flashed with hate as he recalled him demise. "They are all the same. And I despise them all! No one makes a fool out of Suratiku and gets away with it!"

"But, milord. The woman who imprisoned you here is long-since dead."

"DO YOU NOT THINK I KNOW THAT? IMBECILE! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I KEEP YOU AROUND!" he brought a glowing red whip that he usually reserves for misbehaving souls down on Naraku harshly. Naraku screamed out in pain… that whip was not an ordinary whip. After a few swings Suratiku was satisfied, and lowered his mighty weapon.

"Ah, yes. I remember." Suratiku's eyes narrowed. "I only keep you around because I have no other link to earth. The only reason I created you in the first place was because that worthless dog took over the power of Sa'unga! He, the bearer of three swords, prevented me from opening the gates to hell and setting myself free!"

Naraku remained silent throughout his speech. He was still in great pain from the whip. "Danm that dog. Sa'unga was my one and only link to earth, and he blocked it! And then, when he finally died, his minions had to go and hide it from me!

"I almost got out when I took over that body of that dead mortal, but still, Inuyasha managed to defeat me. And now you. My pathetic creation, who has long-since had the power to destroy him, has not. Am I to believe that the half-breed is undefeatable? I highly doubt that.

"So now I am taking things into my own control. I shall send you back to that human body, and you will not take a single breath without my orders to do so. We shall wait until the human and the Hanyou are away from the Miko, then we shall strike. If you are anywhere near the girl as a demon, you risk transforming back into the human. So, when you are alone, we attack."

"And they shall ALL die when Inuyasha releases me from this prison!" He grinned wickedly, his thoughts as twisted as his creation. "And that girl. The wench they call _Kagome._ I shall destroy her, and by means that she will be unable to fight back.

"My new servant. Once I am freed, he shall become my slave. And I shall order him to kill the girl. That shall be their punishment. The will both suffer from the painful experience.

Naraku gave a warped grin, delighted at the thought of it. He loved how his master could come up with such brilliant schemes!

"She shall be ripped to pieces by her one and only _'true love'_"

**OOHH! Devious plans at work! Well, now you all know who the demon in Hojo was. Hahaha, Naraku being whipped! LOL, that was hilarious (to me at least). I know, I revealed a lot in this chap, but at least its nice and long! And I'm sure lots of you are steaming with questions, so feel free to ask in the reviews, and I will either reply of answer on the next chap. And I'm writing a new fanfic! So check out 'Merry Christmas' when I finally post it.**


	16. Back at the Hut

AN; Okay. Before I get on with the story, I'm going to let you know what was happening in the hut the entire time while Inu and Kagome were fighting.

**Disclaimer; If I owned him, I wouldn't be wasting my time writing this story! GEEZE!**

Ch16: Back at the hut _Miroku rubs Sango's butt. "HENTAI!" "It's the hand!" Miroku rubs bump on head_

_Miroku rubs Sango's butt. "HENTAI!" "It's the hand!" Miroku rubs bump on head_

_Miroku rubs Sango's butt. "HENTAI!" "It's the hand!" Miroku rubs bump on head_

_Miroku rubs Sango's butt. "HENTAI!" "It's the hand!" Miroku rubs bump on head _

_Miroku rubs Sango's butt. "HENTAI!" "It's the hand!" Miroku rubs bump on head_

_Miroku rubs Sango's butt. "HENTAI!" "It's the hand!" Miroku rubs bump on head_

_Miroku rubs Sango's butt. "HENTAI!" "It's the hand!" Miroku rubs bump on head_

_Miroku rubs Sango's butt. "HENTAI!" "It's the hand!" Miroku rubs bump on head_

_Miroku rubs Sango's butt. "HENTAI!" "It's the hand!" Miroku rubs bump on head_

_Miroku rubs Sango's butt. "HENTAI!" "It's the hand!" Miroku rubs bump on head_

_Miroku rubs Sango's butt. "HENTAI!" "It's the hand!" Miroku rubs bump on head_

_Miroku rubs Sango's butt. "HENTAI!" "It's the hand!" Miroku rubs bump on head_

_Miroku rubs Sango's butt. "HENTAI!" "It's the hand!" Miroku rubs bump on head_

_Miroku rubs Sango's butt. "HENTAI!" "It's the hand!" Miroku rubs bump on head_

_Miroku rubs Sango's butt. "HENTAI!" "It's the hand!" Miroku rubs bump on head_

_Miroku rubs Sango's butt. "HENTAI!" "It's the hand!" Miroku rubs bump on head _

_Miroku rubs Sango's butt. "HENTAI!" "It's the hand!" Miroku rubs bump on head_

_Miroku rubs Sango's butt. "HENTAI!" "It's the hand!" Miroku rubs bump on head_

_Miroku rubs Sango's butt. "HENTAI!" "It's the hand!" Miroku rubs bump on head_

_Miroku rubs Sango's butt. "HENTAI!" "It's the hand!" Miroku rubs bump on head_

_Miroku rubs Sango's butt. "HENTAI!" "It's the hand!" Miroku rubs bump on head_

_Miroku rubs Sango's butt. "HENTAI!" "It's the hand!" Miroku rubs bump on head_

_Miroku rubs Sango's butt. "HENTAI!" "It's the hand!" Miroku rubs bump on head_

_Miroku rubs Sango's butt. "HENTAI!" "It's the hand!" Miroku rubs bump on head_

An; I know! Not much of a chappie. But that's basically how it happened. I know, the 'cursed hand' can't control itself. Don't worry; I have the next chappie up too!


	17. Enter Kouga

Heyyheyy! I wanna write, so this will be short and sweet. R&R! Disclaimer; I don't own him. But I own this computer! OH! Ch17: Enter Kouga 

When Kagome and Inuyasha entered the hut, Miroku was unconscious on the ground, red marks all over his head. Sango and Shippo were playing with a deck of cards that Kagome had given them.

"Go to any Aces?" Sango asked the young kitsune.

"Go fish" Kagome said from the hut entrance. Sango and Shippo turned to look over at them.

"Oh, you came back then?" Sango asked them. She looked at Hojo unconscious on Inuyasha's back. "You really took it out on him hard, didn't you?"

It was time for an angry Hanyou to step in. "Where the hell were you! We have been off fighting demons, and you guys didn't even lift a finger to help us!"

Sango and Shippo looked at each other in surprise and shame. "Um, Sango. Maybe you shouldn't have knocked Miroku out. He would have been able to sense the demon's demonic powers." They both looked away.

"Sorry, guys. We didn't know you were fighting a demon, or we would have been there in an instant."

Kagome sighed. " It's ok. But next time, try and at least keep him conscious."

Sango's face turned red. "If the stupid pervert would learn to keep his ' cursed hand' to himself." She muttered under her breath.

Kagome had laid Hojo down, and started searching for the wounds he had gotten before being possessed by the demon. But they were nowhere to be found. "That's odd" she said aloud

"What is it, Kagome?" Miroku asked, now conscious again. He took in the scene, and asked kagome "Don't you think you've hurt him enough by now. I don't think you need to do any more."

"Miroku!" Kagome sighed, "I didn't do this." Then she explained to the whole hut, including Kaede, what had happened. When she was done, they were all staring at her, deep in though.

"Prophecy, ye say?" Kaede was thinking hard. "And it involved Inuyasha? I may have heard of it, but ye cannot learn of it here. I do not have it."

"So there is a prophecy," Kagome said aloud. "The demon said Inuyasha was, like, somehow supposed to free 'his master'."

"Truly odd" Miroku said.

"But it doesn't really matter now, does it?" Shippo asked "I mean, the demon's gone now, right? Whatever he said doesn't matter anymore. He's gone."

"Not necessarily, Shippo" Miroku said darkly.

Kagome froze. "W-what?"

Miroku walked over to where Hojo was laying, still unconscious. "For all we know, the demon could still be inside Hojo. How do we know the demon truly has left?"

They all looked at Hojo, now worried. Inuyasha was silent throughout the conversation, and this piece of news caught his attention._ That demon was strong. It almost defeated me, even when I was a full demon. Could he still be in there?_

"Miroku" Inuyasha said softly. "Would you be able to use your spiritual energy to see if there is any form of demon in him?"

Miroku scratched the back of his head thoughtfully. "I guess I could try. But I think I need some privacy. Could you all wait outside for me?"

Miroku excited the hut, and went over to where the gang was sitting. "As far as I could tell, there is absolutely no demon in him whatsoever. Oh, and by the way, he's woken up."

Everyone rushed into the hut, to find Hojo sitting up in the bed. When they came in, Hojo rushed over to them. "Kagome! Are you ok? I am so sorry! I had no control! You know I would never…"

"Relax hobo." Inuyasha said gruffly "We know you had no control. We aren't blaming you for anything."

Kagome nodded. "We understand. But I'm not really the one you should be apologizing to." Hojo looked at her, puzzled. "If you are going to apologize to anyone, for _anything_…" She gestured to her right "it should to Inuyasha."

Hojo stood there with his mouth open. She was right. It was Inuyasha that the demon was trying to kill, that he had hurt, and that he tried to sit. But…he didn't want to apologize to him! He could never be sorry to the man that had taken Kagome. But…he had to. And he knew it.

Hojo turned to face Inuyasha, who only glared at him. "You're right, Kagome. I'm sorry…Inuyasha, was it? I had no control, and shouldn't have done that to you."

Kagome glared at Hojo. "A-and for trying to sit you." He looked over at Kagome, who stopped glaring, and then back at Inuyasha, who was a little taken back by the big apology.

"feh, whatever" Inuyasha grunted.

"Well" Kagome said happily. "That's good enough for me."

"So, what now?" Sango asked. "It's just about mid-day. Do you want to leave the village now, or leave in the morning?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Number one, I think we should get going as soon as possible, but it doesn't make much sense to leave when it will be dark in a few hours. Number two; Hobo, you gotta go!"

Hojo Glared at him. "The name is Hojo! Ho-jo! And what do you mean, I have to go?"

"Well, you're not traveling with us, _Hojo_! Besides, you don't belong here! You need to get back to your own era!"

"but it's Kagome's era too!" Hojo shot back "If she stays, I stay! This world is obviously dangerous, and she can't wander here all by herself! I'm staying!"

Kagome turned to face him "He's right, Hojo. This world is too dangerous, and you could get hurt. It would be for the best that you go back."

Hojo looked at her, hurt that she had not backed him up, and continued arguing. "But, Kagome! I won't go back! Not when you are still here in this dangerous world!"

"Hojo, I'll be fine. I have my friends to protect me, if I need it. But you won't be able to survive in this era. It's just to dangerous."

Hojo knew he was fighting a losing battle. He knew of one way that he could win, but he didn't want to do that to Kagome. It went against his nature. But he just had to stay to make sure he was safe.

"Well…I guess I could go back." Hojo said

Kagome smiled "You understand, don't you. It's just to dangerous."

"But I need to talk to you first. Alone"

Kagome stopped smiling. She knew what he wanted, but didn't want to have to tell him. It would break his heart, and she didn't want to have to do that. "Well…um…"

"No way!" Inuyasha said loudly "Whatever you have to say to Kagome, you can say in front of me!"

Kagome looked over at Miroku and Sango, who nodded, and began to pull Inuyasha from the hut. "Hey!" he cried out in protest, but they kept pulling him, until they figured he was out of earshot with Kagome and Hojo.

Kagome looked at Hojo. She tried to avoid the subject. "Look, I'm really sorry. But you just have to go."

Hojo waved it off. "That's not important now. We really need to talk."

Kagome stared at the floor. "Um…what about?" she said quietly.

"It's about you and Inuyasha."

Kagome sighed. She knew it was coming. And she knew what she had to do, but she just…she just didn't want to be cruel, since she could tell how much he loved her. She couldn't just let him on, allow him to feel that way.

"Look, Hojo. I'm really sorry, but I love Inuyasha."

"But, Kagome. Why? What does he have that I don't."

"I'm not really sure. But I love him deeply, and you…you are a good person. You are nice and a great friend…but…"

Hojo looked at her with pleading eyes, "but what?"

"…you're just not him. I'm really sorry, Hojo. But I love Inuyasha, and that's never going to change."

Hojo felt like he was just slapped on the face. He looked at Kagome, who was looking really guilty. "But, do I really have to leave? I want to stay."

"I already told you, it's too dangerous. You can't"

"Well, I guess I can fill in all of you're friends. When I go back, I mean."

Kagome looked up sharply. "Hojo, you cant do that! No one can ever know about this!"

"Then let me stay, and I won't say a word!"

Kagome got really pale, and Hojo felt horrible. "You…you swear you won't tell. Not anyone?"

"If you let me stay." Hojo said, trying not to back down. He hated doing this to Kagome. But if he got to stay…

Kagome glared at him. "Hojo. I am shocked at you. The Hojo I knew would never have done that. If you thought that that would somehow make me love you, then you are so totally confused. That has just made me think even less of you."

Hojo looked at the ground, really ashamed. "I'm sorry. I want to stay. I am worried, even if you say you don't love me, that you will get hurt." She looked up at him. "Will you please let me stay?"

Kagome sighed, "Well, I guess you could…"

Hojo's face lit up.

"As long as you don't go off on your own, and give me back that jewel shard. Now." Hojo reached into his pocket, and pulled out the jewel shards.

"So…what are these anyway?"

(An; I'm getting bored, and have a good idea I wanna write, so I'm skipping to the next day, when they are on the road.)

It was about mid-day, and they were well away from the village. Kagome tried hard, but she couldn't detect any jewel shards. Until…

"Inuyasha" Kagome said quickly. He turned to look at her, putting one hand on his Tetsuiga.

"Do you sense a jewel shard?"

"Ya. Two of them! Comeing this way! Fast!"

Inuyasha growled inwardly. "Oh, great."

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"It's that mangy wolf."

"Who?" Hojo asked, worried that a wolf was coming to attack them. (AN; pathetic, eh?)

He turned to stand in front of Kagome, just as he saw a whirlwind come from behind, stopping right in front of Kagome. It was Kouga, of course! (AN; drool)

"Hey there, Kagome." He said pleasantly, grabbing both of her hands with his "You alright?"

Kagome sweat-dropped, "Uh…ya…"

"How has mutt-face been treating you?" he asked her, glaring at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was really angry. He ran over and pushed his way between Kagome and Kouga, forcing they're hands apart. "Get you're filthy hands of Kagome, wolf!"

Just then, Ginta and Hakkaku came running along the path, a pack of twenty or so wolves following them. "Hey, Kouga! Wait up!" they called over to him.

Hojo was looking at all of them in confusion. _So…Kouga was it… was a wolf? And so are those guys? And are those real wolves? I hate wolves!_ (AN; gggrrrr! I luv wolves! Another reason to hate hobo!)

He leaned over to Miroku. "Hey, who is this guy?" he whispered in his ear.

Miroku was about to answer, when Kouga turned and looked at Hojo. Hard.

"You. Human. Who are you, I've never seen you before." Kouga inquired. "Do you come from the same place as my woman?"

Hojo stared at him in pure shock. "Y-your _women!_"

Kouga glared at him. "You got a problem, human?"

"Yea I got a problem!" Hojo said loudly "Since when do u go around and claim people! And Kagome! She would never love you!"

Inuyasha was watching Hojo in surprise. _I'll leave this to him. See what happens. Hehehe._

Kouga was a little surprised at how impolite the little mortal was. He had never had a human speak that way to him. "Oh, ya?" Kouga shot "What do you know, human?"

"I know for a fact that she doesn't love you, you disgusting wolf!"

Everything went deathly still. Kouga was utterly shocked. How dare this human speak to him like that! It was totally disrespectful.

Kouga turned to his wolves, who were growling because of the insult towards they're leader. He turned around, smirking. "Eat him." He said in a bored, yet amused tone.

The wolves leapt forward instantly, surrounding a frightened Hojo while growling menacingly. "Hojo!" Kagome cried.

"Now, Kagome. Where were we?" Kouga said playfully, taking Kagome's hand.

"GET YOU'RE HAND OFF HER WOLF!" Inuyasha yelled.

The wolves got closer, preparing to pounce on Hojo, who was terrified. "Kouga, STOP!" Kagome cried out to him, just as the wolves leapt onto Hojo. Hojo cried out in pain.

Kouga whistled to his wolves, and they pulled back, revealing Hojo on the ground, sobbing. He had bite marks all over him, and was groaning in pain.

Kagome yanked her hands out of Kouga's grasp in disgust. "YOU INSANE WOLF! YOU NEARLY KILLED HIM!" Everyone rushed to his side, while Inuyasha stood in front of a shocked Kouga, yelling at him.

"Hojo!" they all cried out. Kagome reached for her bag, and started pulling out medicines that she thought would be useful, and some bandages.

Kouga was in utter shock. Did she just call him a wolf? Was she really that mad at him? He didn't know why he had done that, or even that she cared for him that much! Now what was he going to do? _Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't like him, and my wolves were hungry?_ Oh, man. He was in deep trouble.

Inuyasha was still yelling at him. "Are you even listening to me? You cannot just set your wolves out on people in my pack!"

Kouga glared at him. "Shut up, mutt!" he leaped over to where Hojo was laying. Hojo backed away from him in fear, wincing in pain as he banged his wound on the ground.

"Get away from me!" Hojo groaned fearfully.

Everyone was glaring at Kouga. Sango actually went over to him and hit him over the head with her boomerang. "Ouch. That hurt, wench!" Kouga muttered.

Kagome, who had just finished bandaging Hojo, stood up, furious. There was utter hatred glowing in her eyes, and everyone went quiet. The wolves dared not whimper; and even Kouga took a step back fearfully.

"THAT HURT? THAT _HURT_!" Kagome shrieked "YOU NEARLY KILLED HOJO! AND YOU ARE COMPLAINING THAT SHE HIT YOU?" She went right up to him and slapped him hard across the face.

Kouga placed a hand to his cheek where he had been slapped, shocked that she had hit him. "I am sorry, Kagome." Kouga said fearfully. "I don't know why I did it. Please forgive me, I hate seeing my woman made at me."

This made Kagome want to rip her hair out. She settled for slapping him again. "YOUR WOMAN THIS! YOUR WOMAN THAT! I HAVE NEVER BEEN YOUR WOMAN, AND YOU ARE SO NAÏVE THAT YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW IT!"

Kouga was stunned. "B-but, I thought you loved me."

"I have never loved you Kouga." She yelled, though not as loud. "I love someone else, and you were so thick-headed that you never saw it."

"Who?" Kouga asked furiously "Don't tell me it was mutt-face! How could you possibly love him?"

"Easily" Kagome said dreamily, which she surprised everyone by saying. "He's kinder, funnier, he give me an option in everything and doesn't just assume and say I'm his without even asking me!" She shot at Kouga.

Kouga was on the verge of breaking down. "B-b-ut, Kagome. How can you love him? He's a disgusting half-breed! He's worthless!"

Kagome was infuriated. But this time, instead of slapping Kouga, she turned around and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha, pulling him into a heated kiss. Inuyasha stood there for a moment, still in shock, and then kissed back.

Kagome was thrilled. Not only was she making Kouga angry, she was kissing Inuyasha! She slipped her tongue into his mouth, and began to explore, deepening the kiss.

Sango let out an "Awww" Shippo was turned away in disgust, Hojo was choking in despair, and Miroku was cheering them on. That was as much as Kouga could take. He wobbled a little in place for a minute, and then called to his wolves.

"We're leaving." And with that he turned and ran off faster then he normally did, Ginta and Hakkaku running after him, yelling at him to wait up.

Inuyasha and Kagome continued kissing, only stopping when they ran out of air. Inuyasha was grinning in delight. "Ha. That'll show that mangy wolf!" he said.

"You got that right." She agreed.

"Ah-hem" Sango coughed. Kagome and Inuyasha looked over at them. They realised that they had just kissed with and audience, and blushed until they matched Inuyasha's haori.

**OHHHHH! In this chappe I got all lovey-dovey! Wat did ya think? This was my longest chappie yet! Pls read and review! By now!**


	18. Back Again

**Hihi! Yep, I'm back. But I'm only posting it tonight because I promised Inuyasha-dog-demon-night that I would. You guys had better like it, cause I worked hard. I don't know when the next chap will be up, since I want to work on the Christmas one. I'm really in the holiday spirit! Anyway, merry early Christmas incase I don't review before then. Luv ya!**

**Oh, and here is the writing legend again, so u don't get confused;**

**This type of writing is the Hojo/demon (in Hojo's mind).**

**THIS TYPE OF WRITING IS SURATIKU, BUT U ALREADY KNOW THAT.**

_This type of writing is Hojo's thoughts_ This type of writing is someone's or anyone's thoughts Disclaimer; not now…but someday! waves fist someday… Ch18; Back Again 

"Kagome! You get over here now!" Sango said accusingly. She grabbed Kagome's arm and yanked her away from the group, heading deep into the bushes. Kirara watched them leave, and then decided to follow.

"Ugh…" Kagome groaned, the tree branches hitting her in the face. "Sango! What are you…"

"Don't even start!" Sango said enthusiastically. She pulled her a little farther until they found a tiny clearing. "Now, I want you to spill. And spill it **ALL**!"

Kagome looked at her blankly. "SPILL ABOUT YOU AND INUYASHA!" Sango practically screamed at her.

Kagome laughed. "You sound like my friends from my era." And then she blushed heavily. "Well…um…what do you want to know?"

"Oh, don't play coy with me! Tell me about you and Inuyasha. You made a big move back there, and there is a story behind it! Now you tell all! I want to hear everything, and don't leave out any details!" Sango stopped talking and looked eagerly at Kagome, waiting keenly for her to start.

Kagome blushed again. "Well…back in my era…me and Inuyasha sort of had an emotional moment. We hugged for a bit, and then we kissed…" Sango gave her a hard look. "Ok, ok, so we made-out! Are you happy?"

Sango smiled triumphantly. "I knew it! We have all been waiting for you to make a move with him, but you never did! And now it's out! OH, this is so great!"

Kagome decided it was Sango's turn. "But what about you and Miroku? We all know you like him. What's been going on between you?"

Sango looked at her angrily. "What the hell are you talking about? I don't love him! He is such a perv! Groping every woman he sees! I do not love him! Besides, he's so worked up with all those other girls, he probably wouldn't even have time for me."

Kagome gave her a knowing smile, and Sango blushed and looked away. And hen another thought occered to her that confused her a little. "You said you and Inuyasha were having an emotional moment. What was it about?"

Kagome's face lost all colour. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she started shaking. As her memory's shot back to that day…first period…the book…

"Kagome?" Sango asked her worriedly, although Kagome barely heard her. "Are you ok? I didn't mean to…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have asked that."

Kagome snapped out of her emotional breakdown and looked at Sango. And then it hit her. She hadn't told anyone about it, not even Sango! And she knew she would have to. "I'm ok." Kagome said quietly. Then an awkward silence arouse. One minute…two minutes.

"It's Inuyasha." Kagome finally whispered weakly. Sango looked at her interested, though confused, and encouraged her to continue. "When I was at school, I was going through a book that has records of stuff that has happened in the past. It's called a history textbook. And I read this section…and it had us in it…and…and…"

Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She burst into sobs, and Sango put her arms around the quivering girl comfortingly. "Oh, S-Sango! H-h-he's g-going t-t-to d-die! The book s-said h-h-he is g-going to d-die!" she wailed into Sango's arms.

Sango looked at her as though she was insane. "What do you mean? It said? I mean…can we really trust it? It could have been wrong…"

"N-n-no, Sango. It's already happening." She sobbed. "S-some demon is already after Inuyasha! It has already started! How can I stop it? I can't let Inuyasha die!"

Sango looked at her weeping friend sympathetically. She didn't know what to say…she needed to here the whole story first. "Look, Kagome. I know this may be hard for you. But I need you to tell me exactly what happened, so I can give you better advice. Do you think you can do that?"

Kagome sniffed softly. "O-ok." She said, and then proceeded to tell Sango about what happened. She told her about school; the book, Hojo, her making-out with Inuyasha, and what they planned on doing about…she still couldn't bring herself to say the name out loud.

When she was finished, Sango was lost in thought, much the same as Inuyasha was when she had told him. It kind freaked her out that they didn't answer her, but just went to their own little world in their head.

Finally after a minute, Sango answered her. "Well…I'm not sure of whether or not going to your time will help, but it might. We still have about a week left until it is supposed to happen, so, in theory, there is no way Inuyasha could be killed until then, right?"

Kagome's face lit up with hope. "Do you think so? That's defiantly a relief. At least I don't have to be looking over my shoulder at him for signs of danger until then. But what can I do to save him? I've just got to! He cannot die! I can't survive without him!"

"I know," Sango said soothingly. "Since Miroku could sense no demon in Hojo, we should be alright as far as that is concerned…"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH! WHAT HELL?"

Back at the clearing with Inu, Miroku, Hojo and Shippo:

Hojo was burning with sadness. All this time, he had thought that he still had a chance of winning Kagome back. But, after that kiss…he wasn't so sure. Now he was utterly confused, and he still hurt from all those wolf bites.

"I wonder where they are going." Inuyasha said to no one in particular.

"Miss your Kagome already?" Miroku said teasingly. "You really must tell me, my good man. How do you do it?"

Inuyasha glared at Miroku. "Shut up pervert!"

"Aw, but Inuyasha! I know there is a tale here. We all knew that you liked each other, but that was a big move just now. I know you are hiding something from me. And I want you to tell me!"

"I'm not hiding anything, you pathetic excuse for a monk." Inuyasha yelled at him. "Now shut up before I need to make you!"

All of this yelling was making Hojo's head hurt. Actually, his head hurt a lot. And…so did his insect bite. Which was odd…

Suddenly the pain in his head was like a prick on the finger, as his head was searing in pain. It felt as though his head was being ripped apart. And then…it was as though something else was there. Like there was another presence in his mind.

Hojo's eyes went wide as he realized what was happening. "Inuyas…" he cried out in warning, but was stopped mid-word when the other presence took over. He fell silent, his eyes grey and blank.

Inuyasha and Miroku looked over at him, surprised at his outburst. "Wadda you want?" Inuyasha asked irritably. Miroku, who used his head a little better than Inuyasha (AN; no offence, I luv him just the way he is ;) took his sudden outbreak a little more seriously.

"Hojo?" Miroku said, looking at him concernedly. "Are you alright?"

Hojo looked blankly at Miroku, which disturbed him slightly. "Yes, Miroku. I am fine" he said, mostly normal, but slightly dully.

In Hojo's head:

_W-what? What's happening? I'm not saying that! It's not me!_

**I know. I finally have been given enough power to control your actions and voice, even when you are still human.**

_NO! not you again! Why can't you just leave me alone? What have I ever done to you?_

**evil laugh and since when has that ever stopped me before? It doesn't matter to me if you are not important. As long as I can do what I need to do. And you are the easiest route. That girl will never let Inuyasha kill you, so I can't fight in your body without worry.**

**HURRY FOOL! TELL ME, IS THAT GIRL THERE NOW?**

**No, master. She is gone. The monk, the kitsune, and Inuyasha are alone.**

**GOOD! IF SHE IS NOT HERE, IT IS SAFE TO COME OUT. SHE IS THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN BRING THIS FOOL BACK TO HIS REGULAR FORM.**

_No! please, don't do this! Don't hurt Inuyasha, or Kagome! Please don't hurt Kagome!_

**WHY NOT? WHAT'S THE MATTER HUMAN? DO YOU LOOOVVE HER? WELL TO BAD. MY PLAN WILL SEE THEM ALL DEAD. THE WHOLE WORLD WILL BE DESTROYED, STARTING WITH THAT GIRL.**

_You're mad! Totally insane!_

**How dare you speak to him like that you filthy human! You should be on your knees, begging him for forgiveness. He didn't mean it, milord. I'm sure he didn't mean it.**

**SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU! NOW, I TOLD YOU NEVER TO DO ANYTHING WITHOUT MY COMMAND. NOW I AM ORDERING YOU TO KILL Inuyasha, AND BEFORE THAT WENCH COMES BACK! YOU GOT THAT? NARAKU? ANSWER ME, DANM IT!**

**Y-y-yes master. Right away.**

"I'm telling you, Miroku. NOTHING HAPPENED!" Inuyasha yelled at Miroku, who was smirking knowingly.

Hojo stood up silently, eyes once again grey and emotionless. He moved his feet lightly, trying to make as little sound as possible so as not to alert Inuyasha's keen hearing. The wind was blowing in his face, so if he got in the right position, he could transform without Inuyasha noticing, and kill him easily. Hojo kept moving in a circle until he was directly behind the quarreling pair. He hissed slightly in pleasure at having such an easy slaughter, and began to transform, once again, into a demon. Only to have the wind change directions, allowing Inuyasha to catch his scent.

Inuyasha whipped around when he caught the scent. I was so close to him that it shocked him that he hadn't noticed it earlier. He looked around to see Hojo, yet again as a demon.

Hojo took control of the situation by slashing Inuyasha with his claws. "AAAAAAHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL?" Inuyasha cried out, jumping away in time, but he still got clawed in the shoulder.

He landed a few feet behind where he was, clutching his bleeding shoulder. He looked at it quickly, and decided that he would still be able to fight decently. He growled and looked back at Hojo, only to widen his eyes in shock; Hojo was in the air in front of him, aiming to strike again. But, once again, Inuyasha dodged it.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku and Shippo cried out.

_He's fast_ Inuyasha thought. Hojo jumped forward again, aiming a kick at his chest. While Inuyasha dodged it, he aimed a fist at Hojo's head. Hojo ducked underneath Inuyasha and kicked him in the back. Inuyasha was flung forwards, stopping only when he hit a tree, and fell to the ground, landing on his knees.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled at him painfully. "I thought you said there was no demon in Hojo! You said it was gone!"

Miroku gave him a serious look. "I swear, there was no demon when I checked. I'd bet my life on it!"

Inuyasha glared at Miroku, only to look in his eyes and realize he was telling the truth. He turned his glare back to Hojo/demon, who was once again in a fighting stance. "Well, I don't know how you got here. But you sure don't seem to want to play around anymore." Inuyasha smirked at him. "What's the matter? Your master getting impatient?"

Hojo stared at Inuyasha menacingly, "As a matter of fact" came the same voice as before "He is. He is anxious for your death. That is the only way we can get what we need from you."

Inuyasha took in a breath in surprise. So the demon needed him? What for? "What the hell are you rambling about?" Inuyasha growled.

Hojo/demon just laughed evilly. "There is no need to waste time explaining…" he leapt forward again, claws outstretched "…because you will be dead soon!"

Inuyasha drew Tetsuiga quickly, and shot the wind scar at Hojo, who dodged it easily, as if it was a daily routine. This made Inuyasha begin to wonder. This demon obviously knew a lot about him, to have known exactly what he was going to do. And his dodging technique seemed a little familiar too…

Hojo laughed wickedly. "You cannot keep using the same attacks. That has never worked on me before. And it's not about to work on me now."

Inuyasha's mind was about to burst. He knew it! He had fought this guy before! He knew it! But who…and how was he going to beat him? He was charging at him again! Inuyasha raised Tetsuiga and tried to slash at Hojo before he got him, and succeeded. Tetsuiga sliced open Hojo/demon's left arm, causing it to bleed gradually. The Demon fell to the ground, clutching his arm.

Inuyasha smirked. "Not so tough now, are you?" Inuyasha raised his sword above his head, preparing to bring it down on the demon at his feet.

"Inuyasha, NO!" Kagome cried from the bushes, making Inuyasha pause. He looked over at Kagome, who ran from the bushes to his side instantly. "Don't hurt him. He's…" She looked at him in surprise "… he's back to normal!"

Inuyasha turned to look down at Hojo, and was surprised to find Kagome was right. Hojo had indeed turned back to normal, his arm bleeding rapidly.

**OHHHHHH! I bet u are wondering wat happened. Well, I don't wanna spoil the surprise; you'll find out soon enough. I just noticed that my chaps are now, like, at least 7 pages! GO ME! And, again, Pls review! I got to 100, lets go for 300! Oh ya! Bibi for now!**


	19. Tension Rises

Okay, here's the next chap! So, I wanna here wat u all think about this, so make sure that u review! Pls! My new goal is 100, so pls pls pls pls pls review! Oh, and HAPPY NEW YEAR! Disclaimer; I'm never going to own him. But…soon…I will own his episodes! Season 2! Go me! Ch18; Tension Begins 

Inuyasha was shocked beyond belief. "B-but, he wasn't like that…a moment ago, he was a demon! I swear! I would have never attacked him if he was a human!"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha as though he was insane. "DUH! I know you wouldn't! What do you take me for? You know me better then that!" She bent down to Hojo, and began bandaging up his wound. "Hojo! You are using up all my bandages! I'm going to need to re-stock soon!"

Inuyasha sighed in relief. He had thought that she didn't see Hobo as a demon. She might have thought that he attacked Hojo as a human. _She's right. How could I even think that? She knows me better then that, and would never think that! I hope._

Hojo clutched his arm. "He's still in there! He's still inside me! Right now! I can hear him!"

**Shut up, fool! You are ruining everything!**

_Oh, ya? Watch me tell them! You can't do anything! Kagome's here!_

**Danm you, human!**

Kagome looked at him in fright, dropping the bandages and taking a step back. Sango gripped her Hiraikotsu, and Inuyasha gripped the handle of his sword tighter. "What do you mean? Are you still the demon?" Inuyasha growled at him.

Kagome looked into Hojo's eyes. "No, he's human. That's defiantly Hojo."

Hojo shook his head painfully. "No, you don't understand. I'm still me, but the demon's still inside me!"

"That can't be right!" Miroku said, deep in thought. "I'm sure there was no demon when I checked at the hut. I swear, at that time, the demon was not there!"

"Then how could he be in there now?" Sango thought aloud.

_Wait…if the demon is in there now, then how come its not attacking us?_ Kagome thought, and then voiced. Everyone stared at Hojo when she finished, waiting for him to give them an answer, if he could.

"I'm not really sure." Hojo said truthfully. He looked straight at Kagome. "The demon said something about how he can't control me when you are around, Kagome."

Kagome was stunned. "What? What does this have to do with me?"

"I'm don't know." Hojo said, although he had an idea, but didn't want to say it. "They said…"

"They?" Sango interrupted. "Just how many demon's are there in your head?"

"There's only one now." Hojo said. "But…earlier…there was another one. He seemed to be the boss, and was ordering around the first one. The first demon kept calling him, milord, or master."

"So, this is a planned thing." Miroku said thoughtfully. "Do you know who it is?"

"I've fought him before." Inuyasha muttered thoughtfully, causing everyone to look at him. "But he wasn't in that form. He was in a different one. I know I recognized his technique! And he even said that we've fought before."

"I heard one of there names." Hojo said, drawing attention back to him. "I can't remember it, though." He thought hard, trying to remember. What was it the other demon had said? **NOW I AM ORDERING YOU TO KILL INUYASHA, AND BEFORE THAT WENCH COMES BACK! YOU GOT THAT? **BLANK**? ANSWER ME, DANM IT!**

_Oh, that was real helpful!_ Hojo thought, irritably. "I think it started with an N. Nuku? No, Narku" Everyone froze, and were gaping at him in disbelief. "What?"

Inuyasha stepped forward, saying angrily "Was it Naraku?" Hojo nodded fearfully, causing Inuyasha to growl in loathing.

"Naraku!" Miroku said in disgust. "Leave it to him to order other demons around to do his dirty work."

Hojo shook his head again. "No, you have it wrong. Naraku wasn't the one giving the orders. He was the one taking the orders!"

No one spoke for a long time. _Taking the orders? _Kagome thought _Naraku? He's working for someone? That can't be right!_ "Are you sure, Hojo?" She finally said. "Naraku…is working for someone else?"

Hojo nodded, a little confused. "WHO?" Inuyasha yelled, holding Hojo by the collar of his shirt. "WHO IS HE WORKING FOR? TELL ME!"

"I d-don't know!" Hojo squeaked. "I never heard his name! I swear!"

Kagome was silent. She knew who it was. "And…what did he want with…Inuyasha?" She asked Hojo. She was afraid to hear the answer, but she just had to know!

Hojo was hurt again. How could she love Inuyasha, and ask about him. But, he answered anyway "I'm not quite sure, again. But he sounded really desperate for him to die. And, I think, the first time I heard this other voice, he called Inuyasha a portal or something."

Miroku was staring at Inuyasha penetratingly "So…that's what it meant. You said there was a prophecy, and Inuyasha's a portal? For whom? Or what?"

Kagome was as pale as she had been moments ago with Sango. She was as white as snow, and her eyes were livid with fear. No one noticed at first, but then Inuyasha noticed she wasn't moving. She was barley even breathing. Inuyasha took one look at her face and knew that something was wrong.

"Kagome?" he said anxiously, drawing everyone's attention to her. "Kagome? Are you all right? Kagome?" He said more urgently.

Kagome blinked a few times, causing tears to run down her cheeks. She stayed silent for a few seconds. She could hear her friends calling her name, but she wasn't listening. When she finally spoke, it was softly, so softly that they had to lean in to hear him. "I…know…"

"You know?" Sango said, then her eyes widened. "It's not…"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, suddenly understanding why she was acting that way. He went over and embraced her, holding her close and whispering softly in her ear. Hojo's eyes were wide with awe and realization. "That book…" he said in wonder. "It did mean you…didn't it?" Inuyasha only nodded, and held Kagome tighter.

Miroku and Shippo seemed to be the only ones who were clueless. "Um…am I missing something?" Miroku asked no one in general.

Sango went over to Miroku and Shippo and began to whisper in their ears. She was over there for a few minutes before they all turned back to the rest of the group, grim looks on their faces. Hojo managed to stand up painfully, not wanting to have to look up at anyone any longer.

Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha slightly, so she was now looking into his eyes. "What are we going to do?" she asked him, hoping he would have an answer. But he remained silent as ever, and it wasn't him who spoke up first.

Miroku was the first one to pop the question. "In the book you read…it must have mentioned a name! Do you know it? I know a lot of prophecies, maybe it will help."

Kagome raised her head and looked at Miroku. "I know the name." She said quietly. Everyone, including Inuyasha, leaned in, wanting to hear it. No one had. Kagome hadn't said the name once yet. She was afraid to. But she had to, if it could help Inuyasha.

"It was…Sura…Surati…ku." She said slowly. "Suratiku. The guardian of Hell." Their reactions did absolutely nothing to help her calm down, or make her feel better.

Shippo let out a small cry of alarm, and hid himself in Sango's arms, shaking. Sango was staring at Kagome with a look of abstract terror, and Kirara growled loudly, transforming into her large Demon form. Miroku had leaped back in alarm; as though there was a Giant snake in front of him, ready to strike. "Are you kidding?" he said in disbelief. "That's what we're up against? Man, u don't blame you for being terrified."

Sango was staring at Kagome and Inuyasha. "Kagome…why didn't you tell me who it was?"

Kagome looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry, but I was afraid. Afraid that if I said the name…it would be like what the book said was happening. I was to scared."

Hojo was looking at all of them, wondering why they were acting that way. "But…this guy can't be that bad, can he?" he asked. "I read the book, too. And he does seem strong, but I've seen you two fight! You guys are unbelievably strong! Surely you can find a way!"

Kagome looked at him with sad eyes. "Hojo. Have you ever heard anything about Suratiku?" she asked him. He shook his head. "He is said to be undefeatable. Only one person has ever beat him, but no one knows who." She shook with fear. "It is also said that his fingernail is over twice the size of an average person!"

Hojo's eyes widened as she said that, and he fell silent. Miroku had calmed down, and was pursuing a memory that he had deep in his mind from when he was a kid. "I think I remember it…this prophecy you were talking about." Their attention turned to him. "I remember reading through it as a kid! Master Mushin had it in his archives, I think."

Kagome looked up from Inuyasha's embrace, hope littered in her eyes. "Lets go there!" she said urgently. "If we can read what it actually said, then we can figure out how we can handle this! We must know all that we can!"

Miroku stood up. "We aren't that far away…"

Kagome smiled happily. "That's great! Sango, could Kirara carry all of us?"

Sango shook her head. "All of us if too much weight…only most of us." She said.

"That'll do fine." Kagome said.

"I could carry some." Shippo offered. He picked up a leaf from the ground and put it on his head. He disappeared in a puff of smoke, and reappeared as a giant bird.

"Whoa! How did you do that?" Hojo asked in disbelief.

"Shippo's a shape shifter." Sango explained to him, hopping on Kirara's back. Miroku slid on behind her, a lecherous grin on his face. Sango turned to face him, fire in her eyes. "Oh, no you don't!" she pushed him off Kirara's back, "You're riding on behind Hojo!"

Miroku sighed. "Why, my dear Sango. How could you be so cold?" With a glare from Sango he backed off, reluctantly leaping away from Kirara.

"It's alright, Shippo. You can ride on Kirara." Kagome said to him. He turned back into a small fox and hopped on Sango's shoulder.

"Ok, Hojo. Let's get you on Kirara's back." Kagome said.

"You mean I have to ride her AGAIN?" he said in horror.

"Don't worry, Kirara's fine! She'll fly down low, so you don't have to worry about being so high." Sango told him.

Hojo sighed. "Alright! I'll go on!" a little nervously, he too got on Kirara. Miroku got on after him, and Kagome turned to Inuyasha.

"Wait, Kagome!" Hojo called. "You have to get on, too!"

Kagome laughed. "Oh, I'm not going on. I'm riding on Inuyasha!"

Hojo nearly fell off Kirara. "What do you mean, you're riding on him?"

Miroku put a hand on Hojo's shoulder. "Don't worry, they do this all the time!"

Inuyasha picked up Kagome and put her on his back. He looked over at the rest of them, and smirked at Hojo. Sango nodded and said "Lets go, Kirara!"

Kirara leapt in the air, causing Hojo to Cling on to Sango tightly. Miroku was also glaring at Hojo, but he let it pass. Inuyasha raced after them, and they began to make their wat to the temple.

**I'm sorry, but I really don't know what to say right now. Just pls review. Till the next chap, bibi! **


	20. In the Archives

I know! This chapter is short! But, I'm telling you I had to! At least it's up, right! Right? That's wats important, right? Please, tell me it doesn't matter that it's short! PLEASE! Disclaimer; how come you can buy the episodes, but all you're really buying is what you can never have? Ch20; In the Archives 

"Master Mushin?" Miroku called into the temple doors. Inuyasha and co. walked into the shrine, looking around. "Master Mushin, are you in here?"

They heard a low mumble, and looked on the ground in front of them. There they saw the monk sprawled out on the ground, red faced, and a half-empty bottle in his hands. Miroku sighed. "Why is it that every time I come here, you are drunk? Even when we need you most!"

Shippo jumped ahead of them, landing on Mushin's chest. He took the man's head into his small hands, and shook him lightly. "Master Mushin! We need you! Wake up!" he called to him. The old man merely groaned and rolled over, nearly squishing Shippo, who cried out in alarm.

Miroku lifted Shippo up and put him down on the ground next to him. Miroku then went to a corner, where there was always a bucket of cold water. He brought it over to them, and poured it all over Master Mushin's head.

Master Mushin woke with a jolt, looking around him perplexedly and settling his unfocused eyes on Miroku. "Miroku! To what honor do I owe this visit?" he asked him. "Did you bring your friends with you?" he glanced at the door, where the gang was watching him closely. "Oh, I see you have! And you brought the slayer too! Wonderful!"

Sango blushed deeply. "Master Mushin, we need to visit your archives. Could you show us where it is?" Kagome said, a pleading look in her eyes.

The old monk got up, nodding. "Sure, my dear. You are welcome to view them." He beckoned them to follow him, which they did. He opened a door, which lead to a large room, square room. Instead of walls, this room was filled from floor to ceiling with shelves, each one of them crammed with scrolls. There were several tables in the center of the room, and a lantern.

"Is there anything in particular you wish to see?" he asked them.

Miroku was the one who spoke first. "Yes, foster father. We would like to find a prophecy that I read as a child. It is about Suratiku, the guardian of hell."

He was a little startled by that news. "You want to see _that_? But why? I mean, I still have it but I don't know why you would need it."

"We just wish to know more about it." Sango said. "Could you tell us where it is?"

"No problem! I know exactly where it is!" Master Mushin said, rushing over to one of the many shelves. "It is the third column of this shelf!" He opened it, and pulled out the third column. It was empty.

"Wait…now I remember!" He said confidently. "It was the third in this shelf!" he moved down a shelf and looked through it. They all looked at him hopefully. He looked at them, a sweat-drop on his forehead. "Um…sorry…I forgot which shelf its on."

They all fell over with their feet in the air. Inuyasha was the first to get up. "What do you mean, _you forgot which shelf it's on?_" he practically screamed. "How could you forget what shelf something that important is on?"

The old man stood on his toes, and still only made it past Inuyasha's shoulder. "Listen here, you! It's been a long time, and I didn't exactly think I would need to find it on such short notice! And after you so rudely barged in! Why, if you weren't friends with Miroku…"

Inuyasha growled at the monk, and hit him over the head. "Look! It's really important that we find this prophecy! Can you try and find it?"

Master Mushin glared up at him. "Well, if it's that important to you, then look for it yourself! You can keep it for all I care! But find it yourself! I don't know where it is!" with that he stormed out of the room.

Miroku glared at Inuyasha. "Why did you do that?" Miroku said, a little angrily.

Inuyasha just feh'd him, and turned to them. "So what do we do now?" he asked them.

Kagome sighed. "I guess we start looking through all these shelves." _It looks like we won't find out as soon as we'd hoped._

They all looked around the room with grim expressions on their faces. "This could take us all night!" Sango exclaimed, heading to on end of the room. "I'll start over here!"

They all went to a different area in the room, and began to sort through the enormous quantities of scrolls and charts. They could tell that this was not going to be easy.

After two hours of sifting through the scrolls, they were exhausted. They had no way of knowing, but it was probably starting to get dark. And they were all stiff and hungry.

"I'm tired." Shippo complained to Kagome. "Can I have a snack?" he asked her.

Kagome sighed. "I'm sure I have food somewhere." She said, going through her backpack. "Ah ha!" she cried in triumph, causing everyone to turn towards her eagerly, thinking she had found the scroll.

"Did you find it?" Hojo asked her eagerly. He looked around the shelf he was at, only to see her hold up a bag. "Kagome…that's just potato chips."

"I know. I figured we could all use a snack, and a break." She said, lifting several containers out of her bag. "I have some ramen in here, too!"

Inuyasha glared at her, anger clearly visible in his eyes. "KAGOME!" he said, approaching her menacingly. "YOU TOLD ME THERE WAS NO RAMEN!" he said furiously.

Kagome sighed. "I know! I had to, otherwise you would have eaten it!" she began to heat it up some water. "You can't blame me for hiding it! I had a feeling that we would need it later on. And we all know how you can't contain yourself around ramen!"

Hojo was watching them, a sweat-drop on his forehead. He turned to Miroku. "Does he always argue over silly things like this?" he asked him.

Miroku nodded. "Only every time you look around!" he said, laughing despite how tired he was.

Hojo watched the two of them, as their arguing got louder. And there was one thing he kept saying to himself over and over again…was there love really that strong if they argued that much? Maybe he did still have a chance!

"SIT!" Kagome yelled, making Inuyasha give a small cry of regret as he landed face first into his best friend the ground. Inuyasha moaned, lying there for a minute until the spell wore off.

Kagome turned back to the water, which had almost finished heating up. "Guys, come over here! It's almost done!"

"Save some for me, would you, Kagome?" Miroku called from across the room. "I just have one more shelf to go through before I've finished this whole wall. And I really don't want to have to go back to it."

"No problem!" Kagome called. _How could it be this hard to find it? If we were in my time, we could have looked it up on the computer and found it instantly!_ She sighed, and began pouring the water into the ramen.

Miroku pulled out the entire shelf's contents, and put them on the table. He opened on after the other, and, one after the other put them back down. Soon, there were only a few scrolls left. Miroku sighed. "We don't even know if the prophecy is here!" he glanced longingly over to where the others were slurping down ramen, and then shook himself. _No, wait a little longer! Then you don't have to come back to it!_

He looked down at the scrolls. Luckily, there were only three left. He opened the first one, and read the title of it. 'Ancient Herbs and Their Properties.' No, that was defiantly not it. He put it down in his ever-growing pile, and picked up the second scroll. He unraveled it quickly, so he could get back to the gang sooner. He took a quick glance at the title. "Phew…it's not it!" he sighed in relief, and then took a second glance at the parchment and his eyes widened. "No…it can't be…"

"What is it Miroku?" Kagome asked him, hearing his denying tone. She walked over to him, glancing over his shoulder. "Is it the prophec…" Kagome stopped mid sentence, her eyes shining with amazement. "All this searching…all day…and…I didn't even think…"

**Cliffy! I am so evil! But…phew thanks for not being mad at the shortness of it. I had no choice! But don't worry; the next one will be coming soon! I already have it started, and I'll try and make it really long! lol! And Pls review!**


	21. The Scroll

Well…here it is. U r gonna love the chapter but hate me for wat I do at the end. AND BEFORE YOU READ ANY FARTHER U HAVE TO PROMISE NOT TO HURT ME! Although I don't blame u. just don't get…too mad, ok? 

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own him.**

Ch21; The Scroll 

"Guy's! Get over here quick!" Kagome yelled across the room, snatching the parchment out of Miroku's hand, a delighted smile on her face. They all rushed over to her.

"Hey! Give that back!" Miroku said, desperately trying to snatch it out of her hand. But she would not let him have it! Something this important, he couldn't have!

"Did you find it?" they all asked her eagerly, seeing the parchment in her hand, and the gleeful expression on her face.

"Just take a look at it!" she said, laughing. She thrust the paper into Sango's hands. "And don't let Miroku get it!" with that she fell over on the floor, clutching her stomach which was starting to hurt with all the laughing.

The all looked at her oddly, and gazed at the scroll. "What is it?" Hojo asked. He couldn't make out what the picture was in the scroll. Everyone else was agreeing with him. They stared at it a little longer, and then burst out laughing, leaping around to stop Miroku from taking it away.

On the parchment was a picture of Miroku. He looked about 15 years old, and was wearing the most outrageous outfit. He was wearing a tight, bright pink kimono that was really small at the waist, and yet really puffy and large at the skirt part (sort of like a tutu). The kimono had no sleeves to cover his arms, which were covered in bracelets. His hair was not in the regular topknot, but was down, and came to him shoulders. He was wearing ancient make up, his lips were painted red, and was wearing really large hoop earrings. He was looking really sheepish and embarrassed.

"GIVE IT HERE!" Miroku said pleadingly, and managed to snatch it from Sango's hand, since she was unable to maintain her grip on it due to her laughter. Miroku sighed in relief that he had it now, but the damage had been done. They had seen him.

"It looks like you are wearing a tutu!" Hojo said between laughs. "What in the world were you thinking, dressing like that?"

"I had no choice!" Miroku said in defence, as lame as it was.

"Had no choice! What's with that! Hang on to whatever dignity you have left, man!" Inuyasha said, laughing all over the floor.

"It was just a dare! It's not that bad!"

"Dude. You are wearing a dress." Inuyasha said in a serious tone.

Miroku sighed. "I know. I never thought that it would end up in here! I'd hoped no one would ever see it! It would totally ruin my chances with the ladies!" Everyone fell on the ground with their feet in the air at his comment.

"It's ruining more than just your chances with the ladies! How about your chances of showing your face in public?" Sango said, caught between the urge to laugh and the urge to hit him over the head for his comment. She settled for both; hitting him over the head with Hiraikotsu and then falling on the ground with laughter.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Miroku said irritably. "I could die!" He took one last look at the parchment in his hands and crumpled it up, throwing it aside. Only after he did that did he remember that if he just left it there, someone else would find it! He had to get rid of it!

Miroku turned to where he had thrown the paper, and saw that it had landed next to the other one. He had forgotten about it! Hastily, he put the crumpled paper in his pocket, and turned to the other scroll. No one else was paying attention to him. They were still laughing. "Come on! It wasn't that funny!" Miroku barked, now truly pissed. But that only made then laugh harder.

He tried to ignore them by picking up the last scroll. He hardly even remembered what he was looking for when he opened it, and only did a quick glance. "Nope. Not…wait…yes it is!" he turned to the rest of them, who were STILL laughing. "GUYS! SNAP OUT OF IT! I FOUND THE PROPHECY!"

That made then all stop dead in their tracks. No one said anything, but just stared at Miroku. "Are you…serious? You found it?" Kagome asked him slowly, not sure that she had heard him right.

"Ya! This is it!"

"That's it?" she repeated, as if it was taking a moment to sink in.

"Yes, Kagome. I found it! It was the last one I checked!"

Kagome finally snapped out of it, and her face was illuminated with nothing but pure joy. They had found it! They had found the answer to their problems…_or his death sentence._ Said a little voice in his head. No…this was the answer, she told herself. This was what would solve their problems! "YES! MIROKU, YOU DID IT!" she hugged him tightly, and snatched the scroll from his hands, so quickly that he barely saw it.

"But why? Why did it have to be the very last scroll?" Miroku asked himself.

"It wasn't!" Shippo told him, smiling. "You just started at the wrong end."

Miroku felt like hitting him. But he was smarter then Inuyasha was. He knew it would get him in trouble. So he settled for sighing in defeat. Even if he did something right, it seemed as though he had done something stupid. "Well, at least now we have it! We can finally know all there is about it and how Inuyasha dies, and THEN we can start worrying about how we're going to survive, even though we're not supposed to." Then he looked away, mentally slapping himself.

Sango sighed at his stupidity. "I'm guessing you'd like to re-phrase that?"

"Oh, ya!" Miroku said quietly seriously regretting his words, now that Kagome had stopped smiling and was now staring almost in horror at the scroll in her hand.

"So…this is it…I guess." She said nervously. She was really afraid to open it, but of course she had to. So she slowly lowered it so everyone could see it. Then she touched the edge of the parchment slowly, almost as if it would burn her if she went too fast. She unrolled it even more slowly, and everyone closed in to look.

**I KNOW! I KNOW! I WAS GONNA WRITE THE REST, I SWEAR! BUT I FELT LIKE BEING EVIL! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ha! runs and hides under a rock Oh, god! They're gonna kill me! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**


	22. Prophecy and Pieces of the Puzzle

**You guys have no idea how hard it was to write this. I am not an expert in writing 'prophecies' That's why it took me so long. I know that a lot of you thought I had died or something, but it wasn't very easy! I had to make it good but not lame, obvious but a little mysterious, and…well, lets just say it wasn't a piece of cake. Sry that it took me so long to write it. And I'm REALLY sorry about the abrupt ending in the last chapter. But I knew it would take me a while to get this chapter going. I figured you could just read what I had written and then read what im giving you now. But I got lotsa work done under that rock, and yr support made me happy…though I was a little disturbed with some of the reviews I got lol.**

**Again I'm really really really sorry about the wait. But the words just wouldn't come to me! I hope that u wont be mad and I hope it was worth the wait. I promise you things start heating up in this chapter…and you will probably want me to write more as soon as I can. But you guys gotta remember that skools starting soon, and it may take a while. But I think I've gotten over the worst of my writers block, so I'll really try and get the next one up. **

**Disclaimer; I don't think I even need to say it. Just stay back lawyers! (One day I'll own Kouga! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! sigh just not today)**

**Ch21; Prophecy and Pieces of the Puzzle**

"I'm warning you. This is really old. It's in the ancient language, so I'll have to read it out loud to you all. But its been so long…don't get angry with me if I stumble on a word. And the ink is smudged all over. This is going to be very difficult to read."

"Can you try Miroku? Please?" Kagome pleaded, her eyes begging him to attempt it.

"Of course I'll read!" he exclaimed, appalled that she even considered that he wouldn't. "But I'm dreading what we'll find." Miroku cleared his throat, forcing his eyes away from…well…_Sango_ (need I say more?) and directing them towards the ancient parchment.

"_In the great battle of demons, the priestess Midoriko fought with her heart and soul. She was strong of mind, and her one priority was to ensure the safety of humans. Many a demon fell; many days past. Her training had prepared her for this moment, and taught her two ways to ward off even the most powerful demons...though each would cost her greatly in strength………"_

"Uh! I can't read a thing!" Miroku groaned, muttering to himself, "Half of the page looks like it was dunked in water! Repetitively!"

While Miroku was complaining, Inuyasha's mind was hard at work. He was trying to find a connection between what had been happening with them and what the scroll was about. So far, he was yet to see a relationship. "Miroku, are you sure this is the right one? I mean its not making much sense so far."

"Inuyasha, this contains the whole story. Not just the part we are looking for. Trust me, I remember it now. This is the one." Miroku told him, staring worriedly into his right eye.

"What? You got a problem?" Inuyasha asked, glaring at him.

"No. Well, yes…just let me finish danm it!" he said, making everyone stare at him oddly. Miroku never lost his temper so easily.

"Kagome, who is this 'Midoriko?' I think we learned about her once in history class." Hojo asked her, racking his brain for memories.

"Ya, we did. She is the priestess who fought off the army of demons, remember? In…that book…it mentioned her. She was how the jewel was created." She was trying to remain calm, but her patience was running thin. There was too much she still didn't know, and it was pissing her off. And, to be quite frank, so was he.

When Kagome had told him, Hojo suddenly remembered everything about Midoriko that he had ever heard. And to make matters worse, he seemed intent on sharing his story with _everyone_. "Oh, ya! I remember now! We were looking through the book when we came upon this chapter…"

"Hojo! Let Miroku Finish!" she snapped, giving him a hard glare that made him shut his mouth immediately. She turned towards Miroku, "Just pick up where ever you can. Just hurry."

Miroku nodded and started scanning the gritty parchment for areas he could decipher. He stopped midway down the page and continued reading.

"_Midoriko was given the title 'the keeper of the future'. She was able to foresee when a demon was approaching, therefore was able to find its weak point and… "_

"Miroku, skip this part. I don't think it's that important. Can you just read it first then tell us the important parts?" Inuyasha asked him impatiently.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed, "We have to read everything possible! The tiny details could tell us what's going on here!"

"Or we could skip them and find everything out sooner!" he shot back.

"But what if we miss something important!"

"Miroku will tell us if it's important!"

"I still think we should read over it just in case! There may be some detail that we need to know! What if it's the small details that matter, and we miss something?"

"You should hear this part." Miroku said. "Midoriko is majorly involved in this, and you need to know exactly what's happening."

"THANK YOU!" Kagome said in gratitude. Then a thought struck her. "Hang on. You keep saying that 'we' need to hear this, but you don't seem to be including yourself." She inquired suspiciously.

"Well…no. Now that I am reading this again, I can somehow remember the main idea of it. Its hard to explain…the memories just seem to have come back to me."

"That's perfect! Then _you_ can tell us what's going on instead of wasting our time with this stupid thing." Inuyasha said, as if that solved everything.

"Ya, Miroku. You can save us a lot of time!" Shippo said happily, jumping onto Inuyasha's head. Of course, that earned him a bump on the head, but everyone was too busy talking excitedly to notice.

"No. I can only remember bits and pieces. I really think we should read it all…"

"But…"

"Everyone shut up!" Kagome snapped, making them all jump out of their skins; Kagome almost never yelled at them! "Everyone just shut it and let Miroku read!" she swiftly turned on him, causeing him to take a half-step back in fear. "Well? What are you waiting for? READ!"

"Ok, ok! I'll read!" Miroku said in a frightened voice. He began to read again before Kagome could yell at him some more.

"…_render its soul harmless before it could cause any damage. However, there were two cases in which she faced a creature so powerful that she was unable to purify…"_

"What? Two demons? But it thought…"

"SIT!"

_WHAM!_

"Sorry about that Miroku. Please continue." Kagome said sweetly. Of course, Miroku did not hesitate.

"…_th… _grrr, why do ancient prophecies have to be so old! _She was unable to purify was the demon Suratiku. He was as large as the mountains, with a voice like thunder, destroying all in his path. Midoriko was unable to render the soul harmless therefore she resorted to a method that she had been taught in case of this situation. She focused all of her energy…banishing him to h…h…_ Danm it! It's too hard to read! H…h..ll. Hell! That's it! But I can't read any of this next part! Grrr!"

"Banish him to hell?" Kagome repeated in aw. "Midoriko Banished Suratiku to hell? She did that! Wow, she must have been a really powerful priestess."

"So now we know how he got there. But I still don't see how it involves me." Inuyasha whined. Then an idea struck him, and he turned to Hojo. "Hey, hobo-head. What exactly was it that Naraku said when he was inside your messed up head?"

"It's _Hojo_. Ho-Jo! Get it right." He stated, glaring at Inuyasha. Then Hojo tried to block out Inuyasha as he started to search his mind for any bits of conversation that may be helpful. "Grrr! I can't remember a thing!" he said in frustration. _Come on! You have to remember something! You have to! We have to stop this nutcase before he can hurt Kagome! Come on! Think!_

Then all of a sudden he remembered.

_**Flashback:** _

_**FOOL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?**_

_What? Who the hell is this? Not ANOTHER voice in my head!_

Demon-Hojo quivered slightly at the voice (the 'fool, what are you doing' voice not Hojo) **_shut up human! What do you mean, milord? Am I not doing what you asked?_**

_**WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG?**_

_**I just want to get a decent fight, seeing as I cant after this…**_

_**YOU WILL FINISH THIS OFF NOW! I HAVE NOT WAITED 200 YEARS TO WATCH YOU AMUSE YOURSELF WITH YOUR DEVIOUS GAMES! NOT THAT I DON'T APPROVE… IT'S JUST THAT I NEED MY PORTAL SO I CAN GET OUT OF HERE! IF I HAD KNOWN YOU WOULD BE SO TWISTED, I WOULD NEVER HAVE CREATED YOU! DON'T THINK I'VE FORGOTTEN HOW MANY TIMES YOU'VE TRIED TO KILL HIM AND FAILED! HE HAS BEEN AT YOU'RE MERCY SO MANY TIMES, AND STILL YOU DID NOT KILL HIM!**_

_**NOW HURRY UP AND CEASE THIS TOYING! I WANT HIM DEAD! DO YOU HEAR ME? DEAD!**_

_**Y-yes m-milord. It shall be done.**_

**_End of flashback_**

"I remember!" Hojo exclaimed triumphantly. Everyone turned to face him eagerly. "I remember one of the conversations they were having in my head!"

Inuyasha smirked openly, forcing back a laugh; that sounded completely mental! If he hadn't known what they were talking about, he would have thought Hojo was completely insane.

"What is it Hojo? Tell us!" Kagome said eagerly.

"Well, this Suratiku started talking first he was yelling, asking what was taking so long." Kagome shuddered and motioned for him to continue. "Well, then this…Naraku? Well, this Naraku guy said that he wanted a descent fight, because he…ARGH!" Hojo clutched his head, which was searing in pain. He grabbed his head with both hands, falling to the ground in anguish.

_Ah!_ _Wh-whats happening?_

_**YOU FOOL! DID YOU REALLY THINK I WAS GOING TO LEAVE? AND DID YOU HONESTLY THINK I WAS GOING TO LET YOU REVEAL IT TO THEM? YOU ARE EVEN MORE PATHETIC THEN I THOUGH. STUPID MORTAL!**_

_How are you doing this? I thought…_

_**THINK AGAIN.**_

"Hojo!" Kagome exclaimed in horror. "What is it? What's wrong? Are you ok? Is it…him?"

"Y…es." Hojo said in agony.

Everyone gasped, taking a step back. "Oh no! What do we do?"

"There's only one thing we can do!" Inuyasha told them, drawing his Tetsuiga and taking a step towards Hojo.

"NO! WE CANT KILL HIM!" Kagome said in terror. "There has to be another way!"

Inuyasha turned on her. "Got any better ideas?" he demanded. Kagome bit her lip; she honestly couldn't think of anything. Inuyasha grimaced and took another step towards Hojo. Then Kagome had an idea.

"Wait, Inuyasha!" She exclaimed, causing Inuyasha to turn and look at her. Kagome turned to Miroku, "Miroku, would you help me over here? If we worked together to purify him, that would get rid of any demon in him, wouldn't it?"

He nodded. "I think so. It doesn't seem like he can come out and take over Hojo's body, but its causing him immense pain. We have to work quickly or the strain on his body might kill him."

"Then what are we waiting for? Get over here!" Kagome cried, beckoning Miroku over.

The two of them knelt down next to Hojo, each of them placing a hand on his forehead. Then they closed their eyes, letting their power flow through their bodies, up their arms and out through their fingertips. The surge of pure power that was now filling Hojo's skull was immense. A scream that was not his escaped Hojo's lips, as the demon inside withered with pain. It was so powerful that he was forced to retreat into the deepest, darkest corner of Hojo's mind, where, for some reason, their powers were unable to reach.

"Danm! I can't reach him! Can you?"

"No, I can't get him either."

"Danm it!"

"Whoa, Kagome. You're starting to sound like Inuyasha!" Shippo said in awe. He had never heard Kagome cuss in any way! But his remark earned him a bonk on the head from our favourite Hanyou, who was, shockingly, not yelled at.

"You alright Hojo?" Sango asked him worriedly. Hojo was lying on the ground panting. He shifted himself so he was in a sitting position and nodded.

"Man, now I know how Harry Potter feels." He said dryly.

"Who?" four voices asked at once.

"Long story." Hojo told them, rubbing his forehead. "That was horrible! But he's still there. Isn't he?" he asked Kagome nervously.

She nodded sadly. "I couldn't get to him. I'm really sorry. But on the bright side, I think that we've stopped him from coming out for a while."

Hojo sighed. "Is that guy _ever _going to leave? I mean he's stuck to me like Velcro!" then he moved a little closer to Kagome, taking her hand in his and rubbing it gently. "But you did all you could. Thank you Kagome, I thank you with all my heart." He tried to embrace her, but Inuyasha bonked him on the head before he could move.

Hojo glared at him, and was about to make an angry remark when Inuyasha gave him a very hard, almost threatening stare. Using his better judgement (for once) he decided against it.

"You were saying?" Kagome asked him, pulling her hand out of his reach.

Hojo turned and smiled at her. "Oh, I was saying that I thank you deeply for…"

"Not that you idiot! About Naraku!" she snapped.

Hojo had a very hurt look in his eyes. Kagome had _never _spoken like that to him! Ever! _But she is just really stressed…right? I mean, it's not like she has anything against me…its not like she's mad or anything…she is just really upset! That's gotta be it!_ Hojo cleared his throat, feeling that that would be the best way to save his dignity (cough, cough), and continued where he left off. "Oh…right… well, like I was saying, this Naraku guy was defending himself by saying that he wanted a descent fight, because he wouldn't be able to fight him afterwards."

"Well, that's obvious. He thought that would be our last battle because he thought I would die." Inuyasha said.

"Maybe…" Miroku said, his mind wandering, trying to find any sort of hidden meaning that it possess. "What happened next?"

"Well…then the other demon, if it is Suratiku, told him that he had to finish it quickly. He said something like…" Hojo put on a seriously fake sounding tough-guy voice, which really didn't suit him. "…_I did not wait 200 for you to amuse yourself with stupid games!_ Or, uh…something like that." they were about to make more comments, but he raised his hand to silence them. "Hang on, there's more. Then he was going on like that he approved of Naraku's sick games, but he needed his _portal_ so he could get out of there. He was mad because Naraku had fought you so many times, yet he still had not killed you. Then he ordered Naraku to hurry it up, and Naraku said he would."

Everyone was quiet. Hojo's words were echoing in each of their minds, haunting them. This new information had sent a sudden rush of questions that moved like a tidal wave. And, unfortunately for him, they were about to strike an unsuspecting Hojo.

"Portal?"

"200 years?"

"What does it mean?"

"What's it gotta do with me?"

"What does he mean? Does Inuyasha have a portal?"

"Do you have a portal?"

"No!"

"then why would he say that?"

"How the hell would I know?"

"What makes you think we would?"

"I didn't say you did!"

"How does this relate to the prophecy?"

"Maybe the portal is the prophecy?"

"Did we miss anything, Hojo?"

"Ya is their anything else?"

"What happened next Hojo?"

"Whoa, whoa! Hold on a second!" Hojo pleaded desperately. He had never felt so backed into a corner! "One at a time! I can't take you all at once!"

They calmed down eventually, and Sango was the first to speak up. "Ok. Lets take this one step at a time. First things first; Was there anything else?"

Hojo thought for a moment and shook his head. But then he remembered something he had forgotten. "Well, I'm not really sure if this is of any importance, but there was something else. Suratiku was saying that if he had known that Naraku would be so twisted, he would have never created him in the first place. I'm not really sure if its important, but…"

"NOT IMPORTANT?" Inuyasha roared. "NOT IMPORTANT! THAT'S BLOODY IMPORTANT! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE THAT OUT!"

"Sit." _wham_ "He's right Hojo, that's really important stuff."

"But that doesn't make any sense!" Miroku argued, "Naraku was made from Onigumo! Demons devoured him! There is no way that Suratiku could have created him! We know how he was created! Unless…"

"Unless what?" Inuyasha asked, dusting of his Haori.

"Unless it was Suratiku who sent the demons to Naraku. If that were so, then it would be Suratiku who created him. But it still doesn't explain why Naraku would take orders from him…"

"Hello? This is Suratiku! The guardian of hell who is said to be the size of a mountain! The dude is supposed to be the closest thing to Immortal! What was it the scroll said? Voice like thunder, destroying all in his path? Sounded scared shitless from what Hobo here was saying!"

"Its HOJO!"

"I guess your right. I just still can't see Naraku taking orders from anyone!" Miroku confessed.

"But what's with that portal stuff?" Inuyasha

"Isn't it obvious? Somehow you must be connecter with some sort of portal that is supposed to set Suratiku free!" Sango answered him. "the question is, how?"

"And why does he need you to be…you know…" Kagome left her sentence hanging there.

"Maybe the prophecy will explain the rest. You know, fill in the blanks?" Sango suggested.

"Sounds good." Kagome agreed, nodding to Miroku. He cleared his throat and began again.

"_He was as large as the mountains, with a voice like thunder, destroying all in his"_

"Miroku you idiot, you already read this part!"

**"SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!"**

_Bambambambambam_

"Please continue Miroku."

"…_path. Midoriko was unable to render the soul harmless therefore she resorted to a method that she had been taught in case of this situation. She focused all of her energy towards banishing him to hell._

"_But the seal was not indestructible. There was unfortunately one way to release the mighty demon from his prison, and that was a pearl._"

"A pearl?" everyone exclaimed at the same time. The same thought was running through each of their heads; were they talking about the pearl in Inuyasha's left eye? 

"_This pearl was not yet in existence, but was said to came in roughly 200 years, hidden in the left eye of a demon. The second demon son of the Lord of the Western lands, the great dog demon. Within him the pearl lay hidden, unknown to its carrier. Should the pearl be broken, the gates of hell would be broken, and the demon Suratiku would be free to terrorize the earth once more…"_

**Hope it was worth it. I'm really sorry for that but I do so love cliffhangers. I will try and update as soon as possible. The more reviews I get, the faster I will update.**


	23. Can Time Change it?

**Ok, I'd just like to thank everyone for reviewing and giving all the constructive criticism. But there was one disturbing review that I got, and for some reason, even though I tried, I was unable to contact that person in any way. So I just thought I would clear this up for you and anyone else who may have been thinking it (although I don't see why you would…)**

**I am not, I repeat _NOT _trying to set up Sango with Hojo.**

**I have no idea who said that, but I never had the intention of setting him up with anyone! In my story he is the clueless idiot who is following them around because he is head over heels in Kagome! I AM NOT HOOKING HIM UP WITH SOMEONE! MUCH LESS SANGO! SHEESH!**

**Now that that is clear, on with the show! I'm just letting you know a lot of emotion is going on in this one! .**

**Disclaimer; Inuyasha will never be mine, but I still think I may have a chance at Kouga (sigh I wish)**

**Ch23; Can time stop it?**

Everyone gave a sharp gasp, and Miroku was about to say something. But then something caught his eye. There was one more passage…not written in calm, beautiful, ancient strokes, but crisp and sloppy. It looked as though it was written not by a professional scribe, but was scribbled down it a hurry. It read:

_This is a warning to any who may be reading this. No one may face his wrath. No one can withstand his torture. His power limitless, his rivals perished at his hands. For your sakes, do not eliminate the demon child. Do not let this prophecy come true! Should the seal be broken, the earth shall be no more, and billions will die in brute torture for his amusement. For the sake of the world……………slay the demon."_

Silence. Usually, silence within a group of people is awkward; uncomfortable. Sometimes, when no one knows what to say after something has happened for fear of making it worse, the silence can be embarrassing. But a lot of the time silence is when the people are stunned, and it is because of something truly shocking that no one dares to say anything, not that they are afraid to say something stupid. Pointing out the obvious is what usually breaks silence, although sometimes they merely say something off topic. God, how they wished someone would break the silence, utter a word or a whisper. Anything to break the tense, unbearable quiet that had enveloped the room.

Every time someone would open their mouth to speak, they faced an impenetrable wall, a invisible force that told them they shouldn't be the one to break the silence. They reluctantly closed their lips once more, not looking up at anyone. They were mentality thinking of thousands of unanswered questions that this news had brought. In their mind, a million different conclusions were being formed, each more unlikely and confusing then the last. Thoughts of pain, confusion, sadness, and most of all worry were haunting their minds.

Well, at least for most of them.

Hojo was sitting on the ground next to them, watching them all carefully and curiously. Usually, he was able to follow some of the strange things that he had been told about this world and the people in it. Considering that most people would have sent Kagome to the Looney bin if she had told anyone in his time, he thought he was doing well to keep up with them. But this. This had lost him completely.

He could tell that this was very important news, probably completely unexpected and terrible from the looks on their faces. _That much is obvious. But what the hell was with the pearl thing? A pearl in someone's eye? Who's eye? Inuyasha's maybe? What are they going to do to him…will they have to cut it out?_ Secretly, he had another thought in his mind, even though he knew it was wrong_; Will Kagome still love him after hearing this? She'll probably run away from him in terror, knowing that he could do! Uh…what was it he was going to do again? I forgot. (_me: '

He wanted so desperately to break the silence, as did everyone else. But that same, tightly wound clasp held his voice captive as with all the others. There was not a sound to be heard. Everyone was staring blankly at the floor, not really looking at it but sort of in a daze. It seemed that this news had not only stolen their voices, but their mind and everything in it. All that remain was fear. Fear and dread. No one dared look at each other, or say anything. The world was blank.

And yet…their was a small noise. No one could tell what it was, for it was so faint that they sub-consciously strained their ears in order to hear it. This soft noise, so full of sadness, was bringing the life back into them, slowly bringing them back to this dreadful reality. Slowly, it began to get louder, though it was still very soft. This noise was dragging them out of their daze. It got louder, and louder still until everyone managed to turn their heads in the direction of the noise. There sat Kagome, with her long, dark bands shielding her eyes. On her cheeks were wet lines where hot tears were sliding down her face at a rapid speed. That was when it hit them. They were heading Kagome's whimpering as this dreadful news sunk in.

Suddenly, Kagome raised her head and looked directly at Inuyasha, who straight away avoided her eyes. She tried to make contact but to no avail. "Inuyasha?" she whispered softly, hoping to gat a response out of him, or at least get him to look at her.

Instead Inuyasha clenched his fists, his claws causeing his hands to bleed rapidly but he took no notice of them. He stood up sharply, with his bangs also covering his eyes from their view. "You don't need to say anything. I know." He told them firmly.

Kagome watched him closely, her eyes now swimming with worry, "What? What do you know?"

His fists clenched even tighter, causing drops of blood to drip on the floor from his hands. "I know…what I must do." They were silent, so he continued. "Good-bye, guys. I cannot stay any longer."

"WHAT?" they cried at the same time, surprise filling their voices.

"I have to go. If I stay here any longer, he will find me. I cannot take that risk."

"But where will you go?" Kagome sobbed, praying he was merely joking.

Inuyasha sighed painfully. "As long as I live, there is a way for him to escape. Whether it is in a few days, or years from now. He will not stop till he finds me. There is only one escape."

Kagome gasped. "NO! INUYASHA YOU CAN'T!" she sobbed, leaping up and into his arms. She clung to his body, as if loosening her grip would allow him to slip away from her. "That won't solve anything!" she sobbed into his shirt.

Inuyasha's eyes softened at her touch, and he wrapped his arms around her shaking body. "Kagome, you know it's the only way."

Kagome turned up to face him, her eyes red from her tears "No! Inuyasha, there must be another way! We can escape him!" she weeped. Inuyasha looked down at her sympathetically, but he said nothing.

"Inuyasha! Kagome's right, you can't just leave like that! It wouldn't make a difference!" Shippo squeaked. Inuyasha just stared at him confusedly

Miroku approached Inuyasha calmly, and put a hand gently on his shoulder. "Inuyasha." He began sternly, "Think for a second will you? If you die, where would you go?" He told Inuyasha logically. "Hell is the land of the dead, where Suratiku would surely be waiting for you."

Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise, and he felt a strong sense of fear; something he had not truly felt for so long. And Miroku could tell. "Wow. Hadn't thought of that." He admitted stupidly.

Miroku nodded.

"You would be playing right into his hands." Sango stated.

"Then what can we do?" Inuyasha thought aloud.

Kagome was still crying softly, but she had calmed down slightly as Inuyasha had changed his mind. Suddenly she opened her eyes and looked into Inuyasha's hopefully. "Inuyasha! We can just follow our plan! Remember! We had a plan for this!" everyone stared at her blankly.

"What plan?" Sango asked her curiously.

"Well, we knew that this was going to happen, more or less, right? Well, before we left, Inuyasha and I decided that we could go back to my era a few days before it was supposed to happen! Well we could do that! He wouldn't be able to find us! Find you!" she told them all excitedly.

Inuyasha thought for a moment. "hey that might work…but would time really stop him? I mean, if the prophecy doesn't come true, then he would still be trapped in your time wouldn't he?"

"Oh. Well, that may be true, but it's the Suratiku in _this_ time that is supposed to…get you. Would it matter about him in the future?" she asked.

"Maybe…" Sango pondered…and then a thought struck her. "But, if we separated you from Suratiku's connection…"

Everyone turned to face Hojo, their eyes at last full of hope. "What? What are you looking at me for?"

"We're going to kill you dumb ass!" Inuyasha growled at him evilly. Hojo's eyes widened with fear, and Inuyasha merely smirked.

"Inuyasha sit!" Kagome shouted angrily, sending Inuyasha straight to the solid, _wood_ floor. She turned to the frightened Hojo calmly. "No, Hojo, we are _not_ going to kill you." He sighed in relief, "But you are going to have to go back to our time."

"WHAT!" Hojo cried in despair, praying that he could get them to change their minds "but… I want to stay here! We already agreed…"

"Things have changed." Kagome stated simply.

"Hojo, if you stay here, Naraku can still use you to get to Inuyasha!" Shippo told him "But if you are back in Kagome's era, then he can't take over and cause the prophecy to come true!"

Hojo watched him carefully, finally understanding what they wanted him to do. He really really didn't want to leave Kagome here in this era! Especially alone with Inuyasha. But they were right…Naraku could easily take over again, and he didn't want that to happen. But then what was he to do? If there was any hope of winning her back, then he would have to make her come with him! "Oh…I see. But, shouldn't Kagome come back with me…you know, in case…in case…something happens!" he finished lamely.

Everyone stared at him like he was crazy. "Nothing will happen Hojo." Kagome told him firmly. "Besides, I'm going to stay here in case anything happens to Inuyasha!" Inuyasha, who had finally pulled himself up from the ground, was smirking at him, eyes screaming 'you lost!' in Hojo's direction.

"But…but…" Hojo though desperately for some excuse to get her to come with him.

"You're going!" Inuyasha told him firmly. "And that's final. You are going, Kagome is staying. Now suck it up!"

"SIT!" _THUMP_

"dm rou wnch" Inuyasha muttered from the floor.

Kagome glared at him sharply. "What was that! SITSITSITSITSIT!" _THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP_

* * *

"Come on, Hojo! You've been on Kirara many times before, but you never seem to get over your fear!" Kagome groaned for the 5th time. But Hojo was still clinging to a tree determinedly with all his might, and Kagome just couldn't seem to talk him into letting go.

"It's cause he's a woosie bastard who can't take a little height." Inuyasha said obviously as he walked by them. "can you wrap this up you moron? We have a deadline here you know, and we will just barely make it!"

Kagome would have sat him _again _if it weren't for the fact that he had reminded her that if they left now, they would _just_ make it back to the well before the due date. Once he said that Kagome's eyes widened with fear and she practically screamed at Hojo to get off. "Hojo, please! We have to hurry or we're not going to make it! Please hurry! Come on, Hojo!" she pleaded.

Hojo's eye softened as he watched her plead. He removed his arms from the safety of the tree (AN: man I could have sworn I heard that tree sigh in relief lol) and took a careful step towards Kirara. She turned her head towards him, though, and he leaped back in fright. Finally Inuyasha couldn't watch any longer, and he snuck up behind Hojo. He grabbed Hojo by his back collar and lifted him into the air, walking towards the impatient Kirara.

"WAIT!" Hojo cried out in pure terror "WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?" he screamed, squirming around and futilely trying to break out of Inuyasha's hold.

"I'm fed up with your complaining. Suck it up and FOR KAMI'S SAKE STOP SCREAMING IN MY EAR!" Inuyasha yelled at him as he threw him on Kirara's back, where Miroku held on to him to prevent him from escaping. Inuyasha then picked up Kagome on his back and they took of northward. Inuyasha desperately hoped that Hojo would get over his fears once he got used to it. But, to his dismay…

Hojo just kept on screaming.

"GRRR! SHUT UP YOU HORNEY BASTARD! I CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Inuyasha yelled while they were running alongside each other.

"AHHH WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE'RE GONNA DIE…THIS IS IT FOR ME! AHHHH MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP! KAGOME HOW COULD YOU LET HIM DO THIS TO ME KAGOME MAKE IT STOP! HELPPPPPPP!"

"HONESTLY Hojo SHUT UP!" Kagome cried, covering her ears by burring her head in Inuyasha's hair (me: awwwwwww)

"MIROKU CAN YOU SHUT HIM UP?" Inuyasha yelled at him. Miroku nodded eagerly and quickly took out one of his sutra's from under his robes. He then muttered something quietly and slapped the sutra overtop of Hojo's mouth. All of a sudden Hojo was unable to make a sound. Nothing. The only thing they could hear was the rush of the wind roaring past them.

"FINALLY!" Inuyasha sighed in relief, "does he know I have sensitive ears?" he asked Kagome.

"Probably."

"Usually I do not use one of my sutra's on another human being…" Miroku looked down at Hojo, who was screaming silently underneath the sutra "…but for this I could make an exception."

Sango laughed playfully "Now if only I could do something like that to you're hands."

"My dear Sango, I don't think you would like that very much. I know perfectly well that you secretly like the feeling of my touch against your lovely body."

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Sango screamed, a blush turning her face on fire. She had seen Miroku's hand twitching. "If you dare touch me again I swear I will push you off Kirara!" she yelled threateningly.

"Oh, Sango… that's what I love about you! You are such a kidder." Miroku said gleefully. Sango was so furious that she didn't see his hand moving backwards towards her. Miroku groped her, a perverted grin on his face. "You see! You are so hilarious with your jok…" he didn't have time to finish his sentence, as Sango had remained true to her word and had promptly pushed Miroku off of Kirara's back.

"SANGO!" Inuyasha groaned, halting next to the now unconscious Miroku, who had landed flat on his head.

"What? You saw what he does!" she defended angrily.

Inuyasha sighed, picking up the unconscious Miroku and throwing him heavily on Kirara's back. "I feel for you Kirara…what with all the idiots you have to put up with."

"Excuse me?" Sango asked him dangerously, one of her eyebrows cocking upwards in irritation.

"Not you." Inuyasha told her, grinning. "The two wastes of flesh next to you." Hojo, still gagged, glared up at him angrily. And Miroku would probably have made some perverted remark if he was still conscious.

"Come on, guys, Lets get out of here! We've wasted too much time already!" Kagome whined from on Inuyasha's back, pulling his haiori slightly in impatience. "Lets just get out of here or we won't make it back in time!"

* * *

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly, what with the two troublemakers out of the picture. But it still took several more days before they got back to the village, and, as expected, it was the day that the prophecy was meant to come true. So, as you can imagine, Kagome was on her last nerve.

"HOJO WOULD YOU JUST GET INSIDE THE FUCKING WELL ALREADY?" Kagome screamed at him for the millionth time. "ITS ALREADY BEEN DECIDED! YOU ARE LEAVEING!"

"But Kagome..."

"NO BUTS! I ALREADY TOLD YOU! THIS IS THE MOST IMPORTANT THING IN THE WORLD RIGHT NOW AND YOU ARE GIVING ME BUTS!"

"But Kagome you have to come with me!" Hojo insisted.

"FOR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT GOING WITH YOU!"

"But what if something happens?"

"WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN?"

"…"

"THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT!"

"But you have to!" Hojo pleaded her.

"WHY ON EARTH WOULD I GO BACK WITH YOU! YOU ARE A SPINELESS IDIOT WHO CAN'T EVEN TAKE LIKE 3 METERS HEIGHT ON KIRARA EVEN THOUGH YOU'VE BEEN ON HER BEFORE! AND ITS NOT LIKE THERE IS ANY REASON FOR ME TO FOLLOW YOU, YOU BASTARD! HAVEN'T I ALREADY MADE IT CLEAR? MY HEART BELONGS HERE! IN THE FEUDAL ERA! WITH INUYASHA! SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST SUCK IT UP AND GET YOUR FUCKING ASS BACK TO YOUR ERA!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs, Making Hojo quiver with fear and take a step back.

But Hojo did suck up his fear…and continued to push Kagome further into her anger. "I'm not leaving unless you are leaving with me!"

"ARRRRRRRGGGGGGG!" Kagome roared in frustration, nearly yanking her hair out. Finally she glared one last time at Hojo before yelling, "INUYASHA! YOU GET OVER HERE NOW!"

"M-me?" Inuyasha squeaked, wondering what on earth he could have done to upset her. After all, it was Hojo who was being an asshole. But Kagome glared at him and that was all it took to make him run towards her like a frightened puppy "Coming!"

Kagome grabbed a hold of his arm and began to pull him away from the well briskly. She stopped about 20 ft away, right at the edge of the bush.

"K-kagome?" Hojo inquired cautiously _what is she doing?_

Kagome whipped around, pulling Inuyasha with her so that they were both facing Hojo. "OK YOU JACKASS! HERES HOW THIS IS GOING TO WORK! YOU HAVE UNTIL THE COUNT OF FIVE TO GET YOU UNWORTHY BEHIND DOWN THAT WELL AND BACK TO TOKYO BEFORE I SET INUYASHA LOOSE ON YOU! NO HOLDING BACK!"

Hojo to a huge leap back in alarm at this sudden threat. "But…Kagome, you wouldn't!"

"Don't test me Hojo!" she yelled, only slightly quieter "I'm sure that Inuyasha here would love to play with you! Wouldn't you Inuyasha?" he merely responded with glaring at Hojo with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "good. NOW YOU! GET BACK TO MODERN TIMES BEFORE I HAVE TO START COUNTING, AND DON'T YOU DARE SHOW YOUR FACE HERE EVER AGAIN!"

"But Kagome!"

"ONE! TWO! THR…" She didn't even need to count to two before that wimpy human fled down the well.

Kagome sighed in relief, quivering slightly and collapsing into Inuyasha, who quickly caught her. He gently picked her up into his arms and began to walk towards Kaede's, where the others were waiting for them. Kagome was still ridged with angry, and Inuyasha gently stroked her hair to calm her down.

"Shh…its okay. He's gone now." He crooned softly to her.

"And you're safe." She said weakly to him.

"Don't you worry. It's finally over." At his words, Kagome leaned into him more, resting her head against his chest. Inuyasha took a deep intake of her beautiful scent, and they shared a comfortable silence as he walked through the sunlight to Kaede's hut.

_THUMP! _Hojo took a sharp intake of breath as he hit the well's stone floor on his head. Groaning, he sat up and rubbed his head, where a large bump had suddenly appeared. He looked around for the way to get up, but all he saw was stone and vines. _Great! Here we go again. At least it's not dark this time!_

Hojo grasped onto one of the vines that was in his reach and hoisted himself up, but he found no place to put his feet! Well, I guess we all know how that would turn up.

"OWWW!" Hojo muttered quietly to himself, now rubbing the bump on his head, slightly smaller, & right on top of the first (me: -.-' ) After a minute of just sitting there rubbing the bump on his head, he tried again, this time with more lucky. He groaned as he cut himself on one of the sharper rocks, and kept climbing slowly up. _How could Kagome do this to me? It's not like her at all!_

After about ten minutes of slow progress up the well, Hojo made it to the top of the well. He hoisted himself up and took in the sight…of the clearing he had been in only minutes before. Kagome and Inuyasha were nowhere in sight.

"What on earth? Why am I still here?" Hojo groaned. He had climbed all the way up the well for nothing! Why on earth wasn't that stupid well thing working? I did everything right! Only last time… he gasped, _last time he had a jewel shard!_

"Greeaaatttt. Now what?" he asked himself. (AN: now he's talking to himself!) then an idea popped into his head. "I'll go look for Kagome! She'll know what to do! There's no way she could be mad at me because the wells not working!"

_DON'T YOU DARE SHOW YOUR FACE HERE EVER AGAIN_

Hojo sighed miserably. "She is going to kill me for this." He sighed again and began to walk in he direction he hoped was that old woman's house.

_Meanwhile: _

Inuyasha was wondering aimlessly in the woods. He knew that it would take him, like 2 seconds to cut some branches for fire would, but he had a lot on his mind. He needed time to think.

He was thinking about Kagome. About how she had completely opened herself to him, without fear of letting the others know. About the prophecy mostly, though. He was wondering what was going to happen now? What then were going to do next. But the most important thing on his mind, and the thing that he was most grateful for, was the fact that he no longer needed to worry about ever seeing that wimpy human ever again…

"OUFF!" thump!

Inuyasha had just slammed right into someone, knocking him out of his daze. He was about to make a rude remark when he saw who it was.

"YOU!" Inuyasha snarled, grabbing Hojo by the collar and lifting him in the air. "What are _you_ doing still here! I thought we made it clear for you to never show your face again!"

"Something was wrong with the well!" Hojo defended, frightened out of his wits! Then suddenly he heard a noise. It was faint at first, but now it was as clear and loud as a bell.

**Now's our chance!**

Hojo's eyes widened with fear. He looked around frantically, but he could see no one other then an angry Inuyasha. "NO! IS KAGOME HERE? PLEASE, TELL ME KAGOME'S HERE!"

"Kagome isn't here to save you Hojo..."

Hojo's eyes turned bright, bloodred as his clawed handwrapped itself tightlyaround Inuyasha's throat. "No Inuyasha…" Came a deep, sinister voice. "She's not here to save _you._"


	24. Blood and Tears

**Hey hey my favourite readers. Sry about the last cliffy (tehe, just cant help it). And I am going to warn you, the plot may get a little complicated later on, but I swear I will explain it all to you in time. And I am begging you to not hate me when you read what happens in this chapter! Pls pls pls pls pls PLS don't hate me:'( **

**Ok no more dragging on, I'll just let u get to da story. (Just, pls pls pls pls pls PLS don't hate me for anything that happens in this chapter!)**

**Disclaimer: I am really getting tired of righting these. Look back in the other chapters if u wanna know.**

**Ch 24; Blood and Tears**

Inuyasha glared hard at the demon who was holding him by the throat. "You bastard!" he growled, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm just picking a bouquet of flowers. I hear they are very nice this time of year. What do you think I'm doing here?" the demon asked him, making Inuyasha raise his eyebrows. This was one of the first times he had ever heard Naraku use sarcasm. "I'm here to kill you."

"Kill me? You usually don't be so up front about these things. What happened? Your Master getting impatient?" Inuyasha took a painful pause, as Naraku tightened the grip on his throat, and then he continued yelling. "What ever happened to the Naraku who fought sneaky, hu? And you aren't even in your true form, and yet you expect to fight me? Why don't you come out of your pathetic form and fight me in your true form!"

Naraku (still in the other demon form) chuckled. "Strong words for a half breed mutt, who seems to be hanging on a very short leash!" he smirked, "And I'm already fighting you, or is you mind that slow that you haven't even noticed that I am here?" he laughed to himself at the joke (ME: ')

"You and your pathetic jokes! It makes me sick!"

"You are calling me pathetic? I'm not the one hanging by my neck in front of an enemy."

"I know you are in there, Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled at him, "Why don't you abandon your form in that pathetic human and fight me! The real you! Or are you that much of a coward that you won't risk breaking a nail to actually fight in you're true form! Ditch Hojo! Fight me like you have a small shred of honour!" (me: stupid Inuyasha! U are being strangled, and yet you are trying to get him stronger! Shesh! You should have some brain).

The demon/Hojo smirked in glee. "It's you're funeral."

Suddenly, with a flash of bright light, Hojo's demon features disappeared, and for a split second Hojo was human. In that split second, Hojo and Inuyasha's eyes met, Hojo's wide with fear and remorse. "No…" and then he collapsed, Inuyasha falling to the ground with him. But Inuyasha didn't have a chance to move before thousands of slimy tentacles began to sprout from Hojo's back, filling the air above him. Inuyasha cried out in surprise, having to roll over a few feet in order to prevent being crushed. Soon a gruesome body also came out of Hojo, the body where all the tentacles were connected, with a smile so twisted, it made him gag.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed with pure hatred. "Naraku!" he spat, glaring up at him.

Naraku smirked downwards. "Ah, what a sight we have here. The mighty Inuyasha, fallen to his knees under the might of his superior."

"Don't flatter yourself!" Inuyasha growled, glaring up at Naraku, who was towering over him. "There's a lot of things I can refer to you as, and my superior sure as hell ain't one of 'em! _Iron Reemer Soul Stealer!_" Inuyasha cried, slicing off the tentacles blocking his way. Using the opening to his advantage, Inuyasha leaped backwards, landing 20 feet away.

Naraku merely smirked at him. "Still using the same old moves, Inuyasha? And you wonder why you are so weak." He looked down at his elbow, where his arm instantly returned to. Then he chuckled evilly at Inuyasha. "You say that you will destroy me, yet every time I see you, you attack with the same pathetic moves, moves that we already know have no affect on me. How can you possibly defeat me if you are incapable of growing stronger?"

"What the hell would you know?" Inuyasha yelled at him angrily. "You spend so much time sitting somewhere safe while you have your stupid puppets and servants doing all the work for you! _You _have no idea what I can do!" Inuyasha drew his Tetsuiga, positioning himself into a battle stance. "I can take you!"

"Oh, really." Naraku said, smirking maliciously. "Prove it."

Back at the hut, the others did not seem to think that Inuyasha's absence was anything to be too concerned about. They had no way of knowing what was going on, so they just assumed he was taking his time. Things went on normally for most of them.

But Kagome couldn't seem to shake off the feeling that something was wrong. Maybe it was the stress of the day. Maybe she had gotten so close to Inuyasha that she could sort of sense it. But she defiantly knew that something was amiss.

"Guys, I think we should go after him." She told them suddenly. They turned to look at her, a calm expression on their face, as if they had full intentions to make her calm down.

"Relax, Kagome. I'm sure Inuyasha is just a little stressed over the day's events." Miroku told her in a reassuring voice. "I don't think there is any need to go after him. I think he just needs a little time alone."

"But…something doesn't feel quite right." She told them seriously. Then she felt a familiar tingling in the back of her mind. "I sense a Sacred Jewel Shard!"

Everyone leapt into action. Kagome rushed to grab her bow and arrows, while Sango got Kirara and changed into her battle uniform. Miroku gathered his sutra's, and they exited then hut.

As they raced forwards, Kagome got a dreading sensation in the back of her mind. "Oh, no! There is a lot of them! A lot of jewel shards…each one of the tainted black with evil!"

The same thing ran through each of their minds, and it made them run all the faster.

Naraku sent his tentacles forwards towards Inuyasha, who sliced every one of them in half. After a while it would seem like he was actually inflicting damage, but every limb he chopped would re-attach within seconds.

Realising that it wasn't working, Inuyasha decided to try something different. He leapt backwards into the trees, Naraku watching him with sick amusement. Inuyasha leapt from branch to branch, getting ever so closer to Naraku's body, until he was directly behind him. Naraku was facing the other way, and as far as Inuyasha could tell, he was scanning the trees for him. Little could he see the twisted smile on his enemy's face, or the way he kept his tentacles ready to spring in his direction. How Naraku was waiting for him.

Taking advantage of the situation he saw, Inuyasha got his Tetsuiga ready. Raising it over his head, he leapt forward off of the branch with a loud battle cry, towards the back of Naraku's head. But, instead of the surprised gasp that he had expected, Naraku whirled around to face him, a malicious grin on his face. Inuyasha, having no way to stop his strike in time, was still coming towards him. Naraku reached out his hand, putting it out to block Tetsuiga, and caught it.

Inuyasha gasped in total shock. Naraku had stopped his swing! And not only that, but upon his touch, the mighty sword became rusty and useless. Oh shit. He was in trouble now.

Naraku attempted to strike him, but Inuyasha dodged it, and he began to leap around on Naraku's tentacles. He tried to use his sword, but it was stuck in its useless form. After a few strikes and no result, he slipped it back in its sheath. Of course, with his sword out of commission, he was in trouble. His claws were useful, but Naraku's body was just too danm big for him to handle without Tetsuiga!

"It is no use." Naraku told him smugly. "I have the power of the demon Suratiku at my beck and call. Resistance is pointless. You cannot win."

Of course this had just about as much affect on Inuyasha as you would expect. This was Naraku he was fighting, and he was _never_ going to give up.

Busy dodging Naraku's attacks, Inuyasha failed to see Naraku snapping his fingers, as if summoning something. Nor did he see Kagura, moving on light, silent feet towards him. But he _could_ feel the sharpness of her fan as it pierced through his back from hip to shoulder, causing blood to gush out of the wound. He gasped in pain, falling to his knees. In a few seconds, he could also feel the wind from her fan rush up behind him, flipping him onto his back. The cool touch of her fan, now dangerously close to slicing his head off at the neck, was very unnerving.

He stared up at Kagura, his eyes widening slightly with fear; a fear that he had only shown that time his brother had forced him into the same position. Only, that time he had escaped (Only thanks to Kagome, but he would never admit that. Even in his mind). This time there didn't seem to be any escape route, no weak spot that he could use to his advantage. Kagura raised her fan slightly, preparing for a strike. Inuyasha braced himself for the blow. But it never came.

He looked up at Kagura with surprise in his eyes, "What the hell?" he asked in confusion, but she was not looking at him. Instead she was looking at Naraku with immense distaste; he seemed to be giving her some sort of silent order.

Turning back to him after a moment, she lifted her fan away from his throat, and spoke. "Naraku wishes to take over." She said sharply, unable to hide the disgust in her voice. She glared down at Inuyasha, some disappointment lingering in her eyes. _And I thought you might just win…but no. you cannot stop what was meant to be. I shall remain a slave, for now and for ever. He could not stop him. No one can stop it. I am doomed to be his servant. Forever._

While Kagura was having her despairing thoughts, Naraku had wrapped a large limb around Inuyasha's sore body. Despite his struggling and attempts, Inuyasha was rendered helpless as a pup. Naraku seemed to be taking great pleasure in this. He lifted Inuyasha to eye-level, so that he was only a few meters away. Inuyasha could see the eager glint in his eyes, and came to one conclusion; Naraku seemed to want him to die with as much suffering as possible.

His theory was proven when Naraku's slimy tentacle wrapped itself very, very tightly around his throat, causing him to gasp out in pain. Naraku was grinning with a sick sort of glee, and taunted him in his time of pain.

"Air…what a strange thing it is. Not so pleasant when you are forced to live without. Is that not what you desire, Inuyasha? Air?" Naraku asked him evilly, his twisted eyes dancing with pleasure.

Inuyasha glared at him with disgust. "You ba…" he chocked, unable to finish. He took in a tiny breath of air, which was no where near enough to satisfy his lungs' craving. But it was all he was able to, what with Naraku blocking his windpipe. He took another small, harsh breath, praying he could find a way out of this. Naraku laughed mercilessly at his reaction, tightening his grip further.

He couldn't breath. He gasped desperately, sucking in the emptiness. Him being a half demon, it wasn't as bad as could have been…was he human. But that didn't help. It merely meant that if he had been human, he would be dead (Now, wasn't that comforting). His mind raced desperately, trying to think up ways to break Naraku's grip.

The Hanyou put his hands atop of Naraku's painfully, trying to pry his hands off of his throat. But that proved to be of no use, and Inuyasha could feel himself starting to weaken. He lifted his hand up slightly, and gripping the hilt of Tetsuiga as tight as he could, attempting to slice off the arm holding him up.

Naraku watched his efforts with a malicious grin on his face. "Ah, the Tetsuiga. We wouldn't want that getting in our way, would we Inuyasha?" he wrapped one of his tentacles around Inuyasha's wrist, twisting it painfully. Inuyasha cried out in pain, his grip on the sword long lost, the mighty sword falling to the ground, becoming weak and rusty when it hit.

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting for this Inuyasha. Every other time we've met, you would somehow manage to escape my wrath, or your pathetic humans would manage to save you." He moving his tentacles up his arm and squeezed, laughing at Inuyasha's groans and his efforts to escape. Naraku continued for a moment, stopping only when he heard a loud _snap._ Inuyasha moaned in pain, his arm falling limp at his side"But not this time." He whispered in Inuyasha's ear softly, menacingly, causeing Inuyasha to whimper slightly. "This time, you are all alone. There is no way for you to escape. No humans here to save you. At last…you are mine!"

**YOU IDOIT!** Came a booming voice, louder then thunder, and so vicious and terrifying that Naraku dropped Inuyasha in fright. **I ALREADY TOLD YOU! NONE OF YOUR PATHETIC GAMES AND TOYING! FINISH IT!**

"Yes master. I was going to…"

**DON'T GIVE ME THAT EXCUSE! JUST KILL HIM! NOW!**

"Y-yes master. It shall be done," Naraku said, in a tone so unlike him. Then he smirked at Inuyasha. "Ah…so close I was. The fun I could have had." He sighed, "Oh, well. I shall see you again very soon, half breed. Then again…maybe not. No matter." Naraku lifted Inuyasha, who was nearly fainting from loss of air, so that he was inches from his face. Inuyasha gave him a death glare, which was all he could muster with his limited remaining strength.

Naraku raised his other hand and brought it backwards, preparing to strike, and forced it forwards; directly through Inuyasha's chest.

Inuyasha gave a loud, piercing cry of pain that shook the trees. He had never felt such pain in his life. He struggled to stay conscious, but it was getting increasingly difficult.

His scream could easily be heard by Kagome and the others, who were only an unbearably short distance away. Upon hearing this cry, and it being so close, Kagome ran forwards with incredible speed. "Inuyasha!" she cried, bursting through the trees, revealing a sight that tore her heart into a million pieces.

Frozen in place, Kagome stared in disbelief at the sight before her. She could feel her heart pounding in her throat, and her hot tears of denial forming in her eyes. It couldn't be true…it couldn't…not after all they've been through. She ran over to him, tears now flowing freely down her face as she knelt down next to Inuyasha's still form. She took his face gently, stroking it softly, trying to wake him up. It was cold, far too cold to be a good sign. Kagome called out his name fearfully, praying that he was just unconscious, that he was merely sleeping.

But Inuyasha still hadn't woken up. Kagome took his hand. It hung limp and lifeless. Choking back a sob, she laid her head down onto his bleeding chest, her ear straining for some sign of a heartbeat. There was none.

Kagome was frozen on the spot, staring into Inuyasha's wide open golden eyes. They held no light, or any sign of life in them. She suddenly felt a million years tired, so tired that she wanted to fall into a deep sleep, and not wake up until everything was alright again.

But things would never be right again.

Inuyasha was dead.

**This was a very painful chapter to write. But I had to do things the way Naraku would! The evil little bastard! I'm really sorry about this! Things will turn out fine! You'll see. Chow4now.**


	25. Out the Gates of Hell

**look ppl. This chapter is may be a little bit confusing near the first half, so I'm going to try my best to explain what happened in the next chapter. If u still don't get it after a few chapters, then review yr questions to me and I'll try to help u get it. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own him, so don't u sue**

**Ch 25; Out the Gates of Hell**

Kagome screamed in unbearable agony, eyes clouded over with tears. She put her arms around Inuyasha's limp body and sobbed into his blood stained haiori, her heart tearing into pieces inside her chest. "Inuyasha…Inu…yasha…" she whispered in between her choked sobbing.

Miroku and Sango raced out of the bushes, freezing as they saw Kagome and Inuyasha on the ground. "No…" they whispered in unison.

Miroku's legs suddenly felt shaky and weak, causing him to fall to his knees in anguish. At his side, his fists were clenched into a ball so tight that his nails were turning his palms raw. It hurt, but he felt no pain. He banged both of his fists onto the ground, as he roared in agony at the loss of his best friend and leader.

Shippo stared at Inuyasha and Kagome, his eyes wide with tears at Inuyasha's body. It had happened. All over again. He had lost another father. Crying now, he ran over to Inuyasha's body and started hugging him tightly "Inuyasha! Daddy! Oh daddy!" he sobbed wretchedly.

Sango on the other hand walked slowly and hesitantly over to Inuyasha's body and the two weeping people. Tears in her eyes she put her hand on Kagome's shoulder and pulled her into a hug. But Kagome was stubbornly gripping on the dead Hanyou's body, not willing to let go even for Sango. "Kagome…you have to let go." Sango whispered to her, holding back tears of her own. "He's gone."

Naraku was watching there antics with undeniable pleasure. "Ah, how I have waited for this moment. Inuyasha is dead, and there is utter torment in each of you hearts now that he is gone. How delicious." He purred maliciously, licking the blood off his fingers with a twisted smile on his face. "The despair is the best part…for now you all are broken from the loss of your precious comrade. I must say, it was indeed pleasurable to see the look on his face as the light left his eyes…"

Miroku stood up instantly, fire in his eyes as Naraku's words burned in his soul and echoing in his head. "AGRH YOU BASTARD!" he roared furiously, ripping the beads off of his hand "WIND TUNNEL!" The hole in his hand began to suck in the air and trees and slowly drag Naraku towards it… but soon the Samyousho (sp?) flew out from the trees and into the wind tunnel. Miroku winced as they flew in, their venom spreading through his body, but still he did not stop.

"Miroku! Stop! You'll die!" Sango screamed at him.

"I can't stop Sango!" Miroku yelled back, quivering slightly, "I WILL get revenge! For Inuyasha! For all of us!" he groaned, falling to his knees while still struggling to keep his hand in the air.

"NO MIROKU! NOT LIKE THIS!" Sango cried, leaping up and running towards him. She grabbed his fallen beads and leapt towards him, sealing up his hand as he fell over, panting. He looked up at her with sadness in his eyes.

"Sango…why did you do that? You shouldn't have stopped me." He told her, clasping his now purple hand.

She looked down at him teary-eyed. "I'm sorry. I couldn't let you. I just couldn't."

Naraku watched them with amusement, laughing maliciously. "Don't you get it yet? You can never defeat me. And soon you will all die a most painful death, and I will be able to watch the whole thing!" he smirked towards the still weeping Kagome. "Don't you worry. You'll see him again sooner than you think."

Kagome glared at him fiercely, arms still rapped around Inuyasha, but she did not cry. No, now her eyes were glazed over with hate and anger. If you looked closely, you could see them glowing, much the same as when she had fought off Sesshomaru. "Naraku." She growled fiercely, standing up with her fists clenched into a tight ball. "You will pay for what you did to my Inuyasha." Now her eyes had turned completely white, and you could feel her priestess aura growing stronger and stronger with rage. She slowly raised a hand towards Naraku…

**BBOOOOOOOOMMMM!**

At the sudden noise, Kagome's eyes returned to their original brown again, and she looked around her curiously, trying to find out what it was. It had sounded like an enormous clap of thunder, though there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

"Was that thunder?" Shippo asked nervously.

"I don't think so." Kagome replied, looking around her anxiously.

"Then what could it have been?" pondered Miroku.

"It has begun." Naraku laughed loudly. "The end is near. Soon, you will all die." His grin widened. "Behold!" he boomed, pointing at Kagome.

_What does he want with me?_ Kagome wondered, looking at Sango and Miroku. But they weren't looking at her…they were looking behind her with wide eyes. Kagome choked back a sob and turned around. With wide eyes her world froze.

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha's body was enveloped in light…blood red light that was thick and murky looking. As it spread over his body, his gaping wounds healed, looking like they had never been there at all. Soon, there was no way to tell that the young Hanyou was ever hurt at all. With a sudden flash of bright red lightning that flew down towards his body, the now healed Inuyasha lay face down on the ground.

"Inuyasha!" cried out Kagome, taking a nervous step forward.

"He' s healed…" Sango said in wonder.

"But how…" Miroku's words were cut of when the unthinkable happened.

Inuyasha's clawed fingers twitched.

His put his hands on the ground so that he could push himself up. With a small grunting noise, he slowly pushed himself into a crouch/standing position. Then he straightened up so that he was now standing, bangs covering his eyes.

Kagome's eyes were huge with shock, seeing her beloved standing there right before her eyes. she took a small, hesitant step forwards, then another, and soon she was running towards him. "INUYASHA!" she cried, tears running down her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. She was surprised to hear a low growling coming from his throat.

So she was even more surprised when she felt his claws slash at her belly, knocking her to the ground at his feet.

As Kagome fell, her mind was in total shock. Why would he do this? Why? She landed on the ground hard, which only cause the slash marks on her stomach to bleed harder. Kagome looked up at her Inuyasha with tears in her eyes, only to be met with cold, blood red eyes with green pupils.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered, shocked "What's happened to you?"

Demon Inuyasha merely picked her up by her hair and threw her away from him, where she hit a tree and fell to the ground, whimpering.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing?" Miroku yelled at him.

Inuyasha's blood red eyes glared at him, a low growl in his throat. Long claws outstretched, Inuyasha raced towards Miroku, who put his staff out in front of him in defence. Miroku managed to block the first strike, but Inuyasha faked him out and took a slash at his ankles. Miroku jumped up to dodge it, but was knocked to the ground with a loud grunt. Inuyasha was standing overtop of him, and threw Miroku's staff aside.

Just when Inuyasha was about to deliver the final blow, Sango yelled, "Miroku, stay low!" and threw her Hirakotsu at Inuyasha, who leapt out of the way, landing a few feet away.

Inuyasha charged towards her to attack, but froze when he heard Naraku's booming voice. "INUYASHA! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW! THE MASTER IS GETTING IMPATIENT!"

To everyone's utter shock, Inuyasha straightened up and walked slowly towards Naraku. When he was a few feet away he stopped, putting two fingers pointed towards his right eye (grrr this is annoying. It is the right eye that the pearl is in, isn't it? ARG I cant remember! Whatever now it's in the right one). Just the way his brother had done it almost two years ago, small bolts of lightning erupted from his clawed fingertips and into his eye. Within moments, he had drawn out the black pearl only, this time, there was a mist black aura around it. Inuyasha held it between his two fingers, grinning.

"Is that the pearl that leads to his father's grave?" Sango asked, running over to where Kagome was struggling to get up.

"It must be." Miroku answered.

"It is." Kagome told them weakly. "That's the pearl we used to enter his father's tomb." She watched Inuyasha with large tears in her eyes. "Oh, Inuyasha!"

"Then how can they use it to free Suratiku?"

Miroku thought for a minute. "I'm not sure…"

Kagome looked away from Inuyasha and at Miroku. "Miroku…is it possible that we missed something in the prophecy?"

"No. I'm sure I read it all. There was nothing else."

"Then maybe we misread something." Sango said gravely. "Because right now I understand what is supposed to happen, but not why…or how for that matter!"

Miroku thought again, and then his eyes went wide with a sudden realization. He looked towards Inuyasha, who was beginning to lift the pearl in the air. "Inuyasha! Stop! Return to your senses!" Miroku yelled as loud as he could, causing Inuyasha to freeze momentarily, glancing backwards at him through the corner of one of his eyes. "You mustn't give him the pearl! You have to fight him, not help him! You can't free him!"

Inuyasha merely growled and looked back at the pearl, which he was now lifting above his head, face unreadable. Soon the black pearl was rising to the clouds of its own accord. Soon, the clear sky became clouded over in darkness, funnel clouds forming around the sky above the pearl. The odd thing about these clouds was that they were different shades of red and black, having an evil look to them.

"NO!"

Then everything froze. The twisting clouds lay unmoving; human and demon alike were motionless, and even the woodland animals were too afraid to make a sound. And then, with a bright flash of blinding light, the pearl exploded. When the light dimmed enough for them to see again, there was a gigantic black hole in the sky where the pearl had been seconds before. The clouds were slowly swirling around the sinister hole, the colour of them a dangerous purple.

From within the black hole, there came a laugh that was as loud as thunder itself. A cruel, yet satisfied laugh that sent shivers down the human's spines. "At last." The voice boomed "I am free."

"No…" Miroku whispered in defeat.

A black light shone at the edges of the hole, forming a circle around it. The light shot down to earth, forming an enormous black cylinder directly underneath the hole, so dark that they couldn't see through it. Not like they wanted to, for the evil aura it was producing made them all fall to their knees, looking away from it. Inuyasha, on the other hand, had not moved from his standing position, and was still grinning widely at the darkness. Then, as quickly as it had come, the light retreated back into the sky.

In its place was a demon the size of a mountain. His body appeared to be human, but his blood-red skin was a dead giveaway. Looking up into the sky, you could see the two horns that were placed on either side of his head right above his pointed ears. Suratiku had six slanted, glowing red eyes on his face; three on one side, three on the other (u know like a num. 6 dice). Also, he had pitch black claws on his hands, each of them at least three times the size of the average human. But the most intimidating thing about him was still his size.

Suratiku looked down at the tiny humans on the ground around him, grinning maliciously. Then all six of his eyes focused on Inuyasha. But Inuyasha's gaze did not once meet his. To the utter shock and dismay of the others, Inuyasha was now kneeling on the ground at Suratiku's feet, one arm resting on his knee, and his head bowed submissively. Suratiku smirked. "Ah, Inuyasha. You have done well." He spoke, though it still boomed and echoed through the valley.

"Thank you, my lord." Was Inuyasha's calm response.

"Rise."

Kagome's eyes were huge and tear-filled. "Inuyasha… you can't possibly be taking ORDERS from him!" she cried out to him, trying to get the old Inuyasha back. "Inuyasha, he is evil! You can't help him! You are not evil, you are a good person! Please listen to me, Inuyasha!" she pleaded, but Inuyasha showed no sigh that he had even heard her, remaining perfectly still as he stood by Suratiku's toe.

Naraku glared at her. "You are wasting your time, wench! He is a servant of the great demon lord Suratiku. He shall never be the same as the pathetic Hanyou he once was; he is a full demon now, existing only to serve our great master." He grinned. "Now, how do you feel. Your precious Inuyasha will never be the same again…he is lost to you. Dose that not fill your heart with suffering and misery? Please scream, please do. Let it all out, for I do so enjoy to hearing screams of ultimate suffering."

Suratiku's gaze turned to Naraku. "Ah, yes. I had nearly forgotten you." Suratiku snapped his enormous fingers, a sound that cut through the air like a knife. Within seconds, a huge swarm of Samyousho flew out of the hole in the sky towards Naraku. And it didn't look like he had been expecting it at all.

Naraku screamed in terror when the deadly insects began to swarm around him, eating away at his gruesome flesh. There were now giant holes of flesh missing in various places around Naraku's body. ""But…Masster! Why?"

Suratiku Regarded him coolly. "You spent too long on a simple task, you worthless being. Besides, you have served your purpose. Now, you shall leave this world. I have no more need of your existence."

With wide eyes, everyone watched their mortal enemy, whom they had been hunting down for years, being eaten alive before there very eyes. "I don't believe this!" Miroku gasped. "his own insects…are eating him! And…its not growing back! He's really dieing!"

**BOOM, BOOM.** "You are wrong, mortal!" the giant demon roared. "they are not HIS insects, they are my servants. The Samyousho are insects from hell, where I rule. They, like him, obey my command, and ONLY my command."

Looking back at Naraku, the only thing they saw was a small pile of dust where he had once been…along with the better part of the sacred jewel. They were about to run for it, when all of a sudden…

"AAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sango, Kagome and Shippo looked over worriedly to Miroku, who was holding out his right hand, screaming in pain. "MIROKU!"

Sango ripped off the beads that were containing his wind tunnel, and Miroku's screaming ceased. Looking down at his wind tunnel, they watched in awe as it slowly shrank until it was completely gone. Miroku stared down at his hand in disbelief, touching the skin to see if it was real. When his fingers touched the skin, he felt a small tear forming in his eye. It was finished. The one who was responsible for his father's death, and his forefather's death, was now dead. His father's soul was at peace at last.

"Miroku…" Sango whispered gently. "Are you alright?"

He looked up at her. "I'm fine. Venom seems to have left my body along with the wind tunnel." He flashed her a warm smile. "It is done. Naraku is finally dead." Sango felt a tear fall down her cheek as she pushed herself into Miroku's arms, hugging him tightly. He hugged her back, happiness flooding through him.

"His wind tunnels gone!" Shippo piped up from behind Kagome, gazing down at Miroku's hand. "And he's not groping her! Maybe the hand actually was cursed after all!" He looked up. "AH!" he screamed, hiding behind Kagome once more.

Everyone looked towards Suratiku, who had momentarily been forgotten. "Oh, no, this simply won't do. Did I just make you happy, young monk? I'm terribly sorry." he said mockingly. "Don't worry, I promise I'll make it up to you." He turned the gaze of his six eyes towards the man standing looked down at his feet. "Inuyasha, would you please help me make it up to him?"

Inuyasha nodded and grinned, flexing his claws eagerly. Eyes wide with a sickening excitement, he began to slowly walk forwards towards the hugging Miroku and Sango. They eyed him in worry and disbelief, regrettably breaking their hug and getting into defensive positions. Kagome, on the other hand, managed to stand up, even with the three gashes in her side. Grunting and sweating in pain, she took a step forward…then another…and another towards the approaching Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't notice her; he had eyes only for Miroku and Sango, and those eyes were willed with hate and bloodlust.

"Kagome don't!" Sango cried out.

"Please, Kagome, you're too weak! You'll be killed!" Shippo squeaked, trying to hold her down by clinging to her ankles.

"Let go of me, Shippo!" she barked harshly, and poor Shippo let go instantly; she had NEVER used that tone of voice on him. He looked up at her with hurt in his eyes, but she wasn't looking at him. Kagome was shaking from the pain, and her face was squinted in effort from standing, but she was looking only at Inuyasha. She had a very odd look on here face. It was like a million emotions were there at one time, all of em flowing out of her face and directly at Inuyasha. Pain, hurt, shock, sadness, disbelief, happiness, disappointment, and most of all love. Love was written on her face plain as day as she watched Inuyasha coming closer, and she continued to take small, hesitant steps toward him.

"Inuyasha…" she murmured painfully, taking another step towards him. When she said his name, Inuyasha stopped in his tracks, red eyes now focused on Kagome. "What's happened to you…"

"You are wasting your time." Suratiku grinned, "He belongs to me now. You can't get through to him."

Kagome glared up at him. "NO HE DOESN'T!" she screamed angrily. "INUYASHA IS A GOOD, KIND PERSON! HE HAS NEVER BEEN ANYONES SEVRANT, AND HE IS NOT THE KIND OF GUY TO TAKE ORDERS FROM SOMEONE, ESPECIALLY NOT YOU! HE IS…"

"**SILENCE!**" Suratiku roared, shaking the earth with his angry cry. He glared down at her cruelly, but then it became sickeningly joyful as he turned his gaze to Inuyasha. "I have changed my mind, Inuyasha." He pointed a huge finger menacinly down at Kagome. "Kill her first."

Inuyasha stood there for a moment, looking at Kagome, who was eyeing him anxiously. He stared at her for another minute, and then raised his clawed and blood stained hand so that it was level with his eyes. Smirking, he licked the blood off his claws that had come from Kagome's previous wound, his eyes wide and eager. "With Pleasure."

Kagome only stared at him with wide eyes. Did he really just say that? Tears began to form in her eyes. Is it possible that she had really lost him? "Inuyasha, you can't…what about all we've been through? Doesn't that mean anything to you? What about me, Inuyasha!" she cried at him, tears flowing down her cheeks. "DON'T I MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU! DON'T DO THIS!"

Inuyasha stared at her like she was growing a second head. Who was this girl? Her voice...her tears...they made him hungry, hungry for the hunt. She had the most…annoying voice he had ever heard! He couldn't wait to sink his claws in her body! Kagome began to break into sobs when Inuyasha continued to approach her.

"Inuyasha…w-who did t-this to you?" she sobbed. "How can you just forget everything that happened? Remember me! Remember Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Kaede!" she was getting desperate. ""REMEMBER KIKYO!"

But not even that phased Inuyasha, and he was now only feet away from Kagome. Miroku and Sango ran over to her, putting themselves between her and Inuyasha. "Kagome, give it up. Its no use." Miroku and Sango got into their fighting stances. "Inuyasha! Don't come any closer! We don't want to fight you!"

Inuyasha eyed them impatiently. What was with these stupid mortals? They couldn't just piss off and let him do his job. But hey, the more the to stand in his way, the more blood to be shed.

"Inuyasha! You have to remember something!" Kagome yelled at him. "What about…Sesshomaru! Kouga! Naraku!" Despite himself, and for reasons Inuyasha couldn't understand, he let out a low growl. Once it was out, his eyes went wide. Did he just do that?

Everyone was staring at him in wonder. "Inuyasha…"

"He reacted…Maybe he's still in there somewhere!"

Kagome let out a small sigh of relief. Here was some hope. "Inuyasha, don't you remember them! Remember Kouga! If you are like this, Kouga might try to take me from you!" Inuyasha was stareing at her, so that's a good sign. "You don't want that, and I sure as hell don't! come back to me, Inuyasha! Please! I love you! Come back to me!"

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha roared furiously, walking faster towards them. "I don't know who you are…" he slashed Miroku in the chest, "I don't know what you want…" he slashed at Sango, "And I sure as hell don't love you, or ever want to know you, you pathetic Mortal!" he walked leapt forward and grabbed Kagome by the throat, squeezing tightly.

"Kagome…" Miroku and Sango cried, but they were lying on the ground clutching theirs stomachs. The wound was really deep.

Kagome's eyes were wide as Inuyasha was strangling her. Slow to react from the sudden attack, all she could do was try to pry his hands off her aching throat. She looked into his angry red eyes, searching for a sign of the Inuyasha she loved, but only found hatred. "Inu…yasha…sit…"

The beads of subjugation glowed around Inuyasha's neck. He eyed them thinking_ what the hell?_ As he went flying down to the ground, letting go of Kagome in the process. Kagome fell to the ground and lay there, gasping for air and clutching her raw neck.

Suratiku, who had made himself a seat on Mount Fuji, stared at them angrily. "What sort of Magic is this, witch!" he roared, standing up from the mountain and walking over to them, leaving gigantic craters in the ground as footsteps.

"HE'S COMEING!" Shippo yelled, running over to his fallen friends. "Come on guys, get up! Please!" but everyone was hurt so badly that they could only lay there. Inuyasha, on the other hand, stood up after a few seconds, arms moving towards Kagome's throat again. "NO INUYASHA! LEAVE KAGOME ALONE!" Inuyasha paused and went to strike Shippo…

"s-sit…" Kagome croaked.

**Bam!**

"Sit…"

**Bam!**

"SIT…"

**BAM!**

Shippo looked first at Inuyasha lying on the ground, to his fallen friends, and then to the giant monster that was almost there! "Kirara! Come here, quick!"

Little Kirara leapt over to Shippo and transformed into her bigger self. She picked the fallen humans up one by one with her teeth. Shippo looked down to where Inuyasha lay face first, tears in his eyes, and hopped on Kirara's back She was about to take off, when something caught Shippo's eye. "WAIT!" he hopped off and ran over to where Hojo lay, "Get him too!"

Kirara had just picked up Hojo when Inuyasha stood up again. And now, he was really, really mad. "Kagome! Say it again!"

"Sit…"

**BAM!**

Kirara went into the air with the four humans and Shippo on her back, only to come face to face with Suratiku.

Suratiku's eyes went wide with shock and hatred. "You! You were with that woman who sent me to hell!" he raised a hand to grab Kirara, but she flew really fat and dodged it, trying to fly away from him. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" with his raised hand, Suratiku sent a gigantic black energy ball towards Kirara that was at least ten times the size of her.

"Ahhhh!" Shippo screamed in terror, but Kirara managed to dodge that as well. Unfortunately, she's only demon, so Suratiku scared her so much that she flew off blindly away from him. Suratiku shot more energy balls at them, but by some Miracle she managed to dodge them all.

Just when they started feeling like they were safe, another energy ball came at them. Tired from flying and dodging the blasts, Kirara was a little too slow, and the corner of it grazed her side. Kirara screeched in pain, looking at her side. Her entire left side of her body was now raw skin, the hair completely burned off.

"Oh no! Kirara!" Shippo called out in worry, but she managed to keep flying. Soon, mount fugi and Suratiku were out of sight. "Kagome! Wake up!" but Kagome couldn't hear him, in fact she was trying to cling on to consciousness. The only thing that proved she was awake was her wide eyes, and her repetitive mutterings of the word 'sit'.

...back with the bad guys...

"NO!" Suratiku roared, shaking the earth once more with his ferocious voice. In his anger, he raised his fist and slammed it into the ground, causing the earth to crack and shake for miles around him. But, after he punched the ground, he was able to calm down. Panting, he stood up tall and straight, thinking. _They will be back. I'm sure of it. They will want to rescue their precious friend. But their attempts are futile. He is mine now, and no one can ever break my control over him._ He looked down at his servant, only to become curious.

Inuyasha was being repetitively thrust into the earth, and there was now a 5 meter hole in the shape of his body. Suratiku looked at him closely, and saw that there was a bright glow every time he was pushed down further. Lifting up his hair with a piece of his nail, he saw that the glow was coming from a necklace around his neck.

Grunting, Suratiku picked Inuyasha up and into the palm of his hand. Inuyasha was now going headfirst into Suratiku's hand, instead of the ground. "GRRR!" Inuyasha growled. "what the hell is this thing!"

"It doesn't matter, Inuyasha." Suratiku said calmly. He raised one finger and pointed the nail at Inuyasha's throat. Using the nail, he sliced the string holding the beads together. One by one, the beads fell off and into Suratiku's hand. Putting Inuyasha down on the ground, who was now able to stand again because the beads were gone, Suratiku closed his fist, turning the beads into dust. "They won't bother you anymore."

...back with the good guys...

Shippo looked around at the forest below him anxiously, looking for anything that was familiar. But all he could see was an endless amount of trees, with a few rivers and paths once and a while. Kirara's sore in her side was aching, though she tried to hide it, and Shippo could tell. They had to stop, and soon. They needed help. He had no healing experience! And he didn't know what to do. But he did know that they had to find a village or…or something!

That was when Shippo noticed something. There was a huge cloud of dust moving along one of the paths below them. Moving very fast. Kouga!

"Kouga!" Shippo yelled down, hoping that he would hear his small voice. He was in luck. After yelling a few times, he saw the dust cloud stop, revealing Kouga standing there looking around for whoever called his name. "Kouga, up here!"

Kouga looked into the air and saw Kirara. _That's the demon Kagome rides on._ He squinted his eyes to look as he saw the demon cat come closer. His eyes got wide and angry. "I smell blood!"

Shippo landed next to Kouga, and he ran over and put his arms around Kagome's unconscious form, picking her up and hugging her tightly. He glared at Shippo. "What happened!" he demanded.

Shippo burst into tears, and, surprisingly, jumped off Kirara and started hugging Kouga desperately. "Inu-inuyasha…" he sobbed. "Daddy…Inuyasha…" behind him, Kirara collapsed from exhaustion and became the cute Kirara, the others fell to the ground next to her.

Not sure of what to do, Kouga looked around at the others. They were all injured, and…Kouga sniffed the air and became furious… smelled like they were all hurt by Inuyasha! Growling, Kouga looked down at Shippo. "Did dog-turd do this?" Shippo nodded miserably. Kouga growled fiercely. "I'm gonna kill him!" Only this time, he sounded like he truly meant it.

Shippo's eyes went wide with tears flowing freely. "NO! YOU CAN'T! YOU CANT HURT HIM! You…you have to help Kagome and the others! They need help, fast!" he cried desperatly, trying to distract him from thoughts of killing Inuyasha, his daddy. _Oh, daddy. _He sniffled again.

Kouga growled again, furious at Inuyasha, but nodded nonetheless. Groaning, he piled all of the other humans onto his back, Kagome held protectively in his arms and ran as fast as he could towards the nearest cave. He looked down at her unconcious and bleeding form. The mutt would die for doing this. Of that he would make sure.

**YES! does a little dance im done the chapter! YAY! Come on everyone, cheer for me! Ok well I hope u liked it and Im sry about the wait, but my computer like died on my and I had to transfer the files onto my mums computer once we managed to get it to turn on. Hope u all liked it, and pls review!**


	26. Heartbreaking Truth

**Ch 26: The Heartbreaking Truth **

Everything was blurry; all she could see were darks shadows. She could feel the sharp pain in her side as she tried to move, crying out at the pain. She was fully awake now, but she felt like she couldn't move her side at all.

"Kagome?" Kouga's urgent and worried voice echoed in the small cave. Kagome shifted the gaze of her eyes, only her eyes, to look at him. He was sitting right next to her, concern in his eyes, Shippo was curled up next to her sleeping, dried tears on his cheeks.

"Kouga?" she murmured, her voice a little sore, "Where is Inuyasha? Is he alright?"

Kouga groaned inwardly. Damn woman, was that all she thought about? "Mutt-face? How should I know, and why the hell should I care?" he practically screamed, furious now. "HE WAS THE ONE THAT DID THIS TO YOU! CAN'T YOU SEE THE RAW PART ON YOUR NECK? HE WAS STRANGLING YOU! HOW CAN THAT BE THE FIRST THING OUT OF YOUR MOUTH?"

Kagome's eyes widened with realization as the events from earlier flooded through her mind, and she went into what you would call shock. "So, he's not here?" she murmured again. Kouga growled and shook his head. "So, it wasn't a dream…that really h-h-happened…Oh, Inuyasha!" she cried out, feeling fresh tears in her eyes.

Kouga stared at her, upset. He felt terrible for yelling at her, and furious that she would cry over that two faced… "Kagome, don't cry! I'm here and always will be here for you." He pulled her closer to him, lifting her sore form until she was in his lap. He stroked her hair softly, inhaling her scent. He wished it could last forever, but it didn't seem like she would let it.

She jolted her body upwards, wincing at the sharp pain in her side. She ignored it, now sitting on his lap with eyes shining up at him in desperate hope. "Kouga! I need you!"

He grinned widely, a little shocked by the outburst, but overall pleased. "I need you too, my woman. I have always needed you." He stroked her back again, moving up to her shoulders. But to his dismay she brushed his hands away.

"Kouga, please be serious! I need you to help me, you have to help him! He is not himself, the true him would never do this!" she cried. "But you can help him! You can help Me! Please, Kouga, say that you'll try, for him? For me?"

But Kouga was furious. "Kagome, don't you _get it? _Inuyasha has tried to strangle you! He has hurt your friends! I see no reason to help him, for he obviously does not care about you. ABOUT ANY OF YOU! When are you going to see that? He. Hurt. YOU!"

Kagome was in tears. "Y-y-ou don't understand! H-he's being _controlled_ somehow! That bastard changed him, he is different now. I know that my Inuyasha is still in there somewhere, he reacted to me! Well, not fully, but he growled when I said Naraku. He just doesn't remember." She sniffled. "I don't understand how, but that Suratiku…he did that to him. He will pay." She growled fiercely.

Kouga was silent, utterly shocked. His eyes were wide and fearful. "Wha…What did you say?"

"I said that bastard is going to pay for…"

"No! Before that. The name!"

Kagome sniffled. "Suratiku. He…he did this to Inuyasha. He made him do all this, and I want my Inuyasha back, the way he was before. And I _will _have him back."

"Su-Suratiku?" he stammered. "You mean THE Suratiku?" Kagome nodded solemnly.

"Holy shit."

Kagome looked up at him, eyes pleading into his. "Please, Kouga. You have to help him."

"But, Kagome…Why?"

She was silent for a moment. She really hated doing this to him, and she knew how much it would hurt him. But she couldn't let this go on any longer. She took a deep breath and looked deeply into his eyes, sadness and apology filling her own. "Kouga…I have to help him. I love him."

Kagome saw him wince and look away, pushing her gently out of his lap and standing up. His bangs were covering his eyes as he turned from her silently. Kagome groaned inwardly at the unbearable pain that she was feeling in her side. It was almost to much, but after a moment she managed to push herself into a standing position, unsure of what to say. "Kouga…" but he merely growled at her, hurt and feeling lost. Feeling horrible, she took a painful, hesitant step towards him, and then another. He didn't move, but he wasn't expecting a hug from her.

Moving forewords and wrapping her arms around his waist, Kagome hugged him tightly. There were small tears dripping down her cheeks and onto his muscular arms. Kouga went tense for a moment, shocked, but then he turned his body to face her, returning the hug. He stroked her long hair comfortingly, unsure of what to do. "Kagome…Kagome, don't cry. Please don't cry!"

"Im sorry." She whispered, trying to control her tears. "I'm so sorry Kouga…"

He lifted her chin so that he could look into her eyes, his shining with concern and love. He could smell her so vibrantly, oh how he had longed for this. They were so close…should he kiss her? "For what, my darling?" he asked softly, pulling her chin closer to his so their lips were almost touching.

Kagome's eyes went pitiful, and very apologetic. "For this." She pulled her chin out of his fingers' grasp, moving her face away so he couldn't kiss her. The tears were still there though. "You love me. I know it. But…I just cant do this. I do love you Kouga…" his eyes got excited, "But not in the way you love me. You want something of me that I cannot give. I…I love Inuyasha. I always will, I know now I always have." Another tear fell down her cheek. "And I absolutely hate this. I hate doing this to you, because I know how you feel, what you think of me. And it is killing me inside to have to do this, because I don't want you to hate me." She couldn't control her tears now, and she was sobbing into his shoulder, clinging to him tightly.

Kouga was tense for a moment as he digested what she had just said, and she wasn't sure what to make of it. He loved her…he wanted to be with her forever, but she didn't. It broke his heart to hear her say that. But, it hurt even more when she was blaming herself for telling him this, for making him feel this way. "Kagome, I could never hate you." He said softly, giving her a reassuring hug.

Lifting her head, Kagome stared at him hopefully. "Do you mean it?"

He paused before answering. Hate her? Would he hate her now that she had rejected him? Could he _not _hate her for it? He was thinking very deeply. "Yes, Kagome. I could never hate you. I will always love you."

If only that wasn't so…she knew what he meant by it. He could not continue to have these feelings, or he would never be able to move on. "Kouga, please. I want us only to be friends. You are like my brother, I could never love you as more. Can you accept that?"

Kouga nodded solemnly, not looking at her. Kagome wasn't sure if that was the case just yet, but it would become so with time. Her eyes were bright and happy as they stood there, hugging each other and saying nothing. None of them moved, none of them spoke. One was happy that the misunderstanding would be alright, and the other was torn to pieces, heart breaking as he gave her the brotherly hug. He was trying so hard to accept it, but he just couldn't…_Oh, Kagome. Why? Why can't you love me?_

"Nice little show. But would you two mind breaking it up and explaining where we are?" came an obnoxious voice.

Kagome and Kouga leapt away from each other, Kagome blushing furiously and Kouga angry. He leapt over to Miroku and grabbed him by the collar. "How long have you been awake, monk?" he growled fiercely. He was rewarded with a girly giggle from the woman beside him. _Was SHE awake too?_ His eyes darted to the kitsune, and he noticed that his eyes were wide open too! _Damn them!_

"Long enough." Miroku grinned. "So are you gonna help us save Inuyasha or not?"

Growling and looking away, Kouga was feeling an overwhelming anger and renewed hurt that they also wanted to help the Hanyou. Kagome laid a gentle hand on his shoulder comfortingly. In response he let go of Miroku, who fell back down to the ground with a loud groan. "Please, Kouga. We need your help. Will you do it?" he still looked hesitant. "Will you do it for me? Please?"

Kouga groaned. "Alright, Kagome. I'll help mutt face, only if it's what you want. I'll do it for you."

Kagome's face exploded with happiness as she nodded her head at lightning speed. She regretted it instantly, for she felt a sudden dizzy spell wash over her, and she soon lost her balance. "Uh…" she moaned as she fell, feeling herself be caught by strong arms.

"Kagome, you shouldn't have been up in the first place." Kouga scolded, laying her back down on the ground where she was before.

She tried to push away his worries by sitting up, but that was about all she could do in the pain. "Kouga, stop worrying, I'm perfectly fine! We have to go to see Inuyasha!"

Kouga growled. "No, Kagome. You aren't going anywhere. Its bad enough dog-turd hurt you like this, but I'm not going to let you move around this much and make it worse."

She glared up at him furiously. "Kouga, STOP CALLING HIM THAT! He has a name you know. And you _do_ know it! Say it!"

"Why should I?" Kagome gave him a death glare, and he backed up fearfully. "Alright, alright! Inuyasha! Inuyasha!"

Backing down satisfied, Kagome started talking to him sweetly. "So, Kouga. When do we leave?"

"_We _are not doing anything. You and your friends are far too injured to go anywhere."

Kagome looked down at her wound, surprised when she saw neatly wrapped bandages on her side. "How…"

Shippo popped up next to Kagome. "Don't you remember? Last time…well, the time before last time we saw Kouga, you gave him some bandages!"

"Good thing too. They have helped me, my boys, and now you. I don't know where you got them, but they are really handy." Kouga muttered in thanks.

"Glad to help." She thought for a moment, desperation coming back to her. "What are we going to do?"

Kouga watched her, feeling totally useless because he couldn't comfort her. Then an idea struck him. "Kagome, I will go and see Inuyasha." She made to protest, but he silenced her. "Not fight him. See him. I will go and take a look at what we are up against. And then, Kagome, we will figure out what to do." She was going to protest again, but his heart was set on making her feel better, so he ignored her. "Hikkaku! Ginta! Get in here!" the two wolf demons came running in at their master's call.

"Kouga, what is it?" Ginta asked curiously.

Kouga smirked, "Stay here and Protect Kagome and her friends. I won't be gone too long. I'll be back soon, Kagome!" With that he bolted out the cave, leaving a trail of dust behind him.

"Kouga!" Kagome screamed in worry, though she instantly regretted it. As she called out her throat screeched in protest, soon leading to a small coughing fit. Everyone watched her worriedly trying to help her, but she cared nothing about their concerns: she was too worried about Kouga. _Oh, please Inuyasha. Don't kill him. Please dont hurt him!_

* * *

Kouga was running along a hidden trail in the forest, his nose alert for the scent of dog. Nothing here, nothing there…he had to find that mutt! It was the only thing that would make Kagome happy! Then he stopped, lifting his nose to the air sniffing carefully. That smelled like the mutts scent, but different. This was no Hanyou scent. This was the scent of a full demon. Kouga's eyes were wide, was this what Kagome meant by he had changed? He sniffed again. He was very close. Kouga took off running towards the scent, now very curious as to what it was. He paused In the trail, suddenly face to face with someone.

Kouga looked forwards, staring at the man in front of him in shock. It was almost frightening, because the changes were so evident from the mutt face he was used to. The man he saw in front of him was no Hanyou, oh no he was a fully fledged dog demon, and had a sort of menacing aura to him. He had long silver hair, longer then he remembered Inuyasha haveing, several purple streaks down his face, and…a furry boa?

**Come on, this is ME we are talking about! How can you not expect a cliffy? Hope you enjoyed. pls pls pls review, it makes me so much eager to write!**


	27. Three Spirits

**Ch27: Three spirits**

"Look My Lord!" A small demon from beneath the Sesshomaru squeaked, an angry and irritable voice coming from such a small creature. "It's that mangy wolf from before! Should I get rid of him for you, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru's eyes flickered over to his servant, cold and silencing. The small toad squeaked in fear and bowed respectfully, fear showing in his voice. "I'm sorry, Milord! He's all yours!" Jaken hid behind his master now, only his head poking out from behind his legs.

Kouga stared at him for a moment, confused at his appearance. Hands still poised to attack, he paused. "You aren't the mutt. Haven't I seen you before?" Sesshomaru said nothing, remaining as still as stone as Kouga observed him closer. "Oh, that's right. You're the mutt's brother."

Kouga waited for some reaction, but none came. He waited still, allowing Sesshomaru to speak first. "What is your relation to the Hanyou?" Sesshomaru spoke calmly.

The wolf demon snorted, speaking with great arrogance. "I have a score to settle with him." He said simply. Kouga watched Sesshomaru carefully, but neither of them moved. After meeting Sesshomaru's gaze for what seemed like an eternity, Kouga shivered. Sesshomaru, making no attempt at a farewell, resumed his previous stride. Only once the dog demon had passed him did Kouga shake his head to clear his thoughts and speak. "Wait."

Sesshomaru paused, not having the courtesy to turn his head.

"Have you heard what happened to your brother?" Kouga asked, curious now. "He is being controlled by…by a powerful demon." Sesshomaru continued walking, showing no sign that he had heard.

"You don't care." It was more of a statement then a question.

"He is of no value to me. I care not what happens to him." Sesshomaru replied stiffly.

Kouga watched him carefully, studying him. He nodded slowly; there was nothing he could argue about that. "Hmm" he looked around Sesshomaru's shoulder. "Hey, wasn't there a kid with you before, a little girl?"

Sesshomaru froze, his eyes flashing towards Kouga. Cold and emotionless as they were, his eyes were slightly different as he glared at the wolf prince.

A terrified shriek tore through the open sky, echoing in their ears sharply and terribly. "LORD SESSHOMARU!"

Without a seconds haste, Sesshomaru leapt from where he stood and disappeared. Kouga blinked in confusion. That guy was fast! But so was he. He recognized that scream. He had heard it before. Last time he did not care, but for some unexplainable reason, it tore him apart to hear it now. He began to run, disappearing behind a swirling cloud of dust. Within seconds he was beside Sesshomaru, running alongside him with a searching expression: he was staring at him with a curious expression as the trees flew by, searching for some show of emotion, or even concern. Sesshomaru's expression was blank.

Kouga was looking so intently at Sesshomaru that he failed to notice that the endless flow of trees had stopped. The trees were now under his feet, each one for miles around pulled out by their roots, looking as If they had been pushed over in one massive blow. "Whoa. What the hell happened here?"

He looked over at Sesshomaru questioningly, expecting a reaction of some sorts. Nothing. Only staring, wide eyed in front of him. Wait, wide eyed? Emotion? Kouga followed his gaze closely, and his mouth almost dropped to the ground in shock. "MUTT-FACE?" he gasped in horror.

The demon once known as Inuyasha growled fiercely, a challenge erupting in that one low sound. His slow, ragged breath was enough to make anyone turn and bolt. But it was like nothing Kouga had ever seen! His entire…atmosphere was repulsing, nothing but the purest and most sickening lust filling his eyes. Trapped by his sinister gaze, Kouga could do nothing but stare into his eyes in shock. Those eyes…those terrible, blood-red eyes! How could such a creature be so…there were no words. It was terrifying.

Inuyasha felt the corner of his mouth twitch into a smirk as he saw the silver haired demon's expression. He looked like a foe that might just be worthy to battle with him. And, he looked like he was on the brink of snapping. Inuyasha's eyes trailed to his feet as his grin grew, and he watched his opponents' faces closely. The wolf demon followed his gaze, resting on the dead woman under him.

Kouga stared at the lifeless girl, lying in a pool of blood still flowing from a wound in her chest. It was the child that he had seen with Sesshomaru, only now her cold face showed a few more years, and she was at the boundary between child and woman. Sesshomaru's eyes were as cold and hard as ever, but Kouga could make out pure anger and hatred deep within them as he stared at the corpse. There was only one thing in his mind before he snapped.

_Rin…_

* * *

Sesshomaru was livid with rage, his eyes burning with hate. Kouga had never seen him show that much emotion before, and the prospect frightened him. Inuyasha's bloodshot eyes seemed to bee a common trait in his family.

Sesshomaru leapt towards Inuyasha so fast that Kouga only saw a white blur. Claws outstretched, Sesshomaru attacked Inuyasha with all his might. He put his two fingers in the air and a thin green line appeared. He began to whip Inuyasha with it, pushing him away from Rin's body. Inuyasha easily dodged it, the green whip never coming close to harming him.

A wide grin was spread across Inuyasha's face. For some unexplainable reason, he felt a strong hatred towards his attacker, deeper than he should. After all he didn't know this demon. Still, watching him infuriated at the sight of the mortal was quite enjoyable. "You'll have to fight better than that if you wish to give me some amusement!" He taunted, flexing his own claws as he flew in the air to dodge another whiplash.

Sesshomaru roared in fury, the whip turning a blood red colour. He leapt into the air to gain power and leapt to the ground, aiming the whip at Inuyasha's head. He let out another infuriated roar when his whip was caught between the two fingers of his smirking brother.

Inuyasha closed his eyes tightly. Time froze for a split second; there was no sound, only the wind blowing through the trees. Then, as if in a rush to make up for lost time, everything was alive again as Inuyasha's eyes bolted open. A white bolt of lightning flew out of his fingertips and followed the whip to Sesshomaru. As it hit the mighty Demon Lord was brought to his knees, withering in silent torture as the light jolted throughout his body. Hearing a sharp gasp Inuyasha released the whip and attacked Sesshomaru's aching body, kicking him away and into a tree.

Kouga had seen enough. He disappeared into a twister and bolted into the trees. Inuyasha watched him go with a half pleased half angry expression. His quarry had escaped him, but he had fled with his wolf tail between his…

"AH!" Inuyasha gasped as his was flung through the trees. He caught himself after the surprise faded and whirled around to face his attacker. As the dust cleared he saw the wolf demon from before standing where he had been, a cold expression on his face. Inuyasha growled.

"What happened to you, mutt?" Kouga growled. Never had he seen Inuyasha like this. How it happened to him?

Instead of answering him, Inuyasha launched himself towards Kouga with a series of punches and kicks to quick for the human eye to see. Unable to find time to launch his own attack, Kouga had to resort to attempting to block the attacks as they came. But it was getting harder by the second; with every punch he blocked there was another one coming at twice the speed. After five minutes of Inuyasha's chain of attacks, Kouga was finally able to push Inuyasha away from him long enough to get in a kick. While it did nothing to harm the growling Dog Demon, it _did_ give Kouga the chance he needed to attack with more force. Yet as he leapt to grab Inuyasha's throat, however, he was intercepted by Sesshomaru.

Paying him no mind, Sesshomaru dived for his brother. But by then Inuyasha had recovered and was prepared, countering every blow. Kouga would not sit and stare this time: he would fight this new Inuyasha with full force.

"Out of my way." Sesshomaru growled as Kouga attacked with him.

"No way in hell. _You_ get out of _mine_!"

Sesshomaru growled at him, but he had more pressing issues to worry about then the wolf. So on they fought, each cutting off the other on occasion in an attempt to get Inuyasha for himself, yet they did not seem to tire. Inuyasha on the other hand was not doing well. His energy and strength were still at unimaginable heights, yet even so he could see that if this battle continued he would fail his master. He must return to his side, for his duty was yet to be filled.

Kouga was currently shoving Sesshomaru aside to get a good shot, and it was at that moment that Inuyasha caught a familiar scent. His eyes widened as Kouga struck him, the scent of the woman filling his nostrils. Kouga cried out triumphantly, aiming a second kick for Inuyasha's head.

Thinking quickly, Inuyasha clapped his two palms together in front of his face. Seconds later, he spread his arms out widely, a bright red light engulfing him. Sesshomaru and Kouga were pushed back slightly from the force of dark energy, and when they had composed themselves he had vanished.

"Damn." Kouga growled, punching the ground angrily. He turned to look at Sesshomaru, and was surprised to see him looking down at the young woman's body, sword in hand. Before he could say anything, Sesshomaru had slashed his sword mere inches above the girls head, causing locks of long brown hair to blow from the wind. He sheathed his sword and bent down to pick up the girl, content to feel the warmth slowly come back to her body. She shivered slightly in his arms, Kouga watching them carefully.

"Interesting sword you have there." He commented, curious but being cautious not to pry too much.

"I shall kill him." Sesshomaru said coolly, while striding gracefully into the bush. "And this demon who has him under the spell. If you interfere again your life shall also be forfeit." He paused momentarily before continuing in his path. "We shall meet again soon."

* * *

Tears stained her cheeks, but they were hours old. She had stopped crying shortly after Kouga left the cave, and was now looking solemnly at the people around her. She was feeling sick with worry that showed clear on her face, but she didn't make a sound. Instead she was fidgeting with impatience as she waited for Kouga to return, for Kagome had figured out how to bring Inuyasha back.

"I need to take a walk." She rose quietly, and no one moved to stop her. Anxious to get some fresh air, Kagome strode eagerly into the forest. Before long she found a stream trickling through the underbrush. It was simple and peaceful, the perfect place for her to relax. Or at least try to.

She hastily kicked off her shoes and socks, dangling her feet into the cool water. Sighing, she closed her eyes.

"Why is it that you sit alone?"

Kagome's eyes snapped open at the sound of her voice. Kikyo stood calmly at the other side of the bank, the strange soul collectors hovering ever so close to her body. Her expression for once not cold but calculating as she gazed at her reincarnation. "Are you unsure of the road ahead?"

Kagome looked down. "Yes." She murmured, splashing the cool water over her face. It was her turn to speak, though she was unsure of how to tell Kikyo about Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha has been taken from this world." Kikyo said softly, emotion flooding her voice. "What you have seen is the demon twas trapped within him. Yet I do believe that the great demon has made a mistake. A very grave mistake."

Interest renewed, Kagome looked up. "I should have guessed that you would know. There is no secret Inuyasha can hide from you." She paused. "Mistake?"

It was Kikyo's turn to pause. Kagome had never seen her hesitant before. "When…when a half demon chooses a mate, a partner with which to spend his existence, it is an agreement between the three parts of his being. They are what make him what he is; he can never be rid of them as a soul."

"What?" Kagome murmured thoughtfully.

"Inuyasha was born of a human mother and a demon father. Were they of the same race, the spirits would merge into one to create his soul. But they were different; two opposite spirits cannot merge into one. A third spirit was created, but the two before it could not be merged with it. As it is with all half demons, three spirits make up his soul."

"You, Kagome, are his chosen mate. It was a joint decision between Inuyasha's three spirits that make up his soul; the demon, half demon, and human. They are Inuyasha, and he is only he when all three are together. In order for him to be a demon permanently, the other three spirits must be taken from this world, and parted from him. Never has this been done before. Suratiku has done so now. But his mistake may be his downfall." Kagome waited patiently for her to continue.

"Simply because he has banished the two spirits does not mean that his third has forgotten. It may take him a long time to remember anything, because this spirit was not the dominant spirit in his soul. In time, Inuyasha's third spirit may acknowledge who you are. A mate is not easily forgotten."

The forest was silent for a long time, the only sound being the water from the stream flowing down towards a distant lake. Kikyo's words were ringing in both their ears, clear as the water below.

Kagome was the first to speak. "Kikyo, I need your help." Their eyes met. "The sacred jewel. It is the only way to bring things back to normal. Naraku…"

"…has been slain." Kikyo finished for her.

"But the near-completed jewel was left behind while we fought!" Kagome said in despair. "We have no idea what demon may have found it by now. But we need it, we need to find it. Will you help us?"

Kikyo was silent. Many emotions were flowing through her mind. Could she help this reincarnation of her to save the love that she'd stolen? Was it worth it to see Inuyasha back to the way he was…the way he should be?

_I had my chance. _She thought soberly. _Inuyasha had his chance too. We would have been happy together._ But had she really loved him? Kikyo just wasn't sure anymore. Was it love she had hoped to find from him? Or a quick escape from her sheltered life as a priestess? _Oh, Inuyasha. I did love you, so much. It was cruel for Naraku to play his game, in which we both suffered. But that game of his cost me my life, and he stole my love from me. If I refuse her offer, I am being just as cruel._ She would not take away this woman's chance at love, simply because she had lost her own.

Kikyo nodded slowly. She reached a slender hand into her kimono, and withdrew an object Kagome could not see. When she opened her fist, a tiny pink jewel glowed brightly at Kagome, with a small chip missing at one edge. "Nearly whole, barely broken. The time has come for the jewel to be complete once more."


End file.
